Amor peligrosamente divertido
by Angie C.M
Summary: Luego de que Bella se cambie de casa conocerá a Edward, con quien se lleva pésimo.¿Este amor será más peligroso que divertido o más divertido que peligroso? ¿se le podrá llamar amor, o simplemente diversión?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mi propiedad! **

**Cap. 1**

**Por una travesura**

**Bella**

-No quiero despertar, no quiero despertar, no quiero despertar…

-Alice… ¿te encuentras bien? – Le pregunté susurrando.

-¡Ah!, si… creo – Susurró.

-Alice es madrugada, ¿por qué no duermes? – Propuse.

-Bella, al llegar al aeropuerto nada de esto volverá

-Lo sé, tampoco quiero esto.

-No veré a Jasper nunca más, ¿esto es un castigo?... – Guardó silencio un momento – ¿Es por lo que le hice a nuestra madr… a Renée?

-Alice, eso fue una broma, además todas participamos, ¿lo recuerdas?

**Flash Back**

_-Alice, ¿estás segura de que esto es seguro? – Pregunté, mientras gateábamos hacia la habitación de Renée, nuestra madre._

_-Bella, ten la miel – Me ayudó Renéesme, con la miel._

_-También dale la soga _

_-Cierto Ángela, así le ataremos las piernas a Renée _

_-Shhhh… Rosalie, podría estar despierta y escucharía todo el plan, no seas… necia _

_-Alice, por favor, no es una misión de vida o muerte, o una misión secreta como las series de televisión..._

_-Jessica, ¿porqué no me dejas soñar que soy una espía?, yo siempre te permito soñar que eres una estrella de rock – Nos reímos en voz baja hasta que sentimos unos golpes en el piso de abajo._

_-¡Charlie llegó, apresúrense! – No dirigimos hacia la habitación de Renée y nos ocultamos en el armario._

_-¿Ya ves en el lio que nos metiste? – Acusaron a Alice._

_-Ahora nos llevarán a las fuerzas a Forks_

_-Rosalie, Alice no nos metió en ningún lio y Jessica de todos modos nos iban a llevar a las fuerzas a Forks. Además todas quisimos participar, cada uno es culpable de uno mismo._

_-Como quieran, pero cállense ahí viene Charlie._

_Permanecimos en silencio y amontonadas en el estrecho armario._

_-¿Charlie? – La voz cansada de Renée rompió el prolongado silencio._

_-Hola mi cielo, no quería despertarte_

_-No te preocupes, de todos modos tenía el sueño liviano. Te estaba esperando – Sus labios se rosaron y Charlie, se fue el baño._

_Cuando llegó nuevamente al lado de Renée se acostó bajo las mantas y abrazó a Renée._

_-Te extrañé – Le dijo Charlie._

_-Yo también – Renée se dio la vuelta, y Charlie le tomó el hombro._

_-Ya nos vamos a ir, aguanta hasta pasado mañana – Se dio la vuelta y se quedaron dormidos luego de un prolongado beso._

_-Bella, sal con cuidado no quiero que te caigas – Me salí del armario con precaución, pero la soga se me enredó en las piernas y me caí, provocando que soltara el pequeño tarro con miel y callera sobre mi madre todo su contenido. Me golpee con fuerza contra el piso y sonó fuerte._

_-Bella de pie, levántate – Alice intentaba levantarme, pero mis torpes manos y pies se resbalaban_

_-¿Quien está ahí? – Preguntó Renée._

_Alice me arrastró hacia la puerta y me dijo que gateara hacia mi habitación. Hice como me dijo, ella venia junto a mí._

_-¿Alice, y las demás? – Le pregunté._

_-Se fueron antes que nosotras, nos dejaron tiradas – Un ruido detrás de nosotras nos aceleró el paso._

_-Así que ustedes me ensuciaron con esta cochinada – Renée nos tomó las piernas…_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Alice, ¿no recuerdas qué Charlie le dijo a Renée antes de que hiciéramos esa pequeña y accidental travesura, que íbamos a mudarnos?

-Es cierto, pero de todos modos no podré ver a Jasper, mi Jasper

-Alice, intenta dormir, por favor

-Ok, soñaré con Jass – Bufé – Ok, ya entendí que te aburro.

Se dio media vuelta en la improvisada cama en el piso de la vacía y gran habitación

…

-¡A despertar! Se nos va a ir el avión – Renée estaba realmente contenta con que nos fuéramos del caluroso, hermoso y agradable lugar en el que vivíamos, hacia un pueblillo de Washington en el que el frio y el mal tiempo reinaban.

-Sería una buena idea – Dije medio dormida aún, pero consiente.

-Muy graciosa Bella, ¿por qué mejor no te levantas, te bañas y te vistes?

-¿Por qué mejor no nos quedamos aquí y somos felices? – Se me daba muy bien contradecir a mis mayores, y a todo aquel que estuviera haciendo algo contra mi voluntad.

-Bien dicho Bella – Me apoyó Alice y Rosalie a coro.

-Obedece – Me ordenó Renée como un gendarme.

-Y si no ¿qué? – Le desafié.

-No quieres saberlo – Me miró con rostro de villana, entrecerré los ojos para desafiarle.

-Bella, obedece a tu madre – Dijo Charlie desde la puerta.

Me quedé mirando a Renée aún desafiante.

-De acuerdo – Me resigné.

Me levanté hacia la ducha y me bañé rápidamente, me puse unos pantalones negros ajustados y una playera azul apegada, mis infaltables zapatillas negras con caña hasta el tobillo, y mi suéter blanco y ancho de mano.

Bajé las escaleras muy lentamente y desanimada. Fui a la cocina y me serví un pote con cereales y leche. Empecé a comer lentamente.

-¡Hola Bells! – Renéesme saludó muy animosa con la mano y una sonrisa.

-Hola, Nessie, ¿por qué estás feliz si nos vamos?

-Lo miro desde este punto – Dijo mientras se servía leche en un vaso – Puede ser divertido, pienso en que aquí conocemos todo y nos haría bien conocer otras cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres con _cosas_? – Le miré entre las pestañas con picardía.

-Mmm… conocer un aire diferente, casas, chicos, habitaciones, camas…

-Vas en busca de chicos, camas, sexo… - Estaba sonriendo a medida que me acercaba a su propósito – Hijos… - Su rostro cambio de felicidad a amargura.

-Claro que no, hijos no – Comencé a reírme y se me unió.

-¿De qué se ríen chicas? – Preguntó Charlie. Aclaramos la garganta y nos pusimos serias – ¿Se reían de mí?

-No ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Miré a Nessie con el ceño fruncido, y cara de burla.

-Porque se quedaron calladas cuando pregunté

- Ah, es… - Nessie pensó que decir y nos miramos desesperadas –… nos reíamos de Bella, es que a esta chica, se le ocurrió un día agregarle mantequilla a su leche, la muy tonta quería ver si se convertía en queso – Eso era lo más estúpido que había escuchado en toda mi vida. Bueno, Nessie generalmente decía estupideces cuando estaba nerviosa y en riesgo de ser atrapada en sus cosas raras.

-Sí, eso, es que a veces mi mente… - Me golpee leve y suavemente la cabeza.

Miré a Nessie como una asesina.

-Ah, ya veo, esto… tengo que ir a revisar las maletas del auto – Se fue y no dejó a solas.

-Lo siento – Me dijo Nessie tocándome un hombro. Seguí comiendo.

-Quería ver si se convertía en queso… ¿es enserio?

-Estaba nerviosa, tenía que hacer algo

-Y me trataste de estúpida, ¿genial no?

-La boca se abrió, que puedo hacer – Se encogió de hombros.

-Me debes una – Me puse de pie, lavé el pote que ocupé y lo sequé para ponerle diario y ponerlo en la caja que se utilizaría para trasladar la loza.

Pasaron unos minutos y Charlie nos apuró a salir de la casa.

-¡Vamos, el vuelo se va! – Me subí a la camioneta familiar con mal cara en el asiento más alejado de mis padres. En este momento los odiaba.

Alice estaba besándose apasionadamente con Jasper, quien estaba sujetándola en el aire a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

Luego de unos minutos se despegaron y Alice comenzó a llorar a mares, pero Jasper le dijo algo que hiso que saltara de contenta y lo abrazara con fuerza.

-¡Alice el avión se va niña! – Renée la apuró.

Se subió al vehículo y se sentó al lado mío.

-Bella, te prometo que no me veras llorar mucho - ¿Era eso coherente?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solo golpéame cuando llore en las noches

-De acuerdo – Le dije extrañada.

Cuando nos íbamos acercando al aeropuerto, unas lágrimas quisieron caer de mis ojos, pero las desaparecí antes de que las notaran.

-Bella, sé que no querías irte, pero ¿podrías por lo menos disfrutar el paisaje? – Renée me abrazó por los hombros cuando nos bajamos en el aeropuerto. Mi cara y mis gestos estaban inexpresivos, además mis labios estaban sellados para mis padres – ¿No me vas a dirigir la palabra? – Llamaron al vuelo que necesitábamos y nos adentramos en el avión.

Como desearía ser mayor de edad ahora.

Me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y el avión se elevó. ¡Maldita sea! En estos momentos mis ojos derramaron unas traicioneras lágrimas que Jessica notó.

-Tranquila Bella, debes aceptarlo, hasta Alice lo aceptó.

-Estoy bien Jess, pero no lo aceptaré, esto es absurdo, teniendo una buena casa en el calor debemos mudarnos, esto es estúpido.

-Señoritas ¿desean alguna cosa? – Una azafata de ojos celestes nos sonreía amablemente.

-No gracias – Le dije.

-Me gustaría pedir un vaso con agua y azúcar ¿sí?

-De inmediato

-Gracias. Pronto estarás bien Bella, te lo aseguro – Le di vuelta una y otra vez a su pedido y sus palabras, entonces todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. Jessica había pedido agua con azúcar, lo que me relajaba de una manera que nada más lo hacía, me iba a poner a dormir para que cuando llegáramos al nuevo terreno no pudiera perderme entre la gente que se bajaba del avión.

-Aquí tiene – La azafata le entregó el vaso con el liquido – ¿Algo más?

-No gracias – Le respondió Jessica – Ten Bella – Dijo después de que la mujer se retiró.

-No me lo voy a beber

-Hazlo

-No

-Bella si no te lo bebes por las buenas te lo beberás por las malas – No me gustaba como sonaba eso. Pero seguiría resistiéndome.

-¿Qué harás? – Le desafié arqueando las cejas.

-Te lo meteré por la nariz

-¡Ja! Me das tanta risa Jessica

-¿A sí? –Tomó el vaso con firmeza y lo alzó hacia mi cara en dirección a la nariz.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – Agarré el vaso con resignación y me lo tragué de vuelo – ¿Feliz?

-Sí, gracias hermanita

-Claro, de nada hermanita – Dije sarcásticamente.

Efectivamente todo pasó como lo había imaginado en mi mente, me dormí y al despertar se estaban bajando del auto en una gran, pero gran casa, era incluso más grande que la que teníamos.

"_Acéptalo Bella, mira la casa, tendrán más comodidad"_

Puede ser una probabilidad, esto… ¡ay no! Ya estaba viéndole el lado bueno a esto.

No tengo que hacerlo, no debe ser… odio este lugar ¡lo odio!

-Bella, hija ¿vas a llevar tus cosas a dentro? Va a llover en cualquier momento – Y ahí está el mal tiempo junto con mi madre.

Tomé mis cosas y las metí dentro de la casa.

-Bella, familia, bienvenidos a nuestro nuevo hogar – Renée extendió los brazos delante de nosotros para señalar el enorme vestíbulo iluminado por una gran lámpara en el techo.

-Chicas tomen sus cosas y escojan una habitación, hay una para cada una, deben apurarse para alcanzar las mejores vistas – Todas menos yo corrieron arriba para agarrar una habitación como lo había dicho Charlie. Nada de esto me entusiasmaba en lo mínimo – Bella, ve tú también – Mis labios siguieron sellados. Tomé mis cosas y subí la escalera de uno en uno, tomando aire para no decir todas las cosas malas que le quería decir a mis padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! <strong>

**Nuevo fic!. Espero que les guste.**

**Este fic es trabajado junto con una gran amiga mía "Emma Lutz"**

**Espero que de verdad les guste!**

**Un besito a todas y un abrazo al estilo Emmett!**

**Las queremos! ;)**

**Pils plis dejen sus opiniones ¿si?**

**Chaito!**

***-Isabella y Emma-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia pertenece a Emma Lutz y a Mí**

**Cap. 2**

**¿Escoger mi vida?**

**Tú ya lo haces**

**Bella POV**

Llegué al piso de arriba y Alice salió de la habitación que creo será de ella.

-Bella, lamento decirte que te tocó esa habitación.

-No te preocupes, yo después de todo no necesito una gran vista – Me guió a una habitación en la que había un armario, un colchón sobre un catre, una ventana y un escritorio con una silla en enfrente de este.

-Tu vista es hacia… la calle, bueno, en realidad el árbol la tapa… - Guardó silencio para no estropear más el asunto – debo ir a instalarme, haz lo mismo ¿sí? – Asentí con la cabeza.

Dejé el bolso sobre la cama, me dirigí hacia el armario y lo abrí.

Se notaba que alguien había venido a limpiar antes de que nos mudáramos, pues no tenía ni una muestra de polvo en las repisas.

Saqué la poca ropa del bolso y la acomodé en el armario, vaya, estaban casi todas las repisas vacías.

-¿Se puede? – Miré hacia la puerta abierta y le indiqué a Renée que entrara – Bella, sé que no es lo que querías, pero…

-Pero, no creo que haya explicación para este absurdo cambio, nada de esto era necesario

-Hija, podrías por lo menos dejarme explicártelo, o intentar que lo veas desde otro punto de vista

-Así es como lo veo… - Piensa, piensa… - Es como la "elección" – Hice comillas con los dedos – De esta habitación… yo no pude escoger, esto es lo que me tocó, y todo porque fui una estúpida lenta

-Ok, entonces escoge tu vida, si eso quieres hazlo

-¿Qué yo escoja mi vida? – Alcé la voz

-¿Por qué no Bella?

-¡Porque tú ya lo haces! – Me miró con odio, igual a cuando me abofeteó una vez.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, me quedé en mi lugar en guardia.

-¡Isabella, si crees que yo te escojo la vida entonces lo haré!

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya bastante me la has escogido… y arruinado

-Te estás ganado un golpe

-¡Pues si me lo gano, lo forcejearé, ya no soy la niña pequeña que hacia las cosas que mamá decía por que le tenía miedo, ya no soy una débil niña que aguantaba tus palizas cuando no hacia lo que querías, soy más grande y por lo tanto no me importa tu opinión ni tus absurdas ordenes!

-¡Isabella! – Levantó la mano para abofetearme, pero se la detuve antes de que tocara mi rostro.

-Ya no Renée – Rindió la mano.

-Pues bien, si me tratas de Renée, no creo que figure como tu madre

-¡Una madre no hace algo en contra de su hija, una madre por lo menos lo consideraría, pensaría en que en el lugar al que va nunca va poder vivir cómoda, por lo menos sabría qué clase de sitio es para ella, sabría que su herida aun no sana, sabría que su hija no soporta estar en el lugar que…, por lo menos eso sabría, y tú ni siquiera lo consideraste, no pensaste en ello ni medio segundo!

-Hija…

-¡Vete! – Me sentía impotente, no podría hacer nada ya… lo que dije… lo dije con sinceridad. Y ahora todo lo que había dicho me regresaba al pasado, al cruel pasado, al que yo no había superado, al pasado que me rasgaba el cuerpo y el interior. El pasado que oscurecía mi vida.

-Yo… - Ella intentaba hablar, pero algo se lo impedía.

-Mamá… déjame sola

-¡Escúchame!

-¡Estas pidiendo demasiado, vete! – Le grité

-No sin que me escuches

-¡Que te vayas! ¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Ya me dejaste demasiado mal como para que lo sigas arruinando!

-Entonces no puedes figurar ser mi hija – Cambió el tema.

-¡¿A quién mierda le importa eso? ¡Tú ya no pareces mi madre, lárgate! – Le grité esto último y se retiró cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Me acerqué a la puerta y le puse el pestillo.

Apoyé la espalda contra esta y mis piernas se fueron doblando hasta que mi trasero tocó el suelo, envolví mi torso con los brazos y las lagrimas de sufrimiento se derramaron de mis ojos.

¿Por qué el estúpido pasado debía volver ahora? ¿Por qué tuve que haber pasado por él? ¿Por qué Renée no pudo considerarlo ni por un momento? Intenté encontrar alguna repuesta pero la única que hallé fue que Renée no parecía ser mi madre, la había perdido desde aquel tormentoso día, aquel día que no quería recordar ahora.

Soy más fuerte que la memoria, soy más fuerte que la memoria, me repetí una y otra vez hasta que logré recomponerme otra vez.

Me puse de pie y me dispuse a bajar a buscar unas mantas para mi cama, mi nueva y detestable cama.

Debía someterme a un interrogatorio por el pasillo, estaba consciente de eso, pero no sabía si en realidad iba a ser así.

Salí de la habitación lo mas silenciosa posible dejando la puerta abierta. Bajé las escaleras y Charlie estaba acomodando las últimas cosas de la casa.

-Necesito mantas para mi cama – Solté el aire acumulado.

-Alice dijo que las repartiría – Respondió Charlie acomodando el sofá.

-Ok

-El camión de mudanza ya llegó, tus cosas deben estar ahí, digo… tus cosas además de la ropa que está en tu habitación ¿Por qué no vas por ellas? – Miré por la ventana y las intimidantes gotas de lluvia caían con gran fuerza.

-Está… - Le hice una seña con la cabeza hacia la ventana del vestíbulo.

-Oh, verdad, si quieres… vamos juntos, tu sostienes los paraguas ¿vale? – Tramaba algo.

-De… acuerdo – Salimos sin paraguas, pues no estaban adentro.

Me empapé de inmediato, con las fuertes gotas que dolían en la piel.

-Bella… tu madre…

-No empieces – Le frené – Ya bastante mal me siento – Me afirmé el torso con los brazos, sentía que los huesos se me iban a pulverizar y dejarían desprotegido a mi corazón, dejando al descubierto las marcas de… del pasado.

-Hija… es tu madre, por lo menos escúchala, u obedécele

-¿Escucharla? Ella quiere que la escuche, que escuche lo de siempre, lo mismo siempre – Comencé a decir lo que Renée decía – Todo va a estar bien, eres una persona maravillosa y bla bla bla… me cansé de escuchar eso siempre, además me promete una solución irreal, incumplible

-Ok, lo intenté, pero si eso es lo que piensas…

-Eso es lo que pasa

-Ten, esta es tu caja con tus cosas, mañana sacas el resto – Entró en la casa y mantuvo la puerta abierta.

Subí las escaleras y entré en mi habitación.

Dejé la caja encima de la cama al lado del bolso y unas ropas de cama que seguro Alice había puesto ahí.

Terminé de sacar unos pantalones del bolso y los acomodé en el armario, además de mi ropa interior que puse en un bolso pequeño – el cual estaba sobre las cosas de la caja –, y lo puse dentro del armario al fondo de la ropa.

Revisé que tenía en la caja.

Una pequeña lámpara envuelta en un par de bolsas y diario. El cuadro que Alice me había dado en el que salíamos Jasper, Alice y yo. Unos guantes de lana, un abrigo, un impermeable amarillo y mi fiel compañero: Pestañitas. Era un peluche de trapo que tenía puesto un pijama de tela celeste con blanco, y un gorrito de tela blanco. Lo poseo desde que tenía 11 años. Lo llamé así porque dormía siempre conmigo y tenía ojos dormilones bordados. Bueno en realidad sigue durmiendo conmigo, sin él tenía malas noches, o simplemente no podía dormir. Era el luchador contra las pesadillas, o eso creo yo.

-¿Se puede? – Giré lentamente la cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta. Me quedé como cinco segundos quieta como una tonta.

-¡Ah sí claro, pasa!

-No pude evitar oír que discutiste con Renée…

-No te preocupes Ángela, estoy bien

-Mmm… sólo creí que sería bueno que pudieras llorar o desahogarte con alguien – Me dijo con voz tranquila, pero solida.

-Creo que sabes que… todo me hiso llegar a…

-Lo sé, fue muy duro para la familia, sobre todo para ti, temía que sucediera eso

-Eres muy buena, gracias, pero me he prometido no llorar más por eso, no vale… - Tomé una bocanada de aire y me mordí el labio inferior – No vale la pena, ya pasó… creo que quiero aplicar el dicho de… lo del pasado pisado, o algo así

-Bella, me alegra que lo estés superando… estaba un poco preocupada cuando escuchaba su discusión, pensé que en cualquier momento llegaría al punto de siempre en el que tú…

-No – La interrumpí – Pienso más con el cerebro ahora, no necesito dar lastima, aunque nunca lo hice pero… así me sentía

-Ok, si lo crees no te lo arruinaré – Ángela era una de esas personas con las cuales te podrías confesar con tranquilidad y liberación, además que siempre respetaba tu opinión.

-Gracias…

-¿Quieres ayuda con…?

-¡Oh, claro! – Me di cuanta que estaba intentando estirar las sabanas con torpeza.

Hicimos la cama y luego se fue después de dedicarme un abrazo y una sonrisa de hermana.

Terminé de sacar las cosas de la caja, mientras sacaba las cosas las acomodaba en su lugar.

Esto ya tenía aspecto de habitación de Bella.

Llegué al fondo de la caja y encontré algo envuelto por mis cortinas, ¡El notebook que había perdido en casa!

"_Si que eres tonta, ¿Quién perdería un notebook en su propia casa?"_

Cállate conciencia.

Lo puse en el escritorio en la esquina de la habitación al lado de la cama.

Busqué entre las pocas cosas que quedaban en la caja y encontré el cargador del notebook.

Puse las cortinas mientras el notebook se cargaba para usarlo, bajé por algo de comer, pero Renée estaba en la cocina.

"_Bella, entra ahí y busca que comer, no seas cobarde, ¡por Dios!"_

Si Bella, relajada y tranquila.

Puse mi rostro inexpresivo y entré a la cocina.

Saqué mi pote de la loza lavada y le puse leche con cereales, busqué mi cuchara y subí a mi habitación.

"_Al parecer Renée no notó que estabas ahí"_

Mejor así, no tendría que decirle ni mirarle de ninguna forma significativa.

Vaya, el tiempo se pasaba volando cuando tienes que ordenar, ya estaba oscuro, y la lluvia había cesado de amenazar.

Me senté frente a la computadora y lo encendí.

Comí unas cucharadas de mi pote lleno.

Ingresé la contraseña de mi usuario – la cual no había olvidado – y accedí.

No había internet, pero me puse a buscar las redes inalámbricas. ¡Bingo! Había una red sin seguridad de contraseña, por lo cual me colgué de esa.

Me metí a buscar en que divertirme.

Revisé mi correo – cosa que no hacia hace meses – y me encontré con un mensaje de Jasper. Era del día así que lo leí:

_Bella:_

_Espero que la pases bien, pronto podré volver a protegerte, tú tranquila._

_Espero que te cuides y no vuelvas al trauma, ni a parecer muerta ¿vale?_

_Intentaré llegar lo antes posible, salúdame a Alice._

_Si es que ella no te ha dicho que voy para Forks y que llego dentro de dos días, no le reproches no le digas nada. Solo salúdala de mi parte, y dile que la amo._

_Te veré pronto chiquilina._

_Lamento que tengas que ir a ese lugar, sé que no querías irte, y menos irte a ahí, pero piénsalo bien y recapacita si es que puede ser divertido._

_Te quiero mucho, chiquilina, un beso y cuídate._

_PD: No hagas tonteras, obedécele a tu madre en lo que menos te cueste y pon de tu parte para que la situación entre tu madre y tú se arregle. _

_Te quiere mucho: Jasper._

Mmm… va a venir, eso me gusta, ¡por fin algo bueno en este lugar!

-Bella, debemos ir a cenar – Rosalie interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ya estoy comiendo Ross, gracias

-Bella, ¿podrías por lo menos intentarlo?, hazlo por nosotras, Alice está emocionada, y bueno, si te sigues comportando de esa manera Renée y Charlie están pensando en inscribirnos en el instituto-internado de aquí

-Pero ¿por qué?... ustedes se están comportando bien, yo… lo intentaré

-De acuerdo, gracias

-Para eso estamos – Cerré mi correo y apagué el computador.

Bajé con el pote a la mitad y me senté a la mesa.

-Muy bien chicas… el puesto en el que están será el suyo para siempre – Me tocó el que estaba frente a Renée al lado de la mano Izquierda de Charlie, quien estaba a la cabecera de la mesa, no me agradó mucho.

-Mañana irán a comprar al mercado – Ordenó Renée, ¿qué esta mujer no puede pasar un momento sin dar órdenes? – Irán Rosalie, Alice y Bella – Rosalie y Alice curvaron sus labios en una sonrisa al oír sus nombres – Les servirá para una bienvenida completa.

-Vaya bienvenida – Bufé mirando la lluvia que había regresado. Los demás se dieron cuanta a que me refería y me miraron.

Rosalie me miró con súplica en los ojos.

"_Recuerda lo del internado"_

Verdad.

-Bella, no seas graciosa, el clima es así, no lo puedo cambiar porque a ti se te antoja – Renée me estaba colmando nuevamente.

Comencé a comer mi pote con cereales dejando el plato con la cena de lado.

-Bueno, Ángela, Jessica y Renéesme se quedaran y me ayudaran con la casa – Las tres chicas se quejaron al mirar alrededor.

-Mamá es mucho, yo no haré tanto – Se quejó Renéesme.

-Renéesme, tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga – Me dieron ganas de parame y llevarme a Nessie del lugar y luego volver sola para lanzarle la lasaña caliente a Renée – Bella, comete la cena – Estiré el pote vacio al centro de la mesa y le dije

-No tengo hambre, ya comí – Me puse de pie ignorando las miradas y me dirigí a la puerta – Voy a dar una vuelta – Abrí la manilla y salí a la calle.

¡Dios! Estas gotas si dolían.

Me empapé de inmediato.

Comencé a caminar hacia la derecha y fui al patio trasero por el costado de la casa.

Estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien, pero estaba más que segura que alguien estaba ahí.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunté en voz alta.

Solo vi un destello blanco y sentí una ráfaga de viento en mi costado. Me voltee para seguir la rápida figura, pero para mis ojos era imposible.

Sentí algo frío – además de la lluvia – tocar mi espalda, y luego una sensación de pánico se apoderó de mí.

Me dispuse a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, pero una barrera de aire me lo impedía.

-¿Quién eres? – Mi voz sonó ahogada por el aire.

El aire a mí alrededor se detuvo y pude respirar mejor.

Me apresuré a entrar a la casa.

Cuando entré cerré la puerta de golpe y apoyé la espalda en ella. Tenía la respiración agitada por lo que respiré notoriamente inflando el pecho.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – Miré en dirección al sofá en donde se encontraba el propietario de esa voz.

-Y-yo – No lograba respirar bien aún – Yo… e-estaba afuera y… y – El miedo aún invadía mi cuerpo y mis piernas querían doblarse.

-Bella respira – Renée se acercó a mí y me condujo de los hombros hacia una silla en la cocina – ¿Viste algo? – Asentí con la cabeza con energía – Ahora dime ¿qué viste?

-Bueno, en realidad no vi nada, apenas podía ver por la lluvia y la oscuridad. Yo… sentí que alguien, o más bien algo, me pasaba muy rápido por el lado, tanto que solo sentía una ráfaga de viento cuando pasaba junto a mí. Además sentí algo como una mano heladísima en la espalda

-Iré a ver – Charlie se paró del sofá y tomó la linterna del cinturón de policía.

-¡No!, Charlie – Me quedó mirando asombrado, más bien me quedaron mirando mis dos padres - ¿Qué tal si… - No sabía cómo referirme a eso, pues no era humano, y no sabía del todo si de verdad había algo ahí - eso está armado?

-Bella, tranquila, no pasa nada – Encendió las luces del patio y salió.

-¿Cómo va a saber donde vi eso? – Dije más para mí misma.

No soportaba la idea de que eso atacara a mi padre por la espalda, así que me dispuse a seguirlo con rapidez, sin que Renée me detuviera.

Cuando llegué al patio trasero noté la sombra detrás de Charlie, y el pánico me invadió.

-¡Charlie! – Grité con la voz ahogada - ¡Papá, voltea! – Parecía no oírme, por lo que me apresuré a llegar a su lado, ahuyentando la sombra tenebrosa.

Seguí gritando a toda voz y corriendo a todo dar hacia el extremo del patio para darle alcance a Charlie.

-¿Qué bicho te picó, Bella? – Me dijo cuando choqué contra su espalda.

-La sombra estaba detrás… - Recobré al aire – Detrás de ti, ¿No me escuchabas?

-No, solo podía oír al aire que se extendía a mi alrededor

-Papá, eso es… demasiado rápido, parece humano, y tiene…

-Bella, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te estás diciendo? – Me tomó de los codos, y me llevó de vuelta a casa caminando a paso corto y tranquilo – Mírame, Bella – Lo miré y fruncí el ceño.

-Papá, yo… ¿No me crees?

-Es que Bella, no puede ser real, lo que me dices… ¿En verdad crees que una sombra humana nos persigue?

-No lo creo – Le respondí con voz dura cuando entramos a casa – Lo sé, y lo vi

-Bella, debes tener sueño, ve a dormir – Me dejó en la escalera y me miró con cara preocupada.

-Charlie – Cambié el apodo "papá" por Charlie, pues un padre le cree a su hija – De verdad lo vi… y lo sentí – Subí la escalera zapateando y recorrí el pasillo hasta el final entrando a la habitación de la izquierda, pues esa era mi habitación, y al frente de esta estaba el Baño de nosotras.

-Bella, ¿Tienes un minuto? – Jessica me detuvo en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si… ¿Qué pasa? – Entró en mi habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Oí que habías visto algo – Asentí con la cabeza con notable duda – Pues… cuando llegamos aquí – Articuló las palabras y comenzó a hablar en susurro – Yo vi… un borrón, como si algo hubiera pasado muy de prisa… - Pasó la mano con rapidez entre nosotras, simulando el borrón que vio – Fue… totalmente extraño y escalofriante

-¿Dónde viste eso?

-Extrañamente en la entrada hacia el patio trasero, en donde vi por mi ventana que te paralizaste hace un momento, ¿qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, pues quería volver a casa pero… una cosa como una barrera de aire me ahogaba y me lo impedía, ¿viste… algo más?

-Mmm… si, un destello blanco, eso era completamente extraño también – Todo era lo mismo, pero ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué acechaba esta casa? ¿Por qué Charlie no pudo verlo?, y como nunca, me puse muy observadora, y solo apareció en la tarde cuando todo estaba tomando oscuridad, ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Podría confirmar que solo salía de noche? – ¿Qué crees que pueda ser? – Jess me sacó de de mi ensoñación y me puse a pensar en eso.

-La verdad no lo sé, eso es…

-¡Bella! – Alice entró gritando por la puerta muy agitada y nos sobresaltó, provocando que nos pusiéramos de pie al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? – Me acerqué a ella y la senté en la cama para que respirara.

-Charlie, Renée, ellos… - Respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar – ¡Ellos te quieren enviar a un lugar para dementes!

-¡¿Qué? Pero no estoy loca, yo… ¿Alice estás segura?

-Sí, ellos lo estaban coordinando todo en su habitación – Fui hasta su habitación indignada y pisando fuerte, abrí la puerta de golpe y los vi sentados en la cama hablando, más bien coordinando a donde me enviarían para encerrarme de por vida.

-¡¿Cómo que me enviaran a un loquero? – Les grité hecha furia.

-Bella cariño…

-¡¿No estoy loca? – Respiré profundo.

-Bella, lo que dices… eso no puede ser real

-¡No creo que lo sea, pero lo vi!

-¿Y cómo es que nadie más lo ha visto?

-¡Charlie, tú… deberías creerme, soy tu hija!

-Yo también vi algo parecido – Interrumpió Jessica.

-¿Ves? – Logré tranquilizarme un poco, pero seguía indignada.

-¿Y que viste Jess? – Preguntó Charlie.

-Un borrón, y un destelló blanco, además sentí una ráfaga de viento… parecía humano

-Tonterías

-No te metas Renée – Le dije.

-Yo puedo ordenarte a ti, no tú a mí, no te equivoques Bella

-Ya cállate – La indignación me cambió completamente.

-No me busques Isabella Swan, porque me vas a encontrar

-Bella, respeta a tu madre – Me ordenó Charlie.

-Al diablo con eso

-Hijas, por favor, vayan a dormir, están, deben estar cansadas con el viaje, por eso ven todas esas cosas, vayan a dormir

-No lo imaginamos – Dijo Jessica y se retiró, al igual que mis hermanas de alrededor.

-Bella, el lunes te matricularemos – Dijo Renée.

-¿Donde? – Pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados.

-En el instituto-internado de Forks – Esta se volvió una conversación de Renée y yo, puesto que Charlie no parecía a gusto con la decisión.

-¿No hay más lugares en donde estudiar? – Pregunté.

-Sí, si hay, pero… con tu comportamiento te ganas ir a este lugar y bueno yo…

-Olvídalo… no voy a ir a ese lugar – Miré mis pies y noté que estaba aún mojada – A esos lugares van las personas problemas

-Ese es el lugar perfecto para ti ¿no crees? – Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-No lo es

-Sabes que si lo es, es como si lo hubieran hecho para ti

-Oh, vaya, al parecer tu lugar perfecto es la cárcel, deberías ser gendarme, ahogarías la vida de los demás con autorización

-No te pongas, Bella, sabes que ese instituto es el mejor lugar para ti, y si no lo es pues bueno, a quien le importa, después de todo no eres de mucha ayuda en esta casa

-¿Eso crees?

-Lo sé

-Pues cuando estabas con Phil no te importaba si yo era una carga – Abrió los ojos como platos, no creyó que yo me acordaría de aquella vez – Tú solo ibas con él a… una cama, solo te divertías… y sabes, si hablamos sobre cuál es el lugar perfecto para cada una… el tuyo seria un burdel – Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y cerré con fuerza disminuyendo el sonido de los gritos cargados de maldición de Renée detrás de mí.

Saqué la caja y el bolso de la cama, busqué mi pijama y me cepillé el cabello enredado para tomarlo en una coleta simple.

Me dirigí a la ventana y sentí una ráfaga de viento cerca de esta. Me asusté por eso y me incliné para ver algo más.

Vi un auto parar en frente de mi casa. Se bajó un chico alto y corpulento y se aproximó al árbol en frente de mi ventana comenzó a trepar y me asusté un poco.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Le grité no tan alto y cayó al piso

-Auch – Escuché.

-¿Qué hacías subiendo a mi habitación?

-¿Eh? Ah estaba, es que bueno… yo… - Comenzó a llover – ¿Me dejas subir? - No sé que dije pero comenzó a subir y llegó a mi ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

Era alto, pelo cobrizo y despeinado, ojos esmeralda, labios carnosos, y bueno corpulento.

-Es que… yo vengo a dormir por las noches en esta casa… mi familia llega dentro de poco y bueno, no me dijeron que esta casa… que ya la habían vendido

-Pues como ya ves si la vendieron, esta es mi habitación y te sugiero que te marches – No lo vi moverse – ahora

-Lo siento pequeña, pero… voy dormir aquí – ¿Pequeña?

-No soy pequeña, y no… no vas a dormir aquí

-¿No me oíste mi amor?

-No soy tu amor, y si te oí por eso espero que me escuches… si no te vas por las buenas te empujo por la ventana, tú escoges – Me parecía atractivo pero era despreciable.

-¿Y cómo vas a conseguir arrojarme por la ventana?

-Eso es asunto mío, lárgate

-¿Bella? – Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron y Rosalie entró – ¡Oh! No creí que estuvieras ocupada – Miró al chico atrás de mí y alzó las cejas.

-No estoy ocupada, este ya se va

-No es cierto – Me interrumpió aquel detestable chico.

-Es que… Charlie me dijo que te informara que un chico se queda en esta casa, así que… va a dormir aquí… esto… en esta habitación – ¿Qué? No pude ser posible.

-Rosalie no… no es cierto ¿verdad?

-Lamento decirte que si lo es… me voy cuídense

-Adiós hermosa – Dijo de nuevo el estúpido de atrás.

Rosalie salió con una ancha sonrisa de mi habitación y desapareció.

Él chico cerró la puerta con seguro y me puse un poco nerviosa, además del miedo que me invadió, pues esta era la misma imagen de aquel día en que Renée dejó de ser mi madre.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunté cuando me percaté de que se quitaba la mochila, y la ropa del torso.

-Me voy poner la ropa para dormir… ¿te vas a quedar a ver? – Lo miré con furia, el miedo se desvaneció y solo quería golpearlo – Digo, para hacerte un show – Me dirigió una mirada picara al igual que su sonrisa y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

-Detente – Cerré los ojos y alcé las manos – Esta es mi habitación y yo pongo las reglas, por lo tanto tú te cambias en el baño, y ordenas tu ropa – Abrí los ojos.

-No tengo que seguir tus órdenes, esta era mi habitación antes… y yo puedo poner las reglas

-Tú lo dices "era" tu habitación, así que sigues las reglas o te vas – Le señalé la ventana.

Tomó su ropa, la hiso una bola y la metió en su mochila, luego salió de la habitación y me dispuse a cambiarme yo.

Me quité la blusa y me puse una playera negra ceñida al cuerpo, me quité los pantalones y él entró con unos pantalones viejos puestos, el torso desnudo y los otros pantalones en la mano.

**Edward POV**

-¡Vete! – Me gritó mientras yo entraba y la miraba sin pantalones cubierta por un cojín - ¡Que te vayas! – Me volvió a gritar.

-Termina de cambiarte – Le dije cerrando la puerta con seguro… esta sería mi noche de diversión.

-Abre esa puerta y vete – No me moví más que para acercarme a ella – No te me acerques

-Cielo, estoy un poco aburrido, diviérteme ¿sí? – Se puso de pie y vi sus hermosas piernas torneadas. Unas ganas tremendas de acariciárselas me invadió.

-Vete al diablo – Se acostó en la cama tapándose con las mantas de esta.

-Hazme un huequito, tengo frio – No se movió sí que me recosté a su lado rodeando su cuerpo con mis manos…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaa a todaaaas!<em>**

**_Porfis lean el Fiiiic!_**

**_Gracias por los comentarios, sus opiniones nos sirven de mucho!_**

**_Espero que les guste el cap!_**

**_Besooooos!_**

**_Y cuidense..._**

**_Lean el fic plissss!_**

**_las queremos!_**

**_ *~Emma e Isabella~*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia pertenece a Emma y a mí!**

**Cap.3**

"**En mi contra"**

**Edward POV**

… me recosté a su lado rodeando su cuerpo con mis manos.

Reaccionó ante mi cercanía corriéndose para alejarse de mí.

-¿Me prestas un poco de manta? – Le pregunté cuando se enrolló en ellas.

Me ignoró.

-¡Hey! Préstame mantas – Le exigí.

Como seguía ignorándome la acerqué a mi cuerpo y logre que se pusiera de pie para alejarse de mí.

Me senté en la cama en frente de ella, la cual miraba el suelo.

-No te acerques de nuevo a mí – Me amenazó apuntándome con un dedo.

-Por favor, no creo que eso sea un problema para ti – Me acerqué a ella haciéndola retroceder para acorralar contra la esquina de la habitación.

-No te acerques – Seguí avanzando hasta que chocó con la muralla y puse mis mano una a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-A ver esa boca – Me incliné para besarla, pero esta me pisó el pie con fuerza, se puso rápidamente de espalda a mí y me golpeó con las costillas con el codo derecho, para luego poner la mano en un puño y bajarla con fuerza para golpearme la ingle. Me agaché por el dolor, y se logró liberar.

-No te atrevas otra vez – Me amenazó con una ceja arqueada y una pose que hacia resaltar el contorno de su cadera derecha.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué nuevamente a ella, me senté a su lado y puse una mano en su pierna, la cual retiró de inmediato.

-Te dije que no te me acercaras – Me alejó de ella empujándome.

-¿O si no que?

-Creo que lo viste hace un minuto – Me golpeó las costillas izquierdas en esta ocasión.

-Oye… no me interesas sabes, no es que te encuentre atractiva ni nada – La chica junto a mí tenía unos hermosos ojos achocolatados, el cabello castaño, buen cuerpo, y unos labios especiales – Pero pensé que me podía divertir contigo, creí que me… ayudarías con eso

-Sí que eres muy estúpido – Me abofeteó y tomó mi mochila saliendo a toda carrera por la puerta.

Tomé mis zapatos y la seguí… Bajé las escaleras y la vi en el patio delantero.

La seguí y esta se entró dejando mis cosas afuera… me disponía a entrar cuando me cerró la puerta en la cara.

**Bella POV**

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, cerré la ventana, las cortinas y la puerta.

Ahora por fin podría dormir tranquila.

Me acosté en la cama y unos golpes en la ventana me exaltaron.

"_¡Maldita sea!, si no duermes antes de las 12 no podrás dormir en toda la noche"_

Miré el reloj y este marcaba las 11:30 de la noche.

Me dirigí a la ventana y abrí la cortina.

-Ábreme – Aquel chico estaba allí nuevamente y articuló la palabra con sus labios para que le entendiera.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado para otro con malicia.

-No dormirás aquí – Articulé las palabras también.

-Por favor – Estaba tan gracioso trepado en el árbol y pidiéndome dormir en mi habitación, pero no le perdonaría que me creyera una chica que podría entretener a alguien, en el mal sentido de la palabra.

-Duerme en tu auto – Cerré las cortinas de golpe y me acosté, pero los golpecitos en la ventana me sacaban de mis intentos de dormir.

Me levanté puse el seguro de la ventana, le miré y nuevamente cerré de golpe la cortina.

Me acosté y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

"_-¡Bella, corre… huye de aquí! – mi adorada abuela me protegía de aquel hombre desagraciado._

_Ella me escondió debajo de la cama._

_-¡No! ¡Déjala en paz!... ¡No te atrevas a ir por ella! – todo se silenció y me vi bañada en un líquido rojo._

_El hombre se acercaba a mi posición y me tomó de los hombros para sacarme de mi escondite._

_-Ahora nadie te va a defender"_

Justo cuando iba a ver qué pasaba me desperté como siempre.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana para despejar un poco mi mente, el chico no estaba en el árbol, al parecer me había hecho caso.

Miré el reloj y este marcaba las 2 de la madrugada.

Bajé para buscar algo que comer. Cuando estaba por entrar en la cocina unas palabras me sobresaltaron.

-Quédate – parecían tan claras aquellas dichas que me voltee para buscar al propietario – no te vayas – llegué al living y… ¡Wow! ¿Qué estaba haciendo este chico aquí?

-Oye – me acerqué hacia su posición y pude distinguir sus parpados estirados, los cuales dejaban ver sus hermosas pestañas largas, notorias y crespas, él parecía tan… ¿lindo?, digamos que adorable, o pasable, cuando dormía y no estaba tan pervertido como parecía ser su naturaleza.

Me fui a la cocina, tomé un vaso, serví leche, y tomé unas galletas que Renée había hecho para la tarde de ayer. Tomé mi vaso y un plato con galletas, entonces salí de la cocina.

-¿Dónde encuentro de eso para comer? – me detuve en seco y me giré con odio en la mirada.

-No es tu casa, así que vete, ahora – se quedó parado ahí, mirándome como tonto – es enserio, vete de esta casa ahora

-Pero tengo hambre – hiso un puchero.

-Entonces vete a un restaurante

-No lo haré, tú me vas a servir – ¿qué mierda tenía este tipo en la cabeza?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Puedo obligarte

-¡Ja! Como si te tuviera miedo – comencé a caminar escaleras arriba mientras pensaba que el chico se había quedado abajo.

Entré en mi habitación y dejé la comida en el escritorio al lado del ordenador.

-Estas galletas están buenas – di un salto en mi lugar.

-¿Qué…? Pero… - no entendía esto en absoluto.

-Es enserio – añadió. Tomé mi vaso de leche y bebí un sorbo, lo mantuve en mi mano y lo dejé en el mueble al lado de mi cama.

-La leche también está muy rica – ¡Qué asco! ¿Cómo se le ocurre beber de mi vaso?

-No voy a beber más de ese vaso hasta que lo lave – le dije mirándolo con cara de repulsión.

-Vamos, sabes que no te desagradaría, lo sabes

-No me conoces, deberías irte antes de que conozcas a Isabella – le amenacé.

-¿Así que así te llamas, Isabella?

-No – mentí.

-¿Y quién es Isabella?

-La chica que te castraría si la haces enfadar – ordené mi cama, ya no tenía caso dormir.

-¿Y es guapa?

-No, es mala – me paré frente a él.

-¿No es guapa? – parecía sorprendido.

-Mira, vete enserio, si no te vas, la vas a conocer, y no te gustaría

-Entonces me quedaré aquí, ¿por qué no la llamas?

-Porque al verte te vomitaría encima y luego te castraría – tomé mi ropa y me dirigí al baño.

-¿Te vas a bañar?

-Sí, y no eres bienvenido a la ducha – cerré la puerta y entré en el baño.

…

-Te demoraste – él seguía en mi habitación, pero esta vez estaba recostado en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? – le miré con odio.

-Bueno… te estaba esperando, quería disculparme – vaya, este sí que estaba fallado.

-Pues… considerando lo de anoche y otras cosas como violar mi privacidad, tendría que escucharte toda una semana

-¿No quieres que me disculpe?

-Sí

-Pero no quieres perdonarme

-Vaya, pensé que solo tenías estupideces en vez de cerebro – Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho y me paré dejando el peso de mi cuerpo en la cadera derecha.

**Edward POV**

-Disculpa por haberme atrevido – solté.

-Te aceptaré las disculpas, solo con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-No vuelvas a esta casa, nunca más

-¿Y donde se supone que voy a dormir?

-Es tu problema, aceptas o te denuncio a la policía

-Acepto – mascullé.

-Muy bien, vete – me quedé en la cama – ahora

-Ok – tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Ya en mi auto encendí el estéreo, y aceleré.

Mi celular sonó, así que lo puse en manos libres.

-¿Diga? – contesté.

-Edward, soy Carlisle

-Oh, ¿qué pasa?

-Edward, deberás irte al internado de Forks, es lamentable, pero no podremos llegar aún

-Emmett empeoró – me detuve en la luz roja.

-Sí, lo siento, se cuanto quieres a tu hermano, pero… está mal – unas lagrimas quisieron salir.

-Carlisle – se me quebró la voz – has todo lo que esté a tu alcance, todo – él sabía a lo que me refería con _todo_.

-Debo ver más posibilidades… no le haría eso a mi hijo, lo sabes

-¿Hay más posibilidades?

-Sí, un trasplante de corazón

-Y… ¿hay donantes?

-Algunos, ahora mismo están haciendo el examen de compatibilidad

-Carlisle… encuentra un donante, o iré yo

-No Edward, tú debes vivir, y lo sabes

-Ok, debo colgar, luego nos hablamos

-Te mandaré dinero por correo

-Gracias, cuídate

-Edward, no sabes cuánto lo lamento

-Lo sé, es tu hijo, adiós

-Adiós – colgué y conduje hacía el internado.

Durante el trayecto al establecimiento pude controlar mi pena y restablecer mi humor al de siempre, pues el camino era largo.

Aparqué y caminé hacía el lugar en el que decía _"recepción"_.

-Buenos días, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? – La joven detrás del mesón me pareció atractiva.

-Hola, me quiero inscribir, preciosa – me acerqué al mesón y me incliné hacia ella.

-O…ok

-¿Está nerviosa, señorita? – creo que mi don era poner nerviosas a las chicas, menos a esa de la casa, ahora que la visualizaba en mi mente me parecía atractiva, aunque detestable.

-Mmm… sí, solo un poco, es que, usted es muy guapo – soltó sonrojada… esta chica me estaba coqueteando.

-Ay, por favor, trátame de tú, y no… no soy más guapo que tú – _"yo creo que si"_ silencio.

-Gracias… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Edward Cullen – escribió en la computadora.

-Edad

-Diecisiete

-¿Estado civil?

-Soltero – le sonreí coqueta y pícaramente.

-Vaya, que coincidencia – me coqueteó – soy Tanya, Tanya Denalí – estreché la mano que me ofrecía – bueno, ¿dónde vives?

-En Forks… emm…

-Muy bien – continuó escribiendo – nombre de los padres

-Carlisle Cullen, y Esme Masen

-¿Familiares? – se me quitaron las ganas de coquetear y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Un hermano, Emmett Cullen

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó mirándome con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Sí, eh… eso creo

-Número al cual contactarte – le di mi número de celular – bueno, para finalizar debes pagar la matrícula y pues… firmar aquí

-¿Para qué debo firmar?

-Es para que tengas un buen comportamiento, es decir, es como un contrato para que te comprometas a una buena conducta

-De acuerdo – firmé - ¿es todo?

-Sí, ten – tomé la ficha y me fui.

**Bella POV**

Luego de terminar de arreglar a fondo mi dormitorio bajé con el plato vacío, y con el vaso a la mitad, los lavé y sequé para guardarlos en el mueble.

-Buen día Bella

-Buen día Ángela, ¿qué tal dormiste? – dije mientras se preparaba su desayuno.

-Mmm… pues bien, ¿y tú?

-Creo que apenas dormí...

-Lo lamento

-No, no te preocupes, es algo que me atormenta todas las noches, la verdad es que ya ni sé si me atormenta

-Entiendo – se sentó a la mesa en su puesto –tienes que ir de compras al mercado hoy

-Que aburrido ¿no?

-Pues yo prefiero eso que quedarme a ayudar a Renée

-Si es enserio podemos cambiar de roles – ofrecí.

-¡Oh sería genial!, pero no creo que Renée lo quiera, ya sabes, no quiere… está…

-Está enojada conmigo, lo sé –completé.

-Hola chicas – saludó Rosalie alegremente mientras entraba en la cocina.

-Hola Rose – dijimos a coro.

-¿Preparada para ir de compras al mercado hoy, Bella?

-Nunca – admití sentándome solo para charlar.

-Vamos, por favor, intenta al menos no mostrarte así en frente de Renée, sabes lo que haría

-Sí, lo sé, pero… - hice una pausa – cada vez me lo pone más difícil, y es… - mordí mi labio inferior – es mucha presión. Saben que no quería venir aquí, ustedes tampoco querían venir y como siempre terminaron resignándose, y yo termino siempre llevándome mal con Renée

-Eso es cierto – dijo Rose.

-¿Cómo durmieron? – dijeron Renéesme y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-No dormí – dije.

-Yo bien – dijo Ángela.

-Yo dormí excelente – respondió Rosalie.

-¿De qué hablan? – interrumpió Jess.

-De lo difícil que es para Bella intentar no comportarse mal con Renée – dijo Ángela.

-¿Ya le dijeron lo del internado de Forks? – Preguntó Nessie.

-Sí, Rose me pidió que me comportara mejor con Renée para que no nos envíen a todas por mi culpa

-Ah, ¿y lo vas a intentar? – preguntó Jess.

-Eso hago – respondí.

-No lo parece, ella está muy enojada contigo – Añadió Jess.

-Lo lamentable es que solo por tu culpa vamos a ir todas – me atacó Rose, y todas parecieron concordar con ella.

-Además es todo muy injusto – dijo Alice, de quien nunca lo esperé.

-Solo deberían enviarte a ti – me comenzaron a atacar con sus hirientes comentarios sobre que por mi culpa Renée cambió.

-Solo por ti Bella, Renée cambió desde que… – ignoré el resto de lo que había dicho Renéesme.

-Solo está enojada contigo y por eso nos enviaran a todas no es justo – dijo Ángela.

Ya me había cansado de que me atacaran.

-¡Sí, está enojada solo conmigo porque yo soy la única que le perdió el maldito miedo y le dice lo que de verdad piensa y siente al respecto de lo que hace, mientras que ustedes lo único que hacen es aguantarse y tragarse sus malditas opiniones sobre alguna mierda! – me levanté y me encerré en mi dormitorio.

Las lágrimas escaparon sin remedio, pues era propio de mí llorar de rabia cuando no podía hacer nada al respecto de alguna situación.

Unos golpes en mi puerta sonaron de repente.

-Quiero estar sola – dije para que no molestaran más.

-Bella, lo siento, yo… - era la voz de Renéesme.

-Déjame en paz – la interrumpí.

-Bella lo sentimos – escuché las voces de todas en mi puerta.

-¡Lárguense, por una vez en mi vida déjenme en paz! – me levanté de mi lugar y les cerré la puerta en la cara.

Luego de esto me quedé en mi antiguo lugar.

Al lado del armario en el lugar que quedaba contra la pared, ese era un lugar más o menos escondido.

No quería levantarme de ahí, en ese lugar me sentí segura, creía que podía estar en una sola pieza quedando en ese reducido y acogedor – acogedor desde mi punto de vista – lugar.

Luego de una hora de estar allí me levanté y salí de mi dormitorio para ir hasta el patio de enfrente en donde estaban las chicas en el coche patrulla de Charlie.

Me subí atrás y nos dirigimos al mercado con Rosalie – la mayor – de chofer.

-Bella, lo siento, no debí… – se disculpó Alice con el tono de voz totalmente arrepentido.

-Cállate – la interrumpí, no quería sus disculpas otra vez, ya lo habían hecho antes.

-Solo escúchanos – intervino Rosalie.

-No quiero oír los mismo que oigo cada vez que lo hacen, ya no me convencen – fui sincera.

-Pero, no fue mi intención yo no…

-Tú no querías decirlo te dejaste llevar ¿no es así? Pues como ya ves me sé sus discursos de disculpas de memoria, creo haberlo oído antes, muchas veces antes – Interrumpí a Alice otra vez.

-Bella, por favor…

-Acepta nuestras disculpas, no lo volveremos a hacer – cité a Rosalie, quedaron sorprendidas.

-Bella, en serio lo siento –intentó nuevamente Alice.

-Creo que deberían poner atención en el camino y en ustedes, por favor, no quiero hablar de esto ni de nada, no quiero hablar – miré por la ventanilla y este paisaje era… preferí no haberlo visto aquel día.

Luego de ir dentro del auto por un largo rato me bajé en donde Rosalie aparcó.

-¿Este es el mercado? – preguntó Alice mirando hacia adentro con expresión repelente.

-Si Alice, aquí no hay lujos de los que te gustan – le dije – ni consideración – dije más para mí misma.

-Bien, entremos – dijo Rose

-No, yo me quedo afuera, lo siento – dijo Alice, por lo que Rose la tomó del brazo y la hiso entrar.

-Voy a ver que hay por los alrededores – dije alejándome de ellas.

-No, Bella, no te alejes, si te sucede algo…

-No me va a suceder nada, ya se cuidarme sola – me dirigí hacia una librería que había cruzando la calle, pero era muy… no lo sé no me gustaba era muy artesanal o algo parecido, así que me encaminé hacia otra librería que veía a lo lejos.

Cuando estuve en frente de esta me dispuse a entrar, pus el ambiente de esta era más normal.

Cuando entré unas campanitas sonaron en la puerta lo que provocó que el chico detrás del mesón me dirigiera una mirada.

-Hola ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó con una linda sonrisa y voz ronca la cual le venía bien a su piel morena. El chico era guapo.

-Hola, solo busco algo en que entretenerme mientras que mis hermanas están en el mercado – respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Y bien, ¿qué te gusta leer?

-Mmm… no lo sé, leo de todo, me gusta ver nuevas opciones

-Ok, ¿has leído alguna obra de Meyer?

-Emm… -dudé un momento, lo cual él notó.

-Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de "La Saga Crepúsculo", y "La Huésped", entres otros

-¡Oh! Si leí el libro La Huésped, es muy bueno, tiene una forma de escribir que… que no te podría explicar, es como… como si viviera y dejara algo de ella en cada palabra

-Eh… si… nunca pensé que alguien pensara lo mismo que yo – sonrió – soy Jacob Black, pero dime Jake – me ofreció su mano.

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella –estreché su mano.

-Que gusto de conocerte Bella

-Lo mismo digo Jake –soltamos nuestras manos, y la mía ardió por tomarla de nuevo.

-Y bien… ¿quieres ver algún libro?

-Umm… -fruncí los labios hacia arriba, lo cual le provocó gracia al chico aquí presente – ¿qué? –pregunté mirando sus lindos y cálidos ojos cafés.

-No, no es nada… solo que te ves… graciosa con ese gesto

-¿Graciosa cómo…?

-Graciosa linda –rellenó, y eso logró un flujo de sangre bajo mis pómulos.

-Amm… veamos el libro ¿vale? –me ponía incomoda esto de estar sonrojada frente a una persona y sobre todo si era un chico guapo.

-Oh, claro – caminamos por un pasillo entre libros viendo todos los nombres de ellos.

-Jake

-¿Sí?

-Nos pasamos los libros de hace unos cuantos minutos

-Ow… yo… es que me caes tan bien de presencia…

-Ajá, conozco la sensación… en esto preciso momento puedo sentirla –me sonrió cálidamente.

-Bella, me pregunto si… si quieres ser mi amiga

-¡Oh! Claro, me encantaría

-Perfecto

-Me gustaría no perder contacto contigo – añadí.

-A mi tampoco… - se paró en frente de mí y me sonrió.

Sonó mi celular.

-Lo siento –dije sacando mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

_Rosalie llamando…_

-¿Qué? – respondí seria. Mi mal humor regresó.

-¿Dónde estás, Bella? – dijo la voz chillona que me pareció la de Alice.

-En una librería

-¿Cuál?

-En… -me voltee hacia Jake para mirarlo con la duda grabada en la expresión.

-"Librería Los Lobos" – respondió.

-Estoy en la Librería Los Lobos

-No la encuentro – se quejó.

-Entonces búscala –le dije.

-Ay, estas una fiera

-¿Ya empezaste? Sabes Adiós

-No perd… - colgué y guardé mi celular en donde lo encontré

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes linda

-Bueno, llegarán en cualquier momento

-¿Llegarán? – frunció el ceño.

-Mis hermanas –pareció analizarlo un momento, luego me miró de pies a cabeza – son más guapas que yo – aventuré.

-No es eso… es que… no veo que alguien se pueda parecer a ti, eres tan única… y especial

-¿Especial? ¿Única? – negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Eres diferente a todas las chicas, casi todas a estas alturas están intentando meterse en mi cama

-¡Wow! Que chicas tan ofrecidas

-Me alegra que pienses eso, y que no quieras hacer lo mismo que ellas

-No se me había ocurrido eso hasta que lo mencionaste, no me gustaría llevarlo a cabo, es…

-Lo sé, es… repugnante, pero bueno, estábamos en lo de no perder contacto

-Sí, cierto – tomé mi celular nuevamente y desbloqué las teclas del ladrillofono* que tenía por celular – dime tu número – me dio su número y luego lo llamé.

Su celular sonó y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

-Guardar… ok – me miró sonriente – ya no perderemos contacto – sonreí de vuelta – perdón que arruine así el momento, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y me pregunto si vas a llevar un libro – se rascó la nuca.

-Amm… sí, claro, quiero el inicio de la saga de Meyer

-Crepúsculo, la Saga Crepúsculo…

-Sí, esa misma – sonreí.

-Pues bien, inicia con el libro Crepúsculo, y emm… su valor es… - pagué el libro.

-Muy bien, Bella, espero que disfrutes el libro, es muy bueno

-Ok – nos miramos sin saber si despedirnos con un apretón de manos, un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh… - las campanitas de la puerta sonaron dando paso a mis dos detestable hermanas.

-Por fin te encontramos Be… - Rosalie dejó a la mitad la oración al verme junto a Jacob – ¿interrumpimos algo?

-No – me voltee hacia Jacob que estaba detrás de mí y me despedí – me tengo que ir

-Ok, cuídate, nos estamos hablando – se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo apretado, el cual correspondí abrazándolo por la cintura

-Que estés bien – le susurré al oído

-Te llamaré – se separó de mí y miró a mis hermanas – vallan con cuidado chicas

-Esperaré tu llamada – añadí.

-La recibirás – me giñó un ojo y me di la vuelta levemente sonrojada.

Salí de la librería y un semáforo después Alice y Rosalie se encargaron de molestarme e interrogarme acerca de Jake.

-¿Quién era ese lindo chico?

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Se quieren?

-¡Ya basta! – caminé hacia el auto y esperé a las chicas para que abrieran.

Una vez dentro del auto comenzó nuevamente el interrogatorio.

-¿Quién era?

-¿Se gustan?

-¿Quieren ser novios?

-¡Cállense! Es un amigo, Jacob. No nos gustamos y menos queremos ser novios, apenas nos conocemos, ¡por Dios!

El auto arrancó y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa.

Durante el camino Alice y Rosalie me fatigaban con sus estúpidas preguntas respecto a Jacob y nuestra despedida.

Cuando llegamos me dirigí hacia mi habitación, la cual tenía algo diferente…

* * *

><p><strong>Ladrillofono*: Celular antiguo y sin ninguna gracias :P<strong>

**Espero que les guste el Cap!**

**Las queremos muuuucho, porfa dejen comentarios! :)**

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero es que comenzaron nuestras clases y no nos queda mucho tiempo para escribir!**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografia.**

**Besos! cuidense!**

***~Emma e Isabella~***


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es propiedad de la mente de Emma Lutz y apoyo mio**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Algo tenía que alegrarme…**

**Y algo tenía que arruinarlo, pero una venganza iniciaría."**

**Bella POV**

Tomé una notita del nuevo juego de pequeñitas luces de colores que ocupaba lugar sobre mi cama y la leí:

_Chiquilina, te espero en el patio trasero._

_PD: No le digas a Alice._

_Con amor Jasper._

Así que Jasper ya estaba aquí.

"_Vamos Bella, no intentes guardar la emoción, sabes que te pone muy feliz tener a tu querido y único amigo aquí"_

Gracias conciencia, en serio, lograste bajar mi autoestima al -100.

Bueno, como bien dijo mi conciencia, y aun que dolía recordarlo y admitirlo, mi único amigo estaba aquí, y eso era razón más que buena para ponerme feliz.

Tomé la nota y la doblé guardándola en mi bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, para después encaminarme escaleras abajo con rapidez.

Cuando estuve fuera la brisa cargada de cuchillos filosos de frio me atravesó de lado a lado por todo el cuerpo, cosa que manifesté con un estremecimiento.

Caminé por el mismo lado que había atravesado cuando el borrón y la barrera de aire casi me matan del susto.

Caminé con cuidado de no caer por el pasto resbaloso gracias a la asquerosa lluvia que caía amenazante.

Este clima me tenía la paciencia agotada, hoy en la mañana con sol y ahora con lluvia y frio.

-¡Bells! – Como estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos me sobresalté cayendo al pasto mojado – ¡oh! Cuánto lo siento – despegué la cara del pasto y me puse de pie con ayuda de Jasper.

-No te preocupes, que estés aquí cubre todo – me quité los pequeños pastos de la cara y lo abracé – te extrañé mucho – dije sintiendo calor instantáneo al sentirme rodeada por sus brazos.

-Yo también chiquilina – me besó la coronilla y luego me tomó de los hombros para alejarme y mirarme – ya no estás tan peque mi chiquilina – sonrió.

-No, ya no tendré ese apodo, ¿verdad? – una pequeña ilusión se construyó.

-¡Jajajajaja! Claro que sí - las ilusiones se derrumbaron – no es por que seas pequeña de tamaño Bella, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de la historia?

-La recuerdo, a la perfección – dije entre dientes.

-Aún recuerdo que estabas a punto de ponerte a llorar, porque no quería comprarte ese helado

-En esos tiempos yo era totalmente inmadura y tonta.

-Bella eso fue el año pasado – lo fulminé con la mirada.

-La cosa es que en esos tiempos tenía una tonta adicción a esos helados, pero ahora, no me considero inmadura, y respecto a tonta…

-Olvida lo que pensabas sobre ti misma, soy el más indicado para decirte como eres – nuevamente la brisa asesina me estremeció- no puede ser, aquí hay un caso de "pequeña chiquilina con frio" – le di un pequeño golpecito en las costillas con el codo – estoy cometiendo una gran irresponsabilidad de mi parte al tenerte expuesta al frio y mojándote con la lluvia.

-No es tu culpa, aquí nunca puedes encontrar un buen día, lamentablemente este lugar tiene una porquería de clima – dije intentando mirar al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados por la lluvia.

-Mejor vamos a un lugar cerrado antes de que Alice venga a averiguar dónde estás

-No, no lo creo – luego me arrepentí de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-¿Están peleadas?

-La verdad es que… tocaron temas que para mí son intocables, me… acusaron de ser la culpable del humor de Renée, y sé que es verdad, pero soy la culpable porque nadie más le dice que no a algo o porque nadie da su opinión sincera.

-¿Alice te culpó?

-Sí, al igual que todas mis hermanas – comenzamos a caminar hacia el patio delantero y nos subimos a su auto, un increíble, lujoso y nuevo Porche amarillo – ¡wow! Pero si este auto está de maravilla – miré el interior del auto mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí, me lo eh ganado con mi esfuerzo, junté dinero durante mucho tiempo para poder comprarme esta joyita – sus ojos brillaron de orgullo.

-Te felicito, podrás presumirlo junto a Alice luego – dije mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Por si no te das cuenta, vamos a presumírselo a los demás justo ahora – busqué a Alice con la mirada en el interior del auto, pero no estaba – no seas tonta, tu y yo le vamos a sacar pica a los demás en este lujoso bebé amarillo.

-¡Oh! Ya veo – esperé a que encendiera el motor, pero no lo hizo – Jasper, ya podemos ir a donde sea que vayamos.

-Cierto, lo siento, estaba viendo a Alice desde aquí – seguí la dirección de su mirada y vi a Alice en mi habitación por la ventana.

-¿Qué estará haciendo en mi habitación?

-Debe estar buscando la razón por la cual no estás en casa – negué con la cabeza – o bien está poniendo ropa en tus repisas para disculparse contigo.

-Si quisiera disculparse no estaría haciendo eso – objeté.

-Bella, ella es así, esa es su forma de disculparse, de seguro dejará algo significativo de ella, algo que ella quiere mucho – consideré aquella alternativa, pero no estaría muy segura de eso.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunté para romper el incomodo silencio que se formó mientras Jasper admiraba a Alice.

-¡Oh! Si, vámonos – encendió el motor y comenzamos por un camino desconocido, aunque para mí todos los caminos me eran desconocidos.

-¿A dónde vamos? – dije mientras se oscurecía.

-A cenar, y a comer tu súper helado – una pequeña emoción se me construyó en el estómago al pensar en que probaría el exquisito sabor de mi helado favorito – eso te hace ilusión ¿no?

-La verdad es que no tiene caso mentirte, me hace mucha ilusión probar mi helado favorito otra vez – una sonrisa muy alegre se extendió por mi rostro.

Cuando llegamos me bajé con cuidado en frente de una ¿Qué?

-¿Jasper qué hacemos en una tienda de ropa?

-Mira tus fachas, estás mojada, y es muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarte así, por lo tano, vamos a comprarte ropa – me tomó del codo y me arrastró hacia el interior de la tienda.

Me dejó escoger ropa seca mientras él se cambiaba en el baño público de hombres la ropa mojada por la ropa que traía en su equipaje.

Esto quería decir que… ¡Cielos! ¡Él se quedaría más tiempo del que pensé!

Si, definitivamente algo tenía que alegrarme mi miserable vida en Forks.

-Señorita, ¿va a escoger algo? – la vendedora me miraba con los lentes apoyados en la punta de la nariz.

-Sí, creo que esto – tomé los primeros pantalones que vi de mi talla, una playera azul y un chaleco negro forrado con polar.

-De acuerdo – se alejó de mí y yo me dirigí hacia la sección de ropa interior, tomé lo necesario y para cuando me volteé Jasper estaba en la entrada de la tienda conversando con un chico y había dejado de llover.

Parecía apuesto desde mi lugar.

Tomé la ropa de tal modo que la interior quedara escondida.

-¡Aquí estás! - dijo Jass mirándome.

-¿Dónde más estaría? – dije sarcástica y juguetona.

-Bella, te presento a un viejo amigo, Edward, ella es Bella mi chiquilina – miré al chico frente a mí y la ropa cayó de mis manos por el descontento y la impresión.

"_¡Bella la ropa interior!"_

-¡Mierda! – susurré.

Me agaché rápidamente y tomé la ropa sin notar nada más.

-Bella, ¿puedes traer eso aquí para pagarlo, por favor? – Gracias a Jasper pude alejarme de aquel chico tan desagradable.

-Ten – le dije poniéndola sobre el mesón, apenas llegué a su lado junto a la caja.

Vi pasar los pantalones, la playera, el chaleco y la parte de debajo de la ropa interior, pero no el corpiño negro.

Maldita sea, esto no era posible.

-¿Eso es todo? – me ruboricé al instante.

-No, falta… - no completé, pues me interrumpieron.

-Esto – Edward lo dejó sobre el mesón y me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Oh! Gracias Edward – dijo Jasper.

De pronto el mesón y las mangas de mi chaleco negro me parecieron sumamente interesantes, tanto que no puede escuchar cuando Jasper me llamaba desde la entrada con el chico al lado de él.

-Bells, mundo tierra – me llamó una vez más, por lo que caminé ruborizada hacia él – ten –me ofreció la bolsa – ¿te importaría que Edward nos acompañara a cenar? – puse cara de pocos amigos y de desgana.

-Emm… este… yo… creo que ¿sí?

-Si es un problema, puedo irme – dijo Edward, y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

-Vamos Bella, sé que sería una cena de amigo y amiga, pero nos divertiremos con otro amigo en el grupo – estaba siendo completamente egoísta y justa al querer que el chico se marchara, pero al pensar en Jasper, quien intentaba convencerme de pasar una cena con ellos…

Esto era difícil.

Rechiné los dientes.

-De acuerdo – mascullé con la mandíbula tensa.

-¡Genial! – exclamó Jass.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar delante de mí, y cielos, mi parte pervertida me guió la vista hasta el trasero de Edward, el cual no estaba nada mal.

"_Sé que te gusta lo que ves, pero ¡reacciona! ¿Desde cuándo andas mirando traseros perfectos eh?"_ cierto.

-¡Jasper, si no te importa me iré a cambiar al baño público! – me encaminé al baño de damas sin esperar respuesta y entré.

Me puse el corpiño, la playera y me quité los pantalones, una vez dentro del baño.

Tomé la ropa interior inferior, y los pantalones, los cuales en mi cuerpo quedaron ajustados, claro, no era de esperarse menos si en la etiqueta decía: *"Pitillos"

Me puse las zapatillas y guardé mi ropa en la bolsa.

Una vez en la entrada del baño me abrigué con el nuevo chaleco, que para ser sincera me encantó al igual que la playera y la ropa interior.

-Te ves toda una diosa Bells – me halagó Jasper sinceramente.

-Gracias, pero no lo creo – miré los pantalones con cara de duda, pero sin despreciarlos, pues era un regalo.

-Están geniales puestos en ti, ¿a que sí Edward?

-Mmm… - me miró de pies a cintura con cara crítica – no puedo apreciarlos así.

-Bríndanos una vuelta ¿sí? – pidió Jass riendo por lo bajo con Edward.

-No – negué inmediatamente.

-Vamos, perdón que diga esto, pero tienes buenas piernas para admirar Bells – dijo Jasper, Edward asintió y volvieron a intentar disimular sus risitas que me parecían muy burlonas.

-Sí que son muy imbéciles, te espero en el auto – dije dirigiendo una mirada asesina a ambos y pasando entre ellos dos con la bolsa pegada al estómago.

-Sí que se le ven bien esos pantalones – exclamó Edward detrás de mí.

Yo me limité a parar en frente de la puerta del copiloto y esperar a que llegaran al auto.

Pip-pip, sonó el auto y los seguros estuvieron desactivados.

-Gracias – dije cortante y entré en el auto.

-¿Edward, te importaría acompañar a Bella de camino al restaurant? – preguntó Jasper.

-No, para nada – respondió muy campante el nombrado.

-¿Qué? Jasper, ¿no vienes? – no entendía nada en absoluto.

-Bella, debo esperar a alguien… - hubo una pausa – ten – me pasó las llaves de su coche a través de la ventana abierta.

-No pensarás en confiarme tu carro – le miré sin hacer ninguna señal de aceptar las llaves.

-Vamos, podrás presumir el coche

-Claro, con lo que me gusta llamar la atención – dije sarcásticamente.

-Bella, es solo un auto, sé que puedes – me sonrió convincentemente.

-Sabes cómo conduzco – se quedó mirándome con las lleves aún en la mano estirada – llegaremos mañana – agregué.

-A no, eso sí que no, me revienta ir a poca velocidad – intervino el detestable Edward.

-Y a mí me revienta que estúpidos tarados se metan en conversaciones ajenas, sobre todo si es para decir una tontería – le respondí de mala gana.

-Jasper, la hija de mami no quiere conducir, así que yo puedo hacerlo

-No me llames así, bien lejos estoy de ser una hija de mami – me salí del auto y lo envenené con la mirada.

-¡Wow! Amigo, no quisiste decir eso – le advirtió Jasper.

-¿Por qué no? Bastante irritante es esta niñita – me miró burlón.

-Eso le suena a amenaza – advirtió nuevamente Jasper.

-No soy una "niñita" – enfaticé la palabra – y será mejor que te calles si no quieres perder la lengua – ya estaba bien enojada.

-¿Y quién me hará perderla? ¿Tú? – me miró con menosprecio.

-Ahora sí que estás frito – me iba a lanzar a golpearlo, pero la mano cálida de Jasper me detuvo por la cintura.

-No hagas eso, es mejor una venganza – me susurró al oído mientras extendía mi mano y depositaba las llaves allí.

-De acuerdo – susurré.

-Bien chicos, nos vemos – se despidió con la mano y luego dejó un casto beso en mi coronilla, para caminar hacia una esquina y doblar.

Al ver a Edward subirse al asiento del piloto aclaré mi garganta.

-Yo conduzco – dije caminando hacia él.

-No quiero llegar mañana – se burló.

-Yo conduzco – repetí firme en mi decisión.

-Mira, ¿Qué tal si llegamos a una acuerdo?

-Yo conduzco – le miré con firmeza a los ojos.

Se salió del auto y me senté en el asiento del piloto esperando a que el chico se subiera.

-¿No vienes? – pregunté, pues Jasper había señalado que se iría conmigo.

-¿Te hago falta? – preguntó de vuelta un poco taimado.

-No, pero Jasper dijo que irías conmigo, por eso pregunto

-Puedo caminar – dijo mientras unas gotas de lluvia caían sobre el parabrisas.

-Como quieras – encendí el motor y pisé el acelerador con el freno de mano puesto, solo para oír el ronroneo del motor – maravilloso – dije en un susurro solo para mí.

Quité el freno de mano, pisé el embriague, luego puse la primera marcha y justo cuando iba a pisar el acelerador la puerta se abrió.

-El pequeño Eddie quiere ir en el auto conmigo – me burlé.

-Está lloviendo, por eso vengo aquí, y ¿sabes algo? – Negué con la cabeza – cuida lo que dices, esto de estar a esta cercanía contigo se me puede volver una adicción, y tal vez se me antoje… - se inclinó sobre mí, dejando su pecho pegado a mi pecho y su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío – estar más cerca.

Pisé el acelerador a fondo soltando el embriague de golpe, provocando que el auto diera cortos y bruscos saltitos.

Para mi maldita suerte calló sobre mí, quedando con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y él aprovechó para poner su mano en mi espalda baja.

-Debo poner el freno de mano – dije casi sin aire.

-Yo me encargo – dijo bajando su mano por mi pierna y buscando el freno de mano, que para seguir arruinándome el día estaba entre mis piernas a la altura de un poco más arriba de la rodilla – ya está – dijo subiendo su mano por mi pierna y deteniéndola en mi muslo.

Desde luego que era seguro que quería dar vuelta las cosas.

"_Venganza"_

Claro, usaría esto para vengarme.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y me incliné un poco para arriba para conseguir invitar su boca a un beso, el cual dio sin ningún problema.

Movió sus labios insistentes contra los míos, ardían de deseo, y yo, pues yo…. La verdad es que no sentí nada en especial más que sus manos en mi pierna y en mi espalda.

-Vamos, sé que puedes hacer algo más que eso, besas como bebito – susurré en sus labios.

-Te advertí – Comenzó a besarme un poco más profundo y sus manos ahora intentaban acariciarme, pero detuve la del muslo, la cual no tenía buenas intenciones.

-Debemos ir al restaurant – lo alejé de mí, me senté bien y respiré profundo para acompasar mi respiración de una vez por todas, en cambio el chico de mi lado parecía un Edward totalmente excitado, el cual no podía calmar su respiración.

-¿Me vas a dejar así nada más? – me reclamó.

-Lo siento, pero con el tiempo que perdimos, tendré que conducir más rápido de lo planeado, y corremos peligro – hice nuevamente el proceso para arrancar el auto, y esta vez salió todo a la perfección.

Mi venganza estaba tomando buen camino, ahora podría hacer cualquier cosa con él a cambio de una noche conmigo, pero nunca obtendría lo que él quería, ansiaba tener diversión conmigo, y yo… pues ahora recapacitando debía mantenerme firme, pues al recordar su beso y su dulce aliento… ¡Wow! Esto me gustaba, mi venganza me estaba gustando, y eso podría jugarme en contra, por lo que debía mantener mis emociones alejadas, al igual que mis hormonas.

Una cosa de la que estaba segura es de que este tipo de chicos – mujeriego – estaba muy interesado en su reputación, en como lo verían las mujeres, – con las cuales se acostaría a menudo – en si lo creerían capaz de llevarse a una chica a la cama e inundarla en placer, lo cual no conseguiría conmigo de ningún modo. Y por otro lado también está el caso de los hombres, los cuales lo verían como un poco hombre, ya no cuadraría entre los mechos.

-Bella – su voz estaba entrecortada por el aceleramiento de su respiración.

**Edward POV**

Mi cuerpo pedía más, esta chica me había demostrado que podía ser muy buena en la cama, quizá llamarla niñita no fue lo correcto.

-¿Qué? – respondió con una voz un tanto seductora.

-Sé lo que pretendes – era mujeriego, pero no era tonto, y me daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo esto en venganza, a como la había llamado y a como la había tratado el primer día en que nos conocimos. Y mi teoría de su plan era: me dejaría con la ganas, claro, y luego me restregaría en la cara, frente a todos que no eh podido meterla en mi cama, mi reputación estará arruinada, y las chicas me creerán incapaz de complacerlas; era difícil de creer, pero Bella era inteligente.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué es lo que planeo según tú? – preguntó sin quitar la vista de la calle.

-Intentas vengarte, quieres destruir mi reputación, lo que soy – dije mirando su rostro concentrado.

-¿Me crees capaz de eso?

-No solo de eso, sino que de muchas cosas más – dije, ahora dirigiendo mi mirada hacia su boca, y cuando se movía al hablar me gustaba mucho, pues eran especiales, tenían algo que me volvía loco, algo que me perturbaba cada vez que pensaba que no podía poseerla.

-Bien, pues eso es maravilloso ¿no? – sus labios se abrieron un poco para tomar aire y vi la curva de su labio superior, la cual me pareció haber tenido en mi boca hace un momento.

Su celular sonó, pero no pudo contestarlo.

-Podrías… - dijo en señal de que respondiera.

-¿Dónde está? – pregunté buscándolo con la mirada por todos lados.

-En mi bolsillo trasero – despegó un poco su trasero del asiento y puse mi mano para sacar el celular, el cual estaba muy apretado y pude disfrutar un poco.

-¿Diga? – respondí.

-¿Edward? Soy Jasper

-Ah, sí, ¿qué pasa?

-Les quería decir que estamos en el restaurante "El Pollo Enamorado" – la voz de alguien más se oyó – ¡Aléjalo! ¡Aléjalo! – Era una voz femenina, por lo que pensé que sería la novia – Alice, es solo un gusano, lo siento Edward.

-No hay problema, luego nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós. ¡No Alice, amor! – corté la llamada y le extendí el celular en mi mano.

-Hay que ir al restaurante "El Pollo Enamorado" - dejé el celular en la guantera.

-Maravilloso, y eso es en…

-Dobla aquí a la derecha – hiso como dije y luego seguí indicándola y ella obedeciendo – eres obediente – dije y una sonrisa malhumorada se extendió por su rostro – ahora debes girar en esta y luego besarme aquí – dije estirando los labios.

Reaccionó como nunca lo hubiera esperado, aparcó en frente del lugar y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme.

Este beso fue distinto, fue con un sentido diferente, ya no era solo deseo como al principio, sino que fue un poco más tranquilo, tenía un toque de ¿cariño?

Esto me estaba gustando, y se me estaba formando la idea de hacer de esto algo grato, pero no solo para mí, pues por cómo me estaba besando, pensé en que podría ir lento y hacerla sentir bien a ella, hacer que le gustara besarme, no me sobrepasaría con ella, al besarme de esta manera me estaba dando a conocer como era ella sinceramente; frágil, delicada, pura…

No merecía terminar con esto tan rápido.

Tomé la palanca del asiento y lo eché hacia atrás todo lo que se podía.

Puso una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo, recostándose sobre mí y el asiento en forma horizontal.

Su boca emanaba un calor diferente, otro calor además del corporal, y ¡rayos! Mi conciencia empezaba ya a trabajar sacando conclusiones.

"_Edward, estás casi irreconocible, a una chica como esta ya te la habrías llevado a la cama… creo que… ella te gusta Edward"_

Ignoré por completo la estúpida conclusión de mi conciencia y volví a la chica, la cual tenía una de sus suaves manos en mi mejilla y otra en mi pecho.

Como mantenía mis manos inmóviles y parecía que ella estuviera aprovechándose, decidí en poner una mano en su cintura y otra entre sus cabellos, mientras nuestros labios no se despegaban.

-Ya… tenemos que… que entrar – dijo poniendo sus dos manos en mi pecho para alejar su rostro del mío, mientras yo no moví ni un músculo, ni si quiera abrí los ojos, no quería que esto acabara.

-Espera – la sujeté del brazo sentándome.

-Si no te importa tengo hambre – salió del auto, y esperó a que yo saliera para poner la alarma del auto y encaminarnos hacia el interior del restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola soy Germán! Jajajajja! naaa soy yo y es lamentable que me hayan castigado sin computador, por eso no había podido actualizar nada, pero mi considerada madre me permitió actualizar...<strong>

**Bueno les dejamos el Cap.**

**Esperamos que le guste y que no abandonen plis!**

**Siempre intentaré negociar con mi madre (aun que sea casi imposible conseguir algo, pues me gané el castigo)**

**Esperamos que estén bien y que hayan esperado mucho el nuevo capitulo!**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y de redacción .**

**Les doy mis sinceras disculpas por haberme tardado una enormidad en actualizar!**

**Bueno...**

**Eeeeeeennn Fin! **

**Un abrazo psicológico y espero que nos sigamos leyendo!**

**Chao chao**

**Jajajja!**

**(Las cosas de: Hola Soy Germán, Eeeeeennn Fin, el abrazo psicológico y chao chao son de un chico que es muy bueno haciendo videos los cuales los encuentran en Youtube, si les interesa búsquenlo por: HolaSoyGermán o algo así Jajjaja, tiene bastantes videos de diferentes cosas)**

**Nosotras vemos a Germán Y ustedes?**

**Si no lo ven se lo recomendamos mucho! **

**Bueno ahora sí, nos despedimos y un beso enorme!**

**Las queremos mucho .**

**Bye!**

***Emma~Isabella***


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos lo personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es de Emma Lutz y mia**

**Capitulo 5**

"**Una venganza excitante"**

**Edward POV**

-Veo que estaban un tanto ocupados – dijo Jasper cuando estuvimos parados frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté poniendo mi mano en la espalda baja de Bella, lo cual pareció no molestarle en absoluto.

-Porque extrañamente tienen los labios demasiado rojos e hinchados de lo normal - nos miró picarón.

-¡Ups! – susurró Bella con su boca cerca de mi oído, cosa que estaba empezando a excitarme.

-Eh… No que tenías hambre – dije un poco nervioso.

¡Rayos! ¿Nervioso? ¿Yo nervioso por una chica? Era cierto, algo me estaba sucediendo.

-Es verdad – dijo mirando a Jasper y su novia, Alice creo, y esperó hasta que se distrajeron para acercar su boca a mi oído sensualmente – tengo mucha hambre, pero… de otra cosa – esto me estaba poniendo en aprietos.

Se volteó y puso su boca sobre la mía solo un momento.

Tomó mi mano y me hiso seguirla hasta los asientos en la mesa de Jasper y la chica que me pareció muy angelical.

-¿Están de novios? – preguntó la chica con voz de campanitas.

-No – dijo Bella – amigos – puso su mano en mi pierna bastante más arriba de mi rodilla.

Me tensé al instante por su cercanía a mi órgano en terribles y gigantes aprietos.

**Bella POV**

No haría nada demasiado atrevido, pero esto estaba funcionando, estaba demasiado tenso a mi lado… estaba yéndome como esperaba.

Lo estaba poniendo de las ganas para llevarme a la cama, y sinceramente eso no ocurriría.

-¿Qué van a comer? – preguntó Jasper.

-Yo quiero un delicioso – apreté su pierna un poco al pronunciar esta última palabra – trozo de pastel de chocolate con un café – dejé mi mano en su pierna.

-¿Y tú Edward?

-Eh… este… quiero un… - apreté mi mano un poco y esto lo hiso tiritar muy levemente – una… - subí un poco mi mano, y esta vez estaba bastante cerca de sus partes nobles – una porción de comida china – dijo esto bastante rápido debido a la excitación que debía sentir ahora.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alice, quien me miraba a mí y a él repetidamente.

-S…sí estoy… - apreté mi mano un poco y la subí hasta rozar un poco sus partes nobles – perfecto – estaba acalorado, lo sabía porque puso su caliente mano sobre la mía y la sostuvo justo ahí, no me permitió ni subirla ni bajarla.

-Si me permiten, debo ir al baño un momento – dije y me puse de píe…

**Edward POV**

Cuando pasó por detrás de Jasper y la chica me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Con sus labios articuló la palabra "ven" sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

Miré su trasero hasta que se fue, que excitante, ¡Qué trasero!

-Eh… si no les molesta debo… tengo que… - di algo, imbécil – tengo que ir a tomar un poco de aire, me siento claustrofóbico – "_¿Claustrofóbico? ¿Es enserio? Cuando dije que dijeras algo, el "imbécil", era para ti, no para que dijeras algo imbécil"_

Lo sé pero mi cerebro solo trabaja en una cosa, Bella, además no soy imbécil.

"_Se me hace que sí"_

¡Silencio!

-Claro, ve… - dijo Jasper distraído besando a su novia.

Caminé por donde ella había caminado y me encontré con Bella en el pasillo hacia el cuarto de mantenimiento.

Me tomó de la ropa y me besó fogosamente.

Puse mis manos a cada uno de los lados de su cuerpo apoyado en la muralla azul.

-Bella… - dije sin aliento - ¿Qué fue lo de la mesa? – seguí besándola, pero esta vez tomó mis manos y las puso en su cintura.

-¿Qué… - también dijo sin aliento – no te gustó? – comenzó a moverse hacia el cuarto de mantenimiento.

-No es ese el problema – dije entre sus labios y entrando al oscuro cuarto – es que me encantó – cerré la puerta y la tomé de las caderas – y ahora lo tienes que terminar – la alcé un poco y esta puso una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo quedando en mí como si ella fuera un koala y yo una rama o algo parecido.

Puse mis manos en sus muslos para afirmarla.

La apoyé contra un estante que se calló provocando mucho ruido.

-¡Auch! – dijo ella separando su boca de la mía.

-Lo siento – dije buscando su boca.

-No – separó su boca de la mía otra vez.

-Bella, no me puedes dejar así, empezaste algo, termínalo – acerqué su cuerpo al mío cosa que me excitó.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! – Exclamó al sentirme – aleja eso de mí.

-No puedo – busqué su boca nuevamente – debes terminar esto – apreté sus muslos.

-No, no debo, ni puedo, ni quiero – se bajó de mí rozándome.

-Te necesito – estaba que no podía más.

Me abrazó y me besó como cuando estuvimos en el auto.

**Bella POV**

Tampoco quería ser tan mala.

Lo tranquilicé un poco con el beso calmo y pasivo.

-¿Ya estás bien? – pregunté mirándolo con ojos inocentes.

-No lo sé, tal vez deberías averiguarlo tú misma – dijo totalmente pervertido y excitado.

-No, tengo hambre de comida – caminé delante de él y llegué hasta la mesa.

-¡Oh! Bella – exclamó Jasper un tanto nervioso, pues estaba besándose con Alice, y una de sus manos estaba en la pierna de ella, y no en una parte tocable para toda la gente.

Alice bajó rápida y nerviosamente el vestido que Jasper había subido para abrirse paso a su pierna y quizá… un poco más allá.

¡Wow! Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente.

-¿Dónde… - Balbuceó Alice – donde quedó el muchacho que estaba aquí hace un momento? – se echó viento con la mano y respiró profundamente repetidas veces.

-No lo sé, debe estar… - miré en la dirección en la que habíamos estado hace un momento – ahí viene – tenía el pelo mojado y una que otra gotita en la ropa.

-¿Así que claustrofóbico Edward? – dijo Jasper.

-Sí, eh… esto – estaba un tanto confundido – estaba tomando aire, me sentía… - estaba buscando la palabra correcta – acalorado – me miró coquetamente y se sentó a mi lado otra vez.

-Entonces Bella tiene que ver con esto – sonrió pícaro Jasper.

-Eh…

-Si – me interrumpió Edward, poniendo una mano en mi pierna él ahora.

No daría vuelta las cosas, no lo haría.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la moví hacia arriba y hacia abajo en mi pierna, claro, sin llegar muy arriba.

-La verdad es que sí, Edward… estaba acalorado porque – piensa – porque…

-Ella me estaba… - le di un beso, sin pensarlo, para que guardara silencio.

-Porque me pidió que fuera su novia – apretó un poco la mano en mi pierna, lo que me provocó un pequeño escalofrío.

-¡Oh! Pues, felicidades Bella – dijo Alice alegre.

Jasper nos miró con la duda grabada en el semblante, por lo que Edward buscó mi boca y me besó.

El beso fue…. Profundo, solo daré el detalle de que sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca.

-¡Wow! Lo que tienen que comer es la comida, no sean caníbales – Dijo Jasper.

-Si… Edward – aparté mi boca de la suya, y pasé mis dedos por mis labios.

Quité su mano de mi pierna y le obligué a mantenerla lejos.

Entonces, cuando estaba en plena conversación con Jasper puse mi mano en su pierna rozando su órgano reproductor.

-Y… eso es… lo que… le pasaba – dio un pequeño tiritón al sentir mi mano.

-Bueno, tengo sueño, me quiero ir – ya nos habíamos acabado todo y solo quedaba irnos.

-Bella, recién empieza la noche – me reclamó Jasper.

-Sé a lo que te refieres Jass, y puedes pasar con Alice al lugar que se te antoje, pero tendrás que llevarme a mi casa primero – los miré sonreír.

-De acuerdo, yo…

-Yo la llevo – interrumpió Edward a Jass.

-Ok, eh… ¿cómo se van a ir? – preguntó Jass.

-Tengo mi auto una cuadra más allá – respondió Edward dirigiéndome una mirada, más bien una mirada muy poco discreta a mi trasero.

-Gracias Edward por mirarme el trasero – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Puedo observar lo que es mío – le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Maravilloso, entonces, vayan, yo pago – nos despedimos de Jass y Alice, la cual me abrazó y me susurró en el oído

-Perdón, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy – me apretó bastante fuerte.

-No te preocupes – le susurré de vuelta –que no se repita – luego de la disculpa aceptada Edward puso su mano en mi espalda baja, o incluso un poco más abajo y me guió hacia afuera.

-¡Hola guapo! – le dijo una chica apenas salimos, esta estaba bien pasada de copas.

-Hola, cielo – le respondió amablemente – ¿Qué se le ofrece? – me dejó a un lado y la tomó de los brazos.

-Umm… pues una noche de…. – le dijo lo que sea que continuara al oído.

-Eso suena… bueno – se sonrieron.

Comencé a caminar, pues no me interesaba ni en lo más mínimo lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú! – Me gritaron tres chicos cruzando la calle - ¿no quieres venir un momento? – los miré y me dediqué a seguir caminando sin hacer ni el más mínimo gesto de acercarme a ellos.

-¡Bonita, no seas así! – Sentí que se acercaban a mí – ¡acompáñanos! – luego de unos segundos sentí sus pisadas tras de mí.

Me paré en seco e hice el intento de salir corriendo, pero entonces justo cuando iban a correr tras de mí me devolví pateando muchas piernas y partes nobles en mi camino.

-No me llamen bonita, ni me inviten a divertirlos, porque cuando lo vuelvan a hacer, sus madrecitas llorarán al día siguiente porque aparecieron castrados, desangrados, desnudos y colgados en las puertas de sus casas – fulminé con la mirada a todos los chicos que me habían llamado bonita, que ahora estaban tirados llenos de dolor en el suelo.

-Eres una maldita pe… - le patee la boca.

-Continúa – le ordené.

Por algo tomé clases de defensa personal, boxeo y karate desde los 5 hasta los 16 años, y lamento no haber podido seguir las clases solo por el hecho de que ahora me encuentro en este asqueroso lugar lleno de lluvia torrencial por todas partes.

-Continúa, o alguno de ustedes – me miraron con cara de horror, pues de seguro le quebré los dientes y los labios – eso pensé.

-Bella, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Edward a mi lado.

-Basura violadora – respondí.

-¿Cómo… tú sola?

-Claro, ¿acaso una chica no se puede saber defender? No dependo de un hombre para nada, no como esa zorra.

Me sentía irritada solo por el hecho de que la chica le coqueteó y él a ella, pero estaba muy consciente de que no eran celos, creo.

-Eh… yo…

-Cállate – le dije a Edward, notando de reojo a uno de los chicos del piso sacar una navaja de su bolsillo – linda arma – me acerqué a él y pisé su muñeca con toda mi fuerza hasta que soltó el arma – que obediente, bueno chicos, lo lamento, pero debo irme, que tengan una linda noche bajo esta porquería de lluvia – les sonreí y me encaminé nuevamente hacia donde pretendía llegar.

Cerré la navaja y la mantuve en la mano.

-¿No tienes frio? – me preguntó haciendo ademán de quitarse la chaqueta empapada.

-No, estoy bien – me tomó del brazo.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa? – le hacía falta que lo calentara – ¿estás celosa?

-¿¡Qué! ¿Y por qué debería estar celosa? Que yo sepa no eres mi novio y si ese fuera el caso que piensas recuerda que ya no estamos frente a Alice y Jasper – le aclaré.

-Losé, pero tus jueguitos me tienen confundido – me soltó – ¿por qué lo haces? – se paró frente a mí.

Al parecer su teoría de venganza por mi parte estaba abortada.

-¿no te gustan? Si es así dímelo y no lo haré nunca más – lo miré directo a los ojos.

-Bella, pobre de ti si te detienes – así que lo traigo loco, maravilloso.

-Y si me detengo… ¿qué? – puse mi mano en su abdomen, solo un poco más abajo, sin llegar a su aparato reproductor.

-No te gustará saberlo – puso su mano sobre la mía e intentó bajarla.

-No llegaré hasta ese punto – maté todas sus esperanzas diciendo esto a la vez que iba quitando mi mano – aún – las falsas esperanzas sirven.

-Aún – se reconfortó a sí mismo.

Llegamos hasta el auto y desactivó los seguros de su lujoso auto.

-¿Qué marca es? – pregunté mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad del copiloto.

-Volvo – respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Tú lo compraste? – pregunté.

-Si – miró mis piernas un momento y luego mis caderas.

-Tienes una buena maquina – comenzó a reírse, pero ¿de qué?

"_Si que eres tonta Bella, tiene mucho doble sentido tu ¿cumplido?"_

¡Oh! Mierda.

-Esta no es la única maquina buena, tengo una personal que funciona de mil maravillas.

-No era eso lo que quería decir – dije apretándome los labios para no reír y darle en el gusto.

-Bella, cuida lo que dices, te advertí – comenzó a conducir y paró nuevamente frente al restaurante.

Se acercó a mí y sacó las llaves del auto de Jasper de mi bolsillo trasero.

Se bajó del auto, le dio las llaves a Jasper y luego regresó a su Volvo.

Ahora emprendimos camino hacia mi casa.

-Se me había olvidado que yo tenía las llaves de Jass – solté al aire.

-Sí, me alegra que esos… malnacidos no te las hayan quitado – el objeto tenía más valor ¡Bravo Bella! – los hubiera matado si te hubieran hecho algo.

-No soy tu novia, no tienes que defenderme – aclaré una vez más.

-Permíteme mentirme, aun que sea por el camino a tu casa - ¿novia? Eso era algo bastante diferente a "juguete excitador"

-Como quieras – dije y la irritación se marchó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! les dejamos un cap nuevo!<strong>_

_**Dentro de poco viene el otro cap. **__**Lo estamos haciendo y creo que tendrá bastante misterio!**_

_**Jajajaj y no Laubellacullen94, mi madre no es como Rennee! mi madre es un pedazo de cielo! jajajaja .**_

_**Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas a medida que lean el fic! n.n**_

_**Bueno les dejamos un beso gigante! esperamos sus opiniones, para ver si seguir con la historia.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que nos leen con frecuencia! **_

_**Les quería decir, o informar que yo (Isabella) tengo otro fic tambien! se llama Siempre Mia, para que lo visiten y me den sus opiniones! .**_

_**Este Fic (Amor Peligrosamente Divertido) es el primero que hago, gracias a mi beta y amiga Isabella me incorporé en esta locura maravillosa de fanfic! n.n**_

_**Bueno, Emma ya dijo o insinuó que cualquier falta de ortografia, redaccion y/o gramatica es culpa mía ¬¬ , y me disculpo por cualquier error si? .**_

_**Tambien les queríamos informar que en este fic (en los mensajes de aquí abajo (el que leen)), cuando aparezca este monito:**_

_** . es por que Isabella está hablando.**_

_**Y cuando aparezca este otro monito: n.n es por que habla Emma!**_

_**Bueno, esperamos que entiendan todo y que les guste el cap y el fic!**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por todo!**_

**_Vieron el Trailer de Amanecer Parte 2? Bueno las que no lo hayan visto, encontrarán el Link del Trailer que se estrenó el Miércoles en mi perfil. Que emoción, ya quiero que se estrene la película! ._**

**_Ahora sí, bye, cuídense, las queremos! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia le pertenece a Emma y yo**

**Capitulo 6**

"**No regreso sola a casa"**

**Bella POV**

Miré por la ventanilla y un destello blanco muy familiar pasó entre los árboles.

Entonces recordé…

"_Estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien, pero estaba más que segura que alguien estaba ahí._

_-¿Quién está ahí? – Pregunté en voz alta._

_Solo vi un destello blanco y sentí una ráfaga de viento en mi costado. Me voltee para seguir la rápida figura, pero para mis ojos era imposible._

_Sentí algo frío – además de la lluvia – tocar mi espalda, y luego una sensación de pánico se apoderó de mí."_

-¿Estás bien? – salí de mi concentrada ensoñación por causa de la voz de Edward.

-Si – dije atragantada.

-Estabas como… dormida con los ojos abiertos, algo como tener un sueño despierta – dijo observándome, pues estábamos en luz roja y le era posible mirar otra cosa que no sea el camino.

-Son… solo son cosas que me pasan siempre – no era cierto, pero su completa curiosidad me llamó la atención – me dio un poco de frío – nos dio la luz verde.

-¿Quieres que prenda la calefacción? – detuve su mano.

-No – puse mi mano en su pierna y la acaricié.

-Bella, voy conduciendo – dijo tiritando solo un poco.

-De acuerdo – quité mi mano y me acurruqué en el asiento para hacerlo sentir culpable.

-Bella, lo siento, no te estaba rechazando, sólo que no quiero que ocurra un accidente – no le respondí nada – lo siento en serio – dijo otra vez.

El camino hasta el próximo semáforo – que estaba bastante lejos – estuvo silencioso, hasta que nos detuvimos por la luz roja nuevamente.

-Bella… - esperó a que hablara, pero de mi boca no salió ni el más mínimo ruido.

Cuando nos dio la luz verde anduvo unos metros más y paró a un lado de la autopista.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, quitó el mío y echó mi asiento hacia atrás.

-Dime qué te pasa – se sentó sobre mí.

Nuevamente esperó sin éxito a que hablara.

-¿No me vas a hablar más? – preguntó inclinándose hacia a mí, pero moví mi rostro para que no me besara, pues lo quería hacer sentir culpable – lo siento, en verdad, lo siento mucho, si sonó como si te estuviera rechazando, quiero que sepas que esa no era mi intención – lo miré directo a los ojos, encontrándome con el arrepentimiento en su mirada.

Se agachó nuevamente para besarme y esta vez no corrí el rostro.

Me besó de la forma profunda, así que necesité apartar mi boca de la suya, pues no me dejaba respirar besándome de esa manera.

-Disculpas… aceptadas – dije sin aliento.

-¿Aún tienes frío? – me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, la cual no quise notar completamente por el bien de mis hormonas.

"_A retomar la venganza"_

-Si

-Sé que se puede hacer al respecto – puso su mano por mi muslo tocando mi trasero.

-¿Prender la calefacción? – pregunté con voz y gesto inocente.

-No precisamente – apretó un poco mi trasero y me besó otra vez.

-No me beses así – reclamé.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó volviendo a mi boca.

-Porque no puedo respirar – aparté mi boca de la suya y lo quedé mirando.

Sonrió nuevamente, pero ahora con gesto tierno.

-De acuerdo – me besó menos profundo de manera que yo pudiera respirar, pues al parecer él no tenía problemas.

Puse mis manos en su espalda baja y mis piernas rodearon su cuerpo.

Un celular sonó, supuse que era el de él, pues el mío no sonaba así, y ahora que lo pienso mi celular quedó en…

Oh cielos, quedó en el auto de Jass.

-Demonios – dijo separando su boca de la mía y tomando su celular de su bolsillo – ¿diga? – Respondió de mala gana - ¡Oh! Jasper, ¿Qué pasa? – me miró y rió por lo bajo – entiendo – volvió a mirarme, pero esta vez con una cara más seria - ¿y quién era ese? – preguntó un poco molesto.

Así que hablaban de mí, me pregunto sobre qué.

-Sí, está conmigo – me miró y se enderezó un poco - ¿no le puedo dejar el recado? – supongo que querían hablar conmigo y él no quería.

-Dame eso – le quité el celular y lo puse en mi oído - ¿Jass? Es Bella – dije apartando la mano de Edward del celular.

-Hola Bella

-Hola

-Tú celular se quedó en mi auto y un chico llamó

-¿Sí? ¿Qué chico? - ¿Un chico llamándome a mí? ¿Y a quién le di mi número? ¡Jake!

-Decía que su nombre era…

-Jacob – lo interrumpí.

-Así que lo conoces

-Sí, pero, ¿qué le dijiste?

-Que te llamara mañana

-Y… ¿Quién le dijiste que eras?

-Jasper, tu amigo, le dije que estabas con tu novio – ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Y él que te dijo?

-Guardó silencio, preguntó cuando estarías tú, y le dije que mañana

-Vale, gracias

-Jass, vamos rápido, no quiero estar en el auto sin hacer nada – reclamó Alice – Alice, estoy hablando con Bella. ¿¡Qué! – sentí el grito de Alice y luego un sonido extraño – Bella, soy Alice, lo siento Jasper y yo hablábamos de…

-No te disculpes ni me expliques nada – la interrumpí.

-Bella, tengo frío – me reclamó Edward.

-Umm… ya veo, tampoco estás desocupada –sentí un flujo de calor en las mejillas.

-Lindo rubor – dijo Edward y me acarició el rostro con un dedo.

-Alice, mañana hablamos, que estés bien, salúdame a Jasper – corté el teléfono sin esperar respuesta – ten – le acerqué el celular a las manos.

-Gracias, oye – me dijo guardando su celular en su bolsillo – ¿quién es Jacob? – me sorprendió que hubiera puesto atención a los que dije por celular.

-Un amigo – dije aparentando no tomarle importancia.

-Un amigo – repitió como si estuviera reflexionando – supongo que él te gusta – su rostro adquirió cierta tristeza.

-Edward, es sólo un amigo – me miró con el rostro triste aún, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco mal, pues sin saber por qué sentía que Edward era mi novio – lo conocí esta mañana – aclaré.

-Bella, ¿estás dándome explicaciones? – me pilló – porque si es así me alegro

-No, no te pasas películas, olvida toda idea estúpida que tengas, y sabes aún tengo frio – lo distraje esperando reacción.

-Voy a calentarte – me sonrió pícaramente y comenzó a besarme.

Sus manos acariciaron mi trasero y yo posicioné mis manos en el suyo también.

-Bella… - dijo con un leve tiritón – esperaba que hicieras eso – sonrió nuevamente y volvió a besarme.

-Así no – le advertí excluyendo su lengua de mi boca.

Puse mis manos en su muslo por delante muy cerca de su "miembro" y tuvo reacción inmediata.

-Quiero dormir – dije al sentir a su órgano excitado y levantado – llévame a casa – lo alejé de mí e intenté arreglar el asiento, pero no encontré la manilla que cumplía esa función.

-Bella – me miró directo a los ojos con la cara seria – me estoy cansando de que me dejes así

-Entonces no debería nunca más volver a hacerlo… para que no te canses – lo miré con intención de que supiera que buscaba que me ayudara con el asiento – te importaría… - le dije señalando hacia debajo de mi puesto.

-Claro – seguía siendo amable conmigo y no logré entender por qué.

Se inclinó hacia mis piernas y tomó la manilla que enderezó el asiento dándome un leve golpe en la espalda que me hizo echarme para adelante apretando su brazo entre mis piernas y mi estómago.

-Lo siento – dijimos a la par.

Rió con grandes carcajadas y yo me dediqué a mirarlo relucir sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

Bostecé y el sueño me invadió con ganas.

-Ya nos vamos – dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad - ¿no te vas a poner el cinturón de seguridad? – los parpados me pesaron, sinceramente este día fue muy agotador, muchas mentiras, muchos besos, mi primer beso por venganza, pero no lo contaría como primer beso, claro que no, y sobre todo, fue muy excitador y atrevido.

Así era yo, una vez que me daba sueño debía dormir, pues el sueño era muy potente y pesado, y si no dormía antes de las 12 no podría dormir hasta el otro día.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté luchando contra el sueño.

-Las 11 de la noche, ¿por qué? – solo una hora…. ¿sería posible llegar a mi casa en una hora?

-Necesito dormir antes de las 12 o no podré dormir en toda la noche – contesté con el sueño totalmente notorio.

Me puso el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó la marcha otra vez.

-Llegaremos a tiempo – nuevamente me sorprendió su amabilidad y respeto.

**Edward POV**

La miré luchando por no cerrar sus ojos, me pregunto por qué no se pegaba una dormidita en mi auto… ya luego entendí.

-Bella, no se vale si estás dormida – no debió entender, pues abrió solo un poco los ojos y me miró, o por lo menos lo intentó – me refiero a que no te tocaré, debes estar despierta para que se valga – la miré nuevamente.

-¿Qué rayos? – Se sentó rápidamente y miró por la ventana – detente – me dijo apenas pronunciando bien.

Me detuve y abrió la puerta para bajarse o por lo menos para intentarlo, pues el cinturón de seguridad la devolvió de golpe al asiento.

-Auch – dijo despacio y lentamente.

-¿Qué hay? – pregunté por seguridad, pues si era algo peligroso o le convenía bajarse.

-Parece ser una persona – ¿una persona?

-No te bajes – dije deteniendo su mano que pretendía desactivar el cinturón de seguridad.

Me bajé del auto y me acerqué hacia el bulto.

-¿Qué es? – oí la voz de Bella cerca de mi oído.

-No lo sé, vuelve al auto

-No – su simple respuesta me irritó.

-Vuelve al auto – le repetí más serio y volteándome para mirarla.

-No quiero – bostezó y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse y comenzó a caer poco a poco.

La tomé en brazos y esta se colgó de mi cuello.

-Tenía frío – suspiró y luego sus ojos en conjunto de sus labios se cerraron delicada y suavemente.

Me acerqué un poco hacia el bulto, y al notar que era una persona muerta me entró la curiosidad.

Me agaché con Bella en brazos y noté que el cadáver tenía una marca en especial.

-Esto no es posible – me hablé a mí mismo.

Me puse de pie y unos ruidos entre los árboles se oyeron. Tenía que correr.

Corrí con Bella en brazos hacia el auto y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta la voz suave de mis pesadillas resonó en mi oído.

-Veo que tienes un banquete en tus brazos – abrí la puerta y senté a Bella en el asiento, seguido de darme vuelta y ver a la chica pelirroja.

-Aléjate de ella – le desafíe con la mirada.

-Veo que Carlisle no te ah convertido, me pregunto cuándo sucederá – mi celular sonó.

-No te quiero cerca de ella – me subí al auto y una vez listos Bella y yo comencé a conducir.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, y esta vez lo contesté dejando a un lado las reglas de conducción.

-Edward, ¿dónde está Bella? – dijo Alice alterada.

-Conmigo, voy camino a su casa ¿por qué? – pisé el acelerador todo lo que dio y me salté una luz roja.

Puse a Bella en peligro, y solo llevábamos dos días de conocidos, debía alejarme de ella, su vida estaba en riesgo, y si yo no podía meterla en mi cama permitiría que otro lo lograra con tal de salvar su vida.

-Porque vi que… ustedes se encontraron con una chica pelirroja – ¿de dónde nos vio? ¿También la vio la chica?

-¿Alice dónde estás? – dije alterado también.

-Con Jasper - ¿qué?

-Entonces como viste que Bella y yo…

-Es cierto – me interrumpió – Edward no le digas a Bella, pero tuve una visión y…

-¿Y qué? – le incité a seguir hablando.

-Edward soy Jasper, Alice está rara, ahora mismo está como una estatua con los ojos fijos en alguna cosa lejana – ¿visiones? ¿Era posible?

-Jasper te llamo luego, cuida de tu chica – le corté y le marqué a Carlisle – Carlisle – dije luego del segundo pitido.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – contestó al notar mi alteración.

-Una chica tiene visiones, ¿es posible?

-¿Quien?

-La novia de un amigo, ¿es posible?

-Sí, son pocos los casos

-¿De qué son esas visiones? ¿De lo que pasa en el momento, de lo que pasó o de lo que pasará?

-No lo sé debo examinar a la chica – su voz tomó una nota de preocupación – ¿su nombre es Alice?

-Si

-Edward mañana debemos hablar, algo sucede con Emmett, adiós.

Marqué nuevamente el número de Jasper.

-Edward, ¿cómo que Alice tiene visiones? – la voz de Bella me sobresaltó - ¿por qué vamos tan rápido?

-Cállate un momento Bella, ¿Jasper?

-No vayan a casa de Bella, ella los sigue – dijo Jasper y colgó.

-¿Jasper? – aparté el teléfono de mi oído y se lo dejé a Bella en las piernas.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo un poco alterada al notar mi propia alteración.

-Bella, no puedo decírtelo, ¿Alice es algo tuyo?

-Mi hermana – dijo incorporándose en el asiento – ¡Maldita sea Edward! ¿Qué pasa con Alice? ¡Exijo saber! – alzó la voz.

-Cállate – le advertí desviándome del camino – Alice tuvo una visión – solté.

-Eso no es posible – se negó a creerme.

-Bella, este es el único mundo que conoces – guardé silencio.

**Bella POV**

No entendía nada en absoluto, _"este es el único mundo que conoces"_ ¿qué acaso existía otro? Y si ese fuera el maldito y ridículo caso el debía conocer ese "otro" mundo, por algo me hablaba de él de forma incógnita.

-¿Qué es eso del mundo? – pregunté viendo sus ojos y gestos preocupados.

Algo de verdad tenía que tener lo que me decía, pues no creo que una persona –menos una persona como Edward – fuera tan buen actor como para fingir esa preocupación.

-Si no quieres creerme pues no es mi problema – cambió el tema.

Nos dimos una vueltas y luego cuando pensé que iba a amanecer llegamos a mi casa.

Sentía que los ojos iban a explotarme.

-Bien, adiós, cuídate – me dijo mientras me tomaba delicadamente del rostro y me besaba.

Me separé y lo miré.

-No entiendo nada – dije mientras me bajaba del auto y era recibida por Jasper y Alice, quien me abrazó y miró a Edward con gratitud.

-Vamos a dentro – miré hacia todos lados por instinto y un movimiento entre los árboles me alertó, pero no dije nada.

Los chicos se adelantaron y quedé solo afuera, pues Edward se fue a toda marcha.

Sentí una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego una silueta muy rápida se acercó a Alice, la cual estaba por abrir la puerta.

-¡No! – grité.

Corrí hacia donde ellos y entonces vi el borrón con algo en particular, tenía un color rojo encendido, y reconocí a una mujer.

-¡Bella! – gritó Alice corriendo hacia mí con Jasper siguiéndola.

El borrón se fue como llegó.

-Debemos entrar – advirtió Jasper y entramos corriendo hasta encerrarnos en mi habitación.

Respiré repetidas veces y cerré las cortinas.

-¿Bella? – escuché a Charlie desesperado golpeando mi puerta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola volvimos con un nuevo Cap!<em>**

**_Esperamos que les guste y que haya tenido suspenso!_**

**_Comenzarán a sacar sus conclusiones ¿no?_**

**_Más les vale que lean y les guste la historia, por que si no lo hacen mataré a SM y a todos los actores de la saga ¬¬ entendido? Jajajajaja naa, solo queremos sus opiniones para saber que tal vamos *.*_**

**_Exacto! queremos sus opiniones jajajjaa, ella no es asesina, creo jajajja n.n_**

**_Bueno en fin, las queremos mucho y son muy valiosas para nosotras_**

**_Gracias por todas sus opiniones!_**

**_Besos! ;*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia le pertenece a Emma Lutz y a mi *.***

**Capitulo 7**

"**Malas noticias con un nuevo comienzo"**

**Bella POV**

… -¿Bella? – escuché a Charlie desesperado golpeando mi puerta.

Seguí respirando profundo y me sentí observada por alguien más a parte de Jasper y Alice.

-¿Alice estás bien? – susurré y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

-Si – susurró y me abrazó fuerte – no sé qué pasa conmigo – se separó de mi y miró toda mi habitación.

Tenía que pensar en algo para decirle a Charlie, pero decidí abrirle la puerta a mi padre, entonces Alice se quedó helada e inmóvil, Jasper me miró en alerta y se acercó a su novia moviéndola suavemente hacia mi cama en dónde Alice se aferró ausentemente al marco de esta.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jasper con voz suave.

-No debemos involucrar a más personas, no le abramos a Charlie aún, ella nos observa – seguía ausente mirando alguna cosa sin desconcentrarse. Al oírla saqué la mano de la manilla de mi puerta y le puse el seguro.

Me acerqué un poco a mi ventana y vi el auto de Edward abajo.

-Tendremos que alojar a Edward esta noche – dijo Alice en respuesta a mis pensamientos y saliendo de su trance.

Miré a los dos pares de ojos que analizaban cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Esa es tu… - no pude completar la frase esto era exceso de información para un cerebro sobre cargado – forma de ver…

-Si – me interrumpió – son mis visiones – ahora su mirada era diferente, era precavida, no se le escapaba ningún detalle y estaba asustada – no sé cómo controlarlo – dejó su postura rígida y Jasper acarició sus brazos para relajarla – algo va mal conmigo – se quedó rígida otra vez, pero por un momento corto y me miró fijamente – malas noticias.

-¡Bella! Si no abres esa puerta te prometo que no volveré a dirigirte palabra alguna – miré con gesto de pregunta hacia Alice.

-Ábrele – dijo mirando la ventana. Me acerqué, abrí la puerta y miré a Charlie desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – Me miró serio y un tanto enojado - ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?

Piensa, piensa, piensa…

-Este… estaba, salí a caminar y me perdí – dije soltando disimuladamente el aire contenido.

-Estás castigada – dijo Renée detrás de Charlie.

-Genial – dije sarcásticamente. Ya estaba Renée amargándoles la vida a los demás - ¿se les ofrece algo más? – pregunté a modo de que se vayan

-Si señorita – respondió Charlie – irás al internado, mañana – dijo esto tan bajo que dudé de que fuera real.

-No es cierto – me negué a creerlo.

-Sí, es cierto, tal y como lo oíste, mañana te vas – habló Renée.

-No, no es cierto, no pueden hacerme esto papá, a-a-acabamos de llegar – tartamudeé por lo rápido que hablé , pero Charlie no dijo absolutamente nada.

-No hay discusión – dijo Renée, quien tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, estuvo llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté observando a mis hermanas asomar la cabeza desde sus habitaciones, quienes también tenían el rostro triste. Como nadie me respondió alcé la voz – ¡¿Papá qué pasa?! – este me miró y se marchó con paso firme.

Me quedé mirando con detención el escenario cargado de tristeza.

Miré a Alice quien sabía absolutamente todo, pues estaba apretando los labios para contener sus emociones, las cuales no eran buenas.

-¿Alice qué pasa? – esta se puso de pie y se paró a mi lado apoyando delicadamente una mano en mi hombro.

-Ten fuerza – sin más salió hacia su habitación seguida de Jasper, quien antes de marcharse me acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

-¿Qué mierda pasa? – tanto misterio, poco descanso, mucha información, miedo escalofriante, noticias malas… muchos factores que me tenían el cerebro fatigado.

Renée se fue llorando hasta su habitación de donde vi salir a Charlie con un intento de sonrisa para acogerme y tranquilizarme.

-Hola – no, esto ya es demasiado.

-Ahora no es el momento – respondí mirando a la persona frente a mí con Jessica detrás, la cual se metió a su habitación luego de mirarme.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Edward.

-Eso creo, eso quiero saber – salí de mi habitación dejando a Edward atrás y dirigiéndome hasta la habitación de Renée.

Dudé en si tocar o entrar de una vez, pero decidí entrar en cuanto escuché su llanto.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté mirándola sentada en la cama con el rostro entre las manos.

-Por tu culpa nos divorciaremos – respondió con voz seca y mirándome asesinamente.

-¿Por mi culpa? – no lo podía creer, y yo que iba a intentar ayudarla.

-Sí, porque eres una molestia – dijo aún mirándome fulminante.

-¿Qué? – no entendía nada, ¿y yo qué tenía que ver?

-Maldigo el día en que te concebí – la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Pues me alegro por Charlie, él nunca fue realmente feliz a tu lado – hablé con voz seria y me sentí mareada al oír a mi propia madre maldecir el día en que quedó embarazada de mí.

-Porque estabas tú – sentí una apuñalada en el pecho, justo a la altura del corazón.

- ¿Entonces por qué mierda me tuviste? – Alcé un poco la voz, la tristeza se me mezcló con la rabia al oírla -¿Por qué no me mataste cuando aún era débil, cuando no podía defenderme? – Sentía que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar de impotencia y pena - ¿Por qué no puedes si quiera quererme?- una lágrima salió sin permiso.

-Porque además de ser mi hija… eres mi hermana – dijo esto con voz muy baja y pensé que ya, eso es todo, no estaba nada bien, ¿Charlie era el padre de Renée?

-¿Charlie es tu…? – no pude terminar, pues la garganta se me apretó.

-No –dejó de mirarme – mi padre me tomó a la fuerza… -su voz estaba avergonzada y baja de volumen– por eso no puedo quererte como a una hija, como quiero a mis otras hijas –ella estaba llorando a mares – perdóname por odiarte, pero no puedo quererte –mi corazón se detuvo un momento y luego latió con tanta fuerza que llegó a dolerme.

Abrasé mi torso para contener los restos de mi corazón quebrantado en su lugar.

De mis ojos se derramaron lágrimas, lágrimas que parecían quemarme la piel del rostro.

Retrocedí y salí corriendo hacia el patio sin importarme nada más.

Estaba lloviendo, y me empapé en el acto.

Comencé a caminar, pero sentí un fuego en mis venas, por lo que al no soportarlo me puse a correr mientras lloraba y me empapaba más.

De pronto el fuego de la valentía y coraje me abandonó dejando mi cuerpo vacío, sin fuerzas y entonces supe que debía rendirme ante la realidad, entender lo que mis oídos habían escuchado hace un momento, comprender cada palabra que estaba siendo procesada lentamente por mi cerebro.

Mis rodillas comenzaron a doblarse lentamente.

¿Y ahora qué? Charlie, el único a quien consideraba de mi familia, él único que sentía que me quería, él era el único que me apoyaba, a la única persona a la que amaba realmente, y sin embargo, no era nada mío.

Mis rodillas tocaron el suelo bruscamente.

¿Qué culpa tiene Charlie de que Renée no se lo dijera desde un principio? ¿Qué culpa tiene Renée de los actos de su padre? ¿Qué culpa tienen mis hermanas por el divorcio? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo por haber nacido?

Apoyé mis manos en el suelo dejando caer todo mi peso en mis extremidades.

Empuñé las manos apretando el césped con tal fuerza que mis uñas se enterraron en la palma de mis manos.

Me sentía ajena, sentía que quizá los asuntos se arreglaran si yo no existiera más, que aquella ruptura no sería necesaria, pues todo era… por mi culpa.

"_No, la culpa es del bastardo que le desgració la vida a Renée, no es tu culpa"_

De pronto, mis manos se fueron debilitando, mis piernas también y dejé caer mi cuerpo en aquella mojada cama verde.

Amanecería luego, por lo que debía marcharme pronto al internado, llegar lo antes posible y desaparecer de las vidas de aquellos que me habían conocido, ser una persona diferente que nadie jamás reconozca, ese era mi plan, no volver a esa casa, a la que fue mi casa por un día.

Me puse de pie y caminé débilmente hacia la estancia en frente de mí.

Entré y Charlie estaba allí en cerca de la puerta mirando por la ventana.

-Yo… -me abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Eres y serás mi hija, siempre –besó mi cabeza – que nadie diga lo contrario –me estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y se sentía tan bien, mi padre por primera vez abrazándome y de una forma tan paternal y acogedora.

Me sentí tan segura, tan bien entre sus brazos que me derrumbé en ellos.

-Y tú siempre serás mi único papá – se me quebró el corazón al notar que de su ojos caía una silenciosa lágrima.

Ya no me importaba que me vieran llorar, pero después de esta, me convertiría en una mujer tan dura como la piedra, para nunca ser lastimada otra vez.

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Charlie luego de calmar mi pena.

Tomó sus maletas y abrió la puerta.

-Pero… papá –nunca le había llamado papá – yo no pienso volver aquí –me quedó mirando con sus maletas en las manos.

-Conseguiré un lugar primero, y luego te irás conmigo –me guiñó un ojo e intentó sonreírme.

-Papá… - le atajé otra vez.

-¿Si hija? – se volteó a mirarme.

-Te quiero – sonrió esta vez de verdad y se devolvió a dejarme un beso en la cabeza.

-Yo también – ahora si se marchó, y con él se marchó algo de lo que sostenerme para sentirme un poco más fuerte.

Respiré profundo y no dejé ningún rastro en mi rostro de que lloré hace un momento.

Subí las escaleras ignorando cualquier cosa en mi paso hasta que llegué a mi habitación.

-¿Sucedía algo? – hay no.

-No – mentí y saqué una maleta de debajo de mi cama.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó mirándome desde la puerta.

-Me voy – me limité a responder mientras guardaba ropa en la maleta.

-Eso se nota, pero la cosa es saber a dónde – se acercó a mí.

-Y a ti que te importa – terminé de vaciar mis repisas y cerré la maleta.

-Es cierto, no me importa, solo es simple curiosidad – tomó una de mis manos y me quedé mirándolo con intensión de que me soltara.

-Suéltame – dije sacando mi mano bruscamente al notar que él no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó – pero te ves triste.

-¡Ja! Claro, apenas me viste ayer y crees que ya me conoces – mi celular sonó.

Dirigí mi vista en dirección del sonido, y de seguro que Jasper había dejado mi celular en la cama.

Lo tomé y respondí.

-¿Hola?

-Hola… ¿Bella?- respondió una voz ronca pero amigable.

-Sí… ¿Jacob? – me puse mirando hacia la ventana.

-Si bonita ¿Qué tal?

-Jake… -dudé un momento – lo lamento de veras, iba a llamarte, pero…

-No, tranquila, creo que soy muy cargante – rió leve en el auricular - ¿te ocurrió algo? – se oía un poco preocupado.

-Mmm… nada grave – _"Mentirosa"_ – estoy bien – _"estás muriéndote por dentro"_ – ¿y tú… cómo estás? – bien, distracción para sentirse un poco mejor y despejar la mente.

-Bien, estaba… este… pensaba en si querías salir

-¿Salir? – estaba bien que lo usara por teléfono para despejar mi mente, pero me sentiría fatal si salía con él solo porque lo necesitaba.

-Sí, bueno si quieres puedes decir que no

-Jake… seré sincera… en estos momentos necesito estar sola, y te estaba usando para despejar mi mente, pero… claro que me gustaría salir contigo otro día –así está mejor, la verdad por delante.

-Ya veo… sólo quiero que sepas que no me molesta que me uses para despejar tu mente, está bien…

-Gracias – el sol estaba saliendo, ¡wow! El sol estaba saliendo.

-Bueno, te dejaré la invitación para cuando quieras, tienes mi número, solo llama y yo estaré ahí – me inspiraba cierta confianza… y aunque estábamos lejos pareciera como si fuera una especie de sol en mi vida invernal.

-Muchas gracias – hubo un incomodo silencio en el cual me debatí entre cortar o no – es seguro que te llamaré

-Genial, esperaré tu llamada cuando sea, adiós

-Adiós, cuídate

-Tú también – colgué y miré mi maleta.

-Una cita… -dijo Edward y lo miré.

-Que duermas bien – tomé mi maleta y salí de la habitación en dirección hacia la escalera.

-Espera – me sostuvo del brazo - ¿puedo llevarte? – lo miré sin palabras.

¿Y ahora qué le respondo? Sí, llévame hasta el internado y si quieres por el camino me interrogas ya que estaré atrapada, pero no, quizá pueda saltar del auto y todo mejoraría un poco.

-No – respondí y moví bruscamente mi brazo librándome.

-¿De qué o quién estás escapando? –me sostuvo nuevamente del brazo.

-No te importa –nuevamente me solté de su agarre y bajé las escaleras rápidamente.

"_Recuerda la pelirroja" _mierda.

¿Qué acaso no había algo bueno en toda esta porquería que tenía por vida?

Recordé la pelirroja, recordé que aún no había dormido, recordé que no conocía estos lugares, que no podría ir a ningún lugar sin alguien que conociera aquí, y recordé a Jake.

Marqué su número en frente de la puerta y respondió de inmediato.

-¿Hola? – estaba un poco difícil entenderlo y escucharlo, pues había demasiado ruido a su alrededor.

-Hola, Jake soy Bella

-¡Oh! Bonita, ¿qué pasa? – hiso callar algunas voces femeninas y masculinas.

-Este… quería saber si… ¿estás ocupado? – _"Cielos, ¿cómo eres tan tonta para hablar por celular?"_ Shhhh… no me estés insultando que soy tu imagen.

-¿Ocupado? No para nada. ¿Cómo que no Jake? – esta última pregunta fue de parte de una mujer, la cual tomó el teléfono – ¿Bueno?

-¿Jake?

-Hola, no tengo ni la menor idea de quién seas, pero Jake es mi chico y está ocupadísimo – estaba hablándome una voz tan burlona que me sacó de quicio, pues cuando no dormía mi humor no era el mejor que digamos.

-¿Dónde está Jake? – hablé con voz firme

-Está ocupado perr…

-Dale a él su celular, y no soy la clase de mujer que tú si eres, por favor dame a Jacob – la interrumpí.

-¿Bella?

-Jake, lo siento por haberte interrumpido en lo hayas estado haciendo…

-No estaba haciendo nada, sólo me quitaron el celular y trataba de recuperarlo

-No te preocupes, no me des explicaciones, bueno… adiós

-Espera, ¿para qué llamaste? Dime, estoy desocupado

-No, no era nada importante, adiós debo colgar –corté la llamada sin esperar a que dijera algo.

Muy bien, aquí vamos.

Abrí la puerta y Alice pasó por mi cabeza.

Sus visones… Jasper no estará eternamente aquí… la tratarán de loca, la internarán en un hospital psiquiátrico, y como era Renée, Alice no pasaría mucho tiempo desapercibida.

Otras preguntas se formularon en mi cerebro fatigado ¿Cuándo tiene visones? ¿Qué las provoca? ¿Podría disimularlas o evitarlas?

_Decidí abrirle la puerta a Charlie…_

_Alice se quedó como una estatua._

_-No le abramos a Charlie…_

_Me acerqué a la ventana y vi el auto de Edward abajo…_

_-Tendremos que alojar a Edward esta noche – dijo Alice…_

_Se quedó como una estatua otra vez y me miró…_

_-Malas noticias…_

¿Cómo pudo ella leerme la mente? ¿Cómo pudo saber que deberíamos alojar a Edward sin mirar por la ventana? ¿Cómo pudo saber las malas y horrendas noticias que me esperaban si en ningún momento habló con mis hermanas o Renée… o mi padre? Tenía una teoría algo prematura a todo este asunto… quizá su conciencia mandaba impulsos de lo que los demás pensaban… así podría ver el futuro que le aguardaba a cada persona al sentir los pensamientos.

"_¿Sentir los pensamientos? Estás loca ¿de dónde sacas eso?"_

Bueno, eso era probable, tal vez me estaba volviendo loca

-¿Ahora eres una estatua? – me sobresalté al sentir su voz tan cerca de mi oído.

-¿Que-que estás haciendo? – tartamudee.

-Estaba esperando a que salieras, no es muy seguro salir sola con aquella…cosa – sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero después de todo a él no debía importarle si seguía o no a salvo.

-Gracias, pero estoy por irme –dije con la voz inexpresiva.

-¿Irte a donde? – la voz de campanita de Alice llegó desde la escalera – no piensas dejarme, ¿verdad? – su voz llegó justo detrás de mí poniéndose entremedio de Edward y yo.

-Alice… este… - ¿y ahora qué le decía? Debo irme porque no soy tu hermana del todo, y quiero matarme, luego le dedicaría una sonrisa convincente y ¡chazan! Todo seguiría exactamente igual – yo… - me di la media vuelta y vi sus ojos que estaban esperando una respuesta con buenos argumentos en contra de la que ella ya sabía – no puedo mentirte porque tú ya lo sabes todo – me quedé mirándole unos segundos – me… tengo que ir – me atajó del brazo.

-No te vayas, por favor hermana – me dolió esa palabra que jamás me había dicho, me dolió tanto que tuve que ocultar el rostro para disimular mi dolor.

-Sabes que debo irme, y sabes por qué – me puse la máscara dura y seria – dime, ¿me sucederá algo en el camino? Puedes verlo – estaba siendo dura con ella y eso me dolía aún más, pero si no lo hacía no dejaría que me vaya – puedes ver todo lo que me suceda, no tienes necesidad de tenerme cerca, es inútil seguir estorbando aquí y lo sabes a la perfección –me solté bruscamente de su agarre y salí afuera decidida a irme de una vez por todas.

-Te llevo – Jasper se acercó a mí y tomó la maleta que tenía en mis manos.

Me condujo hacia el lujoso auto amarillo y me metió en él junto con la maleta con cada movimiento alerta a cualquier cosa.

-Bella… -dijo Alice con la voz quebrada – no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes –corrió hacia la puerta y la sujetó para que no la cerrara – por favor –repitió a punto de llorar.

Salí del auto y la abracé muy fuerte.

-Sabes que debo hacerlo – susurré en su oído – te quiero como a una hermana y lo sabes –me apretó como si no hubiera otra vez para vernos.

-No tiene por qué ser así –susurró – todo lo que veo… no me dejes con este miedo –me aparté de ella con mi rostro ya endurecido.

-Si tiene que ser así – la dejé a un lado y me subí al auto en el lugar del copiloto cerrando la puerta.

-Bella… Jasper no te la lleves –le pidió Alice y Jasper pareció estar de acuerdo, entonces lo miré sin ningún tipo de máscara.

-Por favor, ya vámonos, no aguantaré más –al mirar mi rostro retomó su posición de conductor y puso el seguro centralizado para que Alice, quien palmeaba los vidrios de las ventanas, no abriera las puertas.

-¡Jasper! ¡No por favor! – Ya no resistí y exploté en un amargo y silencioso llanto mientras oía a una desesperada y destrozada Alice rogar que no me fuera -¡Por favor! –gritaba entre su llanto.

Jasper respiró profundo una vez y apretó los labios.

-Me odio por hacerle esto –susurré.

No me atreví a descubrirme la cara.

Jasper encendió el auto y comenzó a moverse con cuidado de no lastimar a Alice, quien seguía intentando romper los vidrios polarizados y reforzados.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunté un poco alterada al sentir que sus golpes se detenían.

-Edward –tragó saliva, pues miró a su novia por el espejo retrovisor – la sostuvo, la está… tratando de calmar, él… no se ve muy bien.

Esto era lo mejor, si me quedaba más tiempo me sentiría cada vez más como una extraña que llegó a esa casa por error. Necesitaba estar lejos, ya no saber de esa mujer, sentirme diferente, nueva, pero… no podía alejarme del todo, aunque ellas no, yo amaba a mis "hermanas" porque eso es lo que eran para mí, hermanas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola les dejamos un nuevo capitulo!<strong>_

_**Esperamos que les guste!**_

_**Ante cualquier duda de significado de alguna palabra que no conozca pueden decirnos en los comentarios de sus opiniones ;) no tenemos problema en dejar una especie de "diccionario" en este mensajito personal n.n**_

_**Bueno, les pedimos disculpas por cualquier falta de redacción y/u ortografía en la historia, no tenemos mucho tiempo de redactar bien por los trabajos de la escuela *.***_

_**Haremos los posible por actualizar más seguido! n.n**_

_**En fin, muchas gracias por leernos y**__** esperamos que la historia les siga gustando =)**_

_**Muchas gracias por las opiniones! gracias a sus opiniones podremos saber si nuestra historia vale oro, plata, bronce o caca jajaja n.n**_

_**Ahora si adiós!**_

_**Kisses :*!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes pertenEcen a SM y la historia le pertenece a Emma Lutz y a mí**

**Capitulo 8**

"**Desde cero****"**

…Esto era lo mejor, si me quedaba más tiempo me sentiría cada vez más como una extraña que llegó a esa casa por error. Necesitaba estar lejos, ya no saber de esa mujer, sentirme diferente, nueva, pero… no podía alejarme del todo. Aunque ellas no, yo amaba a mis "hermanas" porque eso es lo que eran para mí, hermanas.

El camino al internado estuvo silencioso, pues ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos con fuerzas ni ganas de hablar.

Cuando me bajé del auto e ingresé los papeles de matrícula y bajé mis cosas del auto, Jasper se fue a ver a su novia.

-Aquí está tu habitación –me indicó una chica rubia abriendo la última puerta del pasillo.

-Gracias –dije mirando la habitación.

-Mi nombre es Tanya, para lo que necesites –sonrió amablemente y se marchó.

Por lo menos tenía una habitación para mi sola, eso era bueno.

Me puse a dejar mis cosas en sus respectivos lugares y cuando terminé sonó un timbre.

Tocaron mi puerta.

-Adelante –dije y entró un chico rubio.

-Hola, soy Mike –me ofreció su mano- hay un simulacro de incendios, debemos seguir lo que estos folletos dicen –sonrió y me dio uno.

-Gracias –dije y abrí el folleto - ¿debemos andar de esta forma tan ridícula por todo el pasillo? –indiqué un dibujito que salía en el papel.

-Sí, creo…-miré a las personas en el pasillo que salían de sus habitaciones en esa posición tan estúpida- veré si hay alguien aquí –tocó la puerta que estaba frente a la mía y la abrió- no, no hay nadie –se volteó hacia mí y se puso en la posición – punta y codo señorita –me indicó.

-Umm…no lo creo –caminé al lado de él.

-Deberías ponerte en posición –me advirtió y siguió avanzando.

-¿Y cómo por qué sería? –pregunté mientras me mezclaba entre la gente que iba en punta y codo.

-Porque la…

-¿Qué se supone que hace señorita Swan? –Miré hacia una puerta de escape en donde estaba una señora con lentes antiguos y varias arrugas en el rostro- empezó con el pie izquierdo en nuestras instalaciones del Internado de Forks.

Los chicos iban saliendo a medida que pasaban a mi lado y se burlaban.

-Veo que no se inquieta con mi presencia señorita Swan –se abrió paso hacia mí entre los chicos pisando algunas manos y callando los reclamos con una mirada estricta.

-¿Por qué debería inquietarme? -me apoyé contra la muralla del pasillo.

-Porque soy la directora del internado, y bien yo podría expulsarla por el inapropiado comportamiento, pero –me miró con desprecio- debo considerar que es una alumna nueva, así que le indicaré las reglas del establecimiento –golpeó un rollo de papel en sus manos y me lo dio.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté abriendo el rollo que se me hacía inacabable.

-El reglamento, debo decir que eso es un pequeño extracto de todo lo que implica en cuanto a reglas y faltas a estas –sus ojos adoptaron un brillo de emoción.

-¿Extracto? –si esto solo era un extracto, entonces no lograba imaginar cómo sería el reglamento completo.

-¿Tiene alguna incapacidad mental señorita Swan? ¿O es sorda? –me miró con desafío y se oyeron unas cuantas risitas burlonas.

-No lo sé…me imagino que tenemos el mismo problema entonces

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-Atreviéndome, sabe…esa es una pregunta estúpida, si uno se pregunta cómo se atrevió a algo, es lógico que atreviéndose, de otro modo no lo habría hecho –me quedó mirando como si le hubiera dicho el peor de los pecados.

-¡Señorita Swan! –exclamó y quiso golpearme con una varilla que tenía en la mano.

-Epa …-sostuve la varilla a centímetros de mi rostro- si quiere respeto, parta respetando al otro –bajé su varilla bruscamente y caminé de regreso a mi habitación.

-No me dé la espalda señorita Swan –seguí caminando y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Me puse los audífonos y puse la música a todo volumen.

Me acosté en la cama que recién había terminado y miré el techo mientras pensaba en todo lo que dejé atrás y lo que estaba comenzando.

"Mis hermanas"…"mi padre" y esa señora llamada Renée.

Seguramente Renée se encargaría de inventarles algo a las chicas exceptuando a Alice, quien ya sabía todo. Mi ausencia en casa les sería extraña a Ángela Y Nessie, quienes me pedían prestadas mis playeras cuando debían salir con un chico, la verdad es que nunca supe el por qué no usaban su ropa que era mucho más bonita y femenina que la mía. Probablemente Rosalie también extrañaría competir consciente o inconscientemente contra mí, tampoco entendía el por qué, ella era más bonita, más elegante, tenía una chorrada de citas al igual que Angie y Nessie -claro que estas dos últimas con una cifra un poco inferior-.

Y finalmente Jessica, no creo que ella tenga tiempo para notar mi ausencia, su mundo gira en torno a ella, pero si se llegara a dar cuenta entonces no le tomaría importancia, y se aprovecharía del ordenador, mis luces que me regaló Jasper y probablemente de mi cama, y sabiendo cómo era ella quizá que para qué la usaría.

Así se me agotó y cansó el cerebro hasta que me dormí.

…

Desperté enrollada en las mantas de mi nueva cama.

Agradecí al cielo no haber soñado nada.

Me levanté y salí de mi habitación hacia el pasillo.

Estaba todo oscuro y no había ningún ruido más que los típicos y repentinos crujidos de la madera del suelo del tercer piso, en donde estaba mi habitación.

-Como puede ver, todos duermen –era la voz de la arrugada directora que se acercaba por la escalera.

-Tienen un control máximo –dijo una voz ronca- ¿podemos ver el equipamiento de alguna habitación? –se acercaban cada vez más.

Entré a mi habitación y me senté en la cama.

-Creo que tenemos una habitación vacía –escuché los pasos en la puerta de mi habitación.

Abrieron mi puerta y me quedé mirando a la directora.

-La vacía es la de enfrente –le indiqué.

El rostro de la directora se calló de la vergüenza.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento señor Black –lo miró y cerró mi puerta.

Me recosté sobre las mantas y sonaron golpes en mi ventana.

Me paré rápidamente para que la señora no escuchara y abrí la ventana.

-¿Quieres salir un momento? –habló en un tono de voz para que solo yo lo escuchara.

-Quisiera, pero…-indiqué hacia atrás de mí-la directora está justo en frente de mi habitación –hablé en el mismo tono.

-Sal por la ventana –sonrió y sus dientes blancos destellaron contra su piel morena a la luz de la luna.

La idea era tentadora, pero corría el riesgo de romperme un hueso o algo por el estilo.

-Vamos –dijo a modo de petición- yo te recibiré –estiró los brazos hacia adelante como si estuviera cargando a alguien.

-Está bien –miré mi puerta y me acerqué.

Puse mi oído pegado en la madera y escuché.

-Una cama… -hablaba la directora.

Puse el seguro de la puerta y caminé de regreso a la ventana.

Miré alrededor en busca de algo que me sirviera de apoyo y localicé una enredadera que se veía firme.

Saqué una pierna y tomé la enredadera, en cuanto estuve segura de estar firmemente agarrada salí completamente y comencé a bajar.

-Bella cuidado –me alertó Jacob y le enredadera comenzó a desprenderse de la muralla.

-Mierda –dije y cerré los ojos para esperar el golpe.

-Te dije que te recibiría –sonrió y no pude evitar sonreír ante la calidez que irradiaba aquella amable y sincera sonrisa.

Me dejó de pie en el suelo y lo miré.

-¿Y bien? –Me oculté bajo las hojas de un árbol -¿para qué me hiciste arriesgar mi matricula en este excelente internado? –dije con simpatía y sarcasmo lo cual logró hacer reír levemente al chico junto a mí.

-¿Sabías que también vendré a este internado?

-¿En serio? –por fin alguien con quien conversar.

-Sí, creo que me vengo mañana, así no estarás sola contra el mundo –rió un poco.

-Perfecto, dos contra el mundo, eso me encanta –sonreí y le di un codazo amistoso en las costillas.

-Bella, ¿por qué te viniste al internado? –me miró.

-Sabes, creo que ya debo volver, de seguro la bruja notó mi ausencia, estoy en la mira –me acerqué a la muralla.

-Pregunta incorrecta –dijo para sí mismo.

Miré la enredadera desprendida.

-¿Y ahora cómo voy a subir?

-Tengo una idea –dijo y miró un tubo a un costado de mi ventana- pisas en estas cosas –me indicó unos desniveles que sobresalían- y será como subir una escalera.

-Bien… -respiré profundo- aquí voy –comencé a subir.

Era realmente fácil si lo hubiera sabido antes.

Luego de que llegué arriba nos despedimos y me fui a dormir.

Ahora tenía mi modo de escaparme cuando me aburriera la directora.

Sonreí mentalmente y me quedé toda la noche mirando el techo sin conciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, el capitulo me quedó corto, espero que les gusta n.n<strong>

**Bueno, la verdad esperamos que no nos abandonen, lamentamos tardar tanto.**

**Muchas gracias por las opiniones y a isa28 por decir que nuestra historia vale oro, muchas gracias!**

**Y lamentamos haberlas torturado yohas jajaaja xD**

**Bueno, no tenemos nada más que decir**

**Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia me pertenece a mí (Angie C.M)... ****LEER ABAJO**

**Capitulo 9**

"**Adiós"**

**Bella POV**

-Gracias, de verdad –una voz un tanto familiar estaba en el pasillo.

Eran las seis de la mañana y no había podido dormir en toda la noche, puesto que dormí toda la tarde.

Escuché la puerta de la habitación de enfrente –que suponía se estaba cerrando- y me levanté, deseaba darme un baño con agua tibia.

Tomé mis cosas y salí de mi habitación en dirección al baño, en cuanto entré me quedé con la boca abierta.

Pensaba que era un baño pequeño para una sola persona, pero era como un baño de centro comercial con muchas puertas, además de las 10 duchas que, supongo, contaban con agua tibia.

-Miren ahí está la nueva –dijo una chica de cabello negro y rizado mientras me señalaba.

Ignoré los comentarios y las imágenes de las chicas haciéndose masajes para reducir su masa corporal en sus estómagos. No entendía por qué hacían eso siendo que tenían un cuerpo de muñeca barbie.

Entré a una de las duchas vacías y dejé mis cosas en uno de los muebles.

¡Wow! Esto era un internado de ricos, me pregunto cómo Renée y Charlie pudieron pagarlo. Bueno, en fin, me desvestí y entré a la ducha. Una vez dentro dejé caer el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo. Justo lo que necesitaba, algo que relajara mis músculos.

Cuando acabé con mi ducha rutinaria de la mañana salí envuelta en una toalla blanca.

-Hola, soy Eric –dijo un chico cuando salí al pasillo con mi ropa interior puesta bajo la toalla, pues a la muy tonta se le había olvidado llevar ropa.

-Amm…soy Bella, si me permites –me escabullí por su lado y entré a mi habitación.

¿Esto era una enfermedad o qué? Todos eran tan extraños, cómo si hicieran lo más estúpido que hay en el mundo.

Me vestí con unos jeans oscuros, una playera verde, un suéter del color de los jeans y mis infaltables converses negras.

Salí de mi habitación y ahí estaba el extraño chico llamado Eric.

-Hola soy Eric –me tendió su mano.

-Hola, soy Bella –estreché su mano a modo de saludo.

Caminé por el pasillo y el chico iba junto a mí.

-Hola, soy Eric –me ofreció su mano de nuevo.

-Si… ya nos presentamos –seguí caminando y puse mis manos en mis bolsillos traseros.

-Hola, soy Eric –esto era muy extraño- ¿Qué tal?

-Eric, ya nos conocemos –lo miré y sonrió tiernamente.

-Hola, soy Eric

-Soy Bella –dije nuevamente.

Algo andaba mal con él. No alcanzaban a pasar ni 15 segundos y repetía su saludo de presentación.

-Hola, soy Eric –ahí estaba con su sonrisa de saludo.

-Si me permites debo atender una asunto –sonreí y caminé en dirección a Jacob.

-Hola Bella –sonrió y me cargó.

-Hola Jake, ¿Qué hay? –me dejó en el suelo.

-Nada nuevo, por fin llegué aquí –sonrió.

-Bien –sonreí- te ves bien.

-Gracias, tú luces enferma –alcé una ceja – tienes ojeras gigantes –pasó su dedo por debajo de mi ojo.

-No dormí en toda la noche, esa es una explicación razonable –aparté su mano.

-Bueno… ¿conoces algo aquí?

-La verdad no, apenas se donde está el baño de chicas y mi habitación

-¿Dónde está tu habitación?

-La última –le señalé al final del pasillo – ¿no recuerdas cuando salí por la ventana? –me apoyé contra la muralla junto a él.

-Mmm…-frunció los labios- no recordaba los cuartos.

Una pregunta que se me había escapado flotó sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? -su mirada se encontró con la mía.

Al ver que no decía nada alcé las cejas para incitarlo a hablar.

-Bueno…-parecía avergonzado y bajó la mirada- averigüé donde vivías –me miró esta vez con extrañeza- por algún motivo sentí como si me estuvieran esperando, tu hermana esa…-parecía confundido- Alice, ella, es un poco extraña ¿es normal que una persona se quede como estatua? –el había sido lo suficientemente observador para darse cuenta de eso.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? -cambié el tema, después de todo empezamos hablando de eso.

-Charlie es amigo de mi padre, él se quedó con nosotros –me sentí emocionada.

-¿Charlie está bien?

-Se veía triste –me miró con ternura- lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –no entendía nada.

-No nos contó mucho, pero… -pasó su mano por mi mejilla- supongo que eres tú –aparté mi rostro de su mano.

-Debo ir a…-me di la media vuelta y choqué con el cuerpo de un chico –lo siento –no lo miré y pasé por su lado mirando el suelo.

-¿Bella? –me tomó del brazo y reconocí su voz, era Edward ¿pero que hacía aquí? Me estaba casi obligando a mirarlo y yo aún no superaba lo que había pasado, era uno de esos temas con los cuales te remueven el corazón de su lugar.

Lo miré -esforzándome por no llorar- a modo de respuesta.

-¿Cómo estás? –era gentil.

-Bien…-me mordí el labio inferior y tragué con dificultad–disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer –caminé de vuelta a mi habitación.

Me encerré dando un portazo y una vez dentro de mi cuarto sentí como las lágrimas, la muestra de debilidad, mojaban mi rostro. Eran lágrimas silenciosas, pero profundas, muy profundas, de esas que te hacen sacar hasta el más profundo de tus dolores. Y en este caso, el único dolor existente era el de saber que quien creía que era mi padre, quien me dio la vida, no lo era, él solo me había reconocido como su hija. Seguramente tampoco sabía de la desgracia de Renée.

Me dediqué a ordenar mi cama, y cuando hube terminado me senté en esta intentando recordar la confortable familia que alguna vez fuimos.

Tocaron mi puerta.

Me sequé las lágrimas y respiré profundo.

-Adelante –me puse de pie al instante al ver quien había venido – ¡Alice! –corrí hacia ella y la abracé.

-Bella ¿estás bien? –estaba alterada y se separó de mí para mirarme.

-Sí, estoy bien –la abracé nuevamente- te extrañaba, me hacía falta alguien como tú-cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras la abrazaba, una lagrima inconsciente rodó por mi mejilla y entonces sentí como si fuera un adiós.

-Bella ¿Cómo es que estas viva? –me separé de ella abruptamente y me quedé mirándola con total preocupación.

-Alice, ¿Qué sucede? –Jasper apareció detrás de ella y me sonrió.

-Caíste por la ventana ¿por qué querías escaparte, Bella? –estaba preocupada.

-Alice…Jacob estaba ahí…impidió mi caída al suelo –Jasper entró y se posicionó junto a Alice.

-¿Jacob? ¿Quién es él? –tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Mi amigo, lo conocí en la biblioteca ¿recuerdas? -se apartó un poco mas de mí y me examinó con la mirada.

-Está bien Alice –le susurró Jasper y Alice relajó su mirada un momento.

-Bella, necesitamos hablar de algo –Alice me tomó de las manos y me sentó en la cama a su lado. Respiró profundo una vez y supe que algo no andaba bien –algo terrible está por ocurrir –no comprendía nada –lo he visto –aclaró y cerró los ojos por un momento –es posible que no siga siendo exactamente la misma –esto era totalmente confuso –quizá no me verás por un tiempo…

-Alice –la interrumpí –estarás bien, no cambiará nada, no hay lugar más seguro que este y yo…

-Bella no te sucederá nada a ti –me interrumpió y comenzó a desesperarse- el tiempo está pasando, cada minuto conmigo está masificando esto, no puedo seguir aquí…-se quedó mirando un punto ciego en el frente.

-¿Qué es Alice? –Jasper puso sus manos en sus hombros con suavidad.

Ella lo miró con cautela.

-Es tiempo –susurró apenas y se puso de pie.

-¿Tiempo de qué? –Avanzaron hacia la puerta- Alice –me puse de pie y la tomé del brazo, esta me miró.

-Bella, debo irme, o vendrán por ti

-No me importa, que vengan por mí, me da igual –ella estaba impaciente por irse, pues se deshizo de mi agarre.

-¿Le quitarías a Charlie lo único que lo mantiene vivo? –esas palabras dolieron.

-Tiene hijas, está Ángela, Rosalie, Jes…

-Ninguna tiene la misma buena relación que tú tienes con él –sus ojos pedían mi perdón- ninguna es su hija como tú lo eres –dejé caer mi mano y miré el suelo.

-Alice –la frené- te quiero –levanté la vista con el corazón partido.

-También te quiero Bella –sonrió y me dio un último abrazo.

-Jasper –este me miró- cuídala y…. –me miró con cautela- prométeme que volverán

-Lo haré, te lo prometo –se acercó a mí y dejó un dulce beso en mi frente- cuídate y no te olvides que te quiero.

Y sin más se fueron sin darme ninguna explicación concreta.

Cerré la puerta y me senté en mi cama, puse mi rostro entre mis manos.

¿Ahora perdía a Alice? ya había perdido a mis supuestas hermanas, a mi madre –no me llevaba bien con ella, pero era mi madre –, y a mi padre, Charlie era simplemente…el mejor hombre que he conocido, el único hombre con el corazón tan puro como para acoger a una bastarda como yo, porque eso es lo que era, una bastarda.

Un timbre sonó en el pasillo y tocaron mi puerta.

Me levanté y abrí con la cabeza hecha un lio.

-Hola –sonrió el chico rubio.

-Hola –devolví el saludo con una sonrisa inexpresiva.

-Bueno, ya nos conocemos, me asignaron como tu monitor durante esta semana –volvió a reglarme una de sus cálidas sonrisas, me sentí mal por no poder devolverle la sonrisa de igual modo.

-Eres muy gentil, gracias –todo lo que decía o hacía, por más que quisiera que saliera con alguna expresión no lo lograba, mis esfuerzos eran en vano- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro –volvió a sonreír.

-No hagas eso otra vez –me miró con confusión- no sonrías así –su sonrisa se disolvió.

-Gracias, es un poco agotador tener que sonreír a cada momento –bufó.

-Si –realmente lo entendía, hubo un tiempo en el cual tenía que fingir que éramos una familia feliz y eso ameritaba sonreír como estúpida todo el día.

-El timbre que acabas de oír anuncia la hora del desayuno –miró su reloj situado en su muñeca derecha- este timbre suena todas las mañanas exactamente a las 7:30 AM –bajamos la escalera al segundo piso, y desde allí bajamos hacia el primero –si llegas tarde más de cinco minutos te quedas sin comer hasta la hora del almuerzo que corresponde a las 2:30 y si tardas, pues tendrás que esperar a las siguiente comida –fuimos al final del pasillo y entre las multitudes divisé a Edward a mi derecha y a Jacob a mi izquierda.

Abrió las puertas de madera y me encontré con un casino normal de un instituto.

-La comida es gratis, así que… -me miró y sonrió fugazmente- come lo que quieras –sin darme opción a preguntas se marchó a un grupo de chicas vestidas con faldas y playeras rosadas y sugerentes. Genial, un grupo de plásticas engreídas.

-¡Hey Bella! –me llamó Jacob desde una mesa en la cual habían dos chicas y un chico a parte de él.

Caminé hasta él intentando recomponer mi actitud.

-Hola Jake –me senté a su lado y apoyé las manos en la mesa ignorando a los demás, lo que menos me apetecía ahora era sociabilizar.

-Ella es Bella –me presentó y tuve que mirar a las personas.

Alcé una mano sin ganas.

-Él es Paul –señaló a un moreno de contextura robusta, pero delgado, y de estatura que parecía ser extremadamente alta.

-Un placer Bella –sonrió con picardía, a lo que yo respondí con una ligera alzada de mi barbilla.

-Ella es Lauren –esta era la chica que me había señalado en el baño.

Odiaba su cabello rizado, parecía como si hubiera utilizado unos químicos incendiarios para obtener semejante resultado. Si quería conseguir afro, lo había conseguido medianamente, pues su cabello era esponjado y se veía realmente seco.

-Hola Bella –sonrió fingiendo agrado.

-¡Ja! –exclamé y alcé una ceja ¿Cómo es que después de mirarte con desprecio y señalarte como si fueras un pedazo de mierda te pueden sonreír de ese modo? Todos estaban locos.

-Y ella es…-parecía confuso- Leah –ella tenía una cara seria y no parecía entusiasmada con la idea de saludarme.

-Bella –hico un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Leah –sonreí haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Leah se quedó inspeccionándome con la mirada, y mientras su inspección no terminara yo no apartaría la vista.

-¿No vas a comer nada Bella? –preguntó Jacob haciendo que Leah desviara la vista hacia él.

-No tengo apetito –lo miré y me estiré en la mesa –me siento cansada –iba a ponerme de pie, pero Jacob tomó mi mano.

Me detuve en seco y miré nuestras manos.

-Quédate un poco más –escuché una risita por parte de Paul.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –pregunté dirigiendo mi vista hacia él –quiero ver si tienes un buen chiste como para que yo pueda reírme.

-Jacob nunca ha suplicado, y ahora si lo hace –se burló dando una gran mordida a su sándwich que escurrió el jugo de tomate y la mayonesa.

-No lo está haciendo–por la forma en la cual se dirigían a Jacob, supe que iba a ser objeto de burla si no me quedaba –yo decido quedarme –me senté nuevamente y me quedé mirando a Paul.

-Tu novia te quiere eh –le dedicó una sonrisa y le pinchó las costillas con el dedo.

-No soy su novia –dije soltando mi mano de la de Jake.

-¿Ah no? Mentiste Jacob, eso no es de amigos –fingió estar herido.

-Nunca dije que fuera mi novia, Paul –el nombrado estalló en una ruidosa y burlona carcajada.

-Claro Jakie, solo mencionaste que era tu chica –su sonrisa socarrona me irritó. No estaba de un humor para aguantar sus burlas, además Jacob se estaba poniendo nervioso –eres un embustero de lo peor

-No creo que Jake tenga la necesidad de inventarse una novia, tiene chicas de sobra tras él –luego de comentar aquello me puse de pie.

Contradecir a este chico me abrió el apetito, así que tomé tu recipiente con papas fritas caseras.

-Buen provecho –di unas palmaditas en el hombro de Jake.

-Gracias –respondió Jacob.

-Oye esas son mis papas –reclamó Paul y salí de la cafetería mientras comía de las papas.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación dejé las papas a un lado, todo rastro de apetito, buen humor o alegría se habían esfumado, solo quedaba la tristeza de un fin, la tristeza de no volver a ver a mi hermana exactamente como la recordaba, me dijo que la vería diferente y mientras más pensaba y le daba vueltas al tema más me hundía en este dolor tan fuerte que era como si te estuvieran removiendo el corazón desde adentro para luego sacarlo de su lugar y pisotearlo frente a tus ojos.

Sentí las mejillas mojadas, pero no me importaba nada, solo quería que Charlie me abrazase y me mintiera diciendo que todo estaría bien, que él estaría siempre conmigo y que aunque yo no fuese su hija me quería como tal.

Mis piernas comenzaron a ceder hasta que sentí mi cuerpo sobre el frio suelo.

Cerré los ojos abrazándome a mí misma, imaginando que Charlie estaba aquí conmigo, que él era quien me abrazaba, que él era mi papá.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoooola! primero que todo! gracias por leer, sin ustedes no tiene sentido publicar una historia.<em>**

**_Emma Lutz, la chica que inició la historia me la dejó a mí y le da las verdaderas gracias por todo este tiempo que la han apoyado. La verdad es que tuvo problemas serios y ya no puede seguir con la historia, PERO está beteando lo que escribo y aportando de lo suyo. Les pide disculpas y quiere que sepan que ustedes la hicieron sentir de MA-RA-VI-LLA! ella sigue en contacto, pero la historia ahora me pertenece, fuera de que solo lleve mi nombre y de que hayamos cambiado de roles (antes yo era la beta y ella la creadora, ahora es al revés, ella la beta y yo la creadora) todo sigue igual, porque ella cambia lo que no le parece._**

**_Bueno sin más que dar las infinitas gracias por sus opiniones (las cuales amo) y por leer (son las mejores :'D ) m_****_e despido, hasta la próxima, y perdón por tardar, espero que les guste el capitulo, creo que estuvo un poco triste :( pero de todos modos esa Bella se va a recomponer jiji!_**

**_Una vez más les doy las gracias y espero que sigan leyendo, porfis! _**

**_Besotes! las amo! _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia originalmente era de Emma Lutz,la cual pasó a pertencerme a mí **

**Capitulo 10**

"**Porque es mi chica"**

**Bella POV**

Desperté en el suelo de mi habitación, sentí mis músculos tensos y aplastados. Sin duda esto iba a la lista de cosas de "no volver a hacer".

Despegué mi rostro del suelo y puse mi mano sobre la piel fría de mi mejilla.

Me puse de pie y me senté en la cama.

Al parecer me había quedado dormida hace una hora pensando en "mi familia".

Salí de mi habitación y caminé hacia el comedor, me dio un hambre enorme, debería haber comido cuando era el momento.

En cuanto iba a entrar la puerta se trabó, estaba con llave. Maldición, tenía hambre.

Unos pasos más lejos había un hombre limpiando el piso, seguramente el hombre del aseo.

-Disculpe –llamé su atención dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro con mi palma.

-¿Dime? –respondió un tipo al cual se le notaban los años.

-Me preguntaba si me dejaría entrar a la cafetería para comer algo –puse una cara inocente.

-Lo siento, pero tengo estrictamente prohibido dar acceso a los alumnos hacia la cafetería fuera de las horas de comida –se apoyó en su escoba.

-¿No podría violar las reglas por una vez? –me apoyé en la muralla.

-Me temo que no, claro si es que no quiero perder mi trabajo.

-¿Y si le ayudo con los que aceres por una semana? –pareció considerarlo.

-No –sonrió y volvió a su tarea.

-Y… -piensa, piensa - ¿Qué tal si convenzo a la directora a que le suba el salario? –alcé las cejas y le di unos codazos amistosos en el costado de su cuerpo para llamar su atención.

-¿Tú? –Me señaló con el hombro- Ja, eso lo conseguiría yo mismo si lo intentara –este hombre me hartó.

-Mire, tengo un hambre fatal, perdí a mi hermana, mi padre no es quien creía y mi madre me odia, tanto así que se alegra de tenerme lejos de casa –me iba aproximando a él a medida que hablaba, lo señalaba con el dedo y alzaba la voz– tengo un serio problema con los cambios de ánimo, y si no como algo ahora podría escalar las paredes y hacer que mi cabeza gire en ciento ochenta grados con tan solo una pizca más de hambre –terminé respirando agitada. El pequeño sustito que le había dado no lo iba a matar.

Miré atentamente su semblante el cual estaba lejos de ser aterrado o asustado.

-¿Así que ahora eres el exorcista? -buscó las llaves en su bolsillo.

-Podría llegar a serlo –alcé las cejas y sonreí al ver que abría la puerta –el hambre me controla –abrí los ojos e intenté asustarlo con un estúpido gesto de manos poniendo mis dedos rígidos.

Logré que soltara una carcajada y me mirara con simpatía.

-No tardes –miró en el interior de la cafetería –al fondo está el refrigerador, me preguntaba si podrías traerme una cerveza que hay tras ese monumental congelador negro.

-Seguro –abrió la puerta y entré rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado.

Miré hacia la puerta en donde él estaba simulando limpiar la entrada mientras silbaba.

Tomé una hamburguesa y una coca-cola del refrigerador.

Caminaba hacia la puerta cuando la directora llegó junto al señor y se quedaron conversando.

Corrí silenciosamente hasta detrás del refrigerador y encontré allí la cerveza.

-¿Se han portado bien mis niños? –preguntó la directora y me asomé un poco para mirar la escena.

Ella estaba apoyada en la pared muy cerca del amable caballero.

-Si –sonrió este.

-Me alegro, ¿no han ensuciado mucho o sí? –no podía ser, la directora le estaba coqueteando. "_Par de tortolos"._

-No claro que no –tomé la cerveza pero esta estaba mojada por lo cual se me resbaló de las manos rodando hasta una mesa en el otro extremo de la cafetería.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó la directora y adentró la cabeza en el lugar.

Me oculté y cerré los ojos dándome un pequeño golpe a propósito contra la pared.

-Nada –pareció inseguro de su respuesta.

-Oí algo –escuché pasos adentrarse –y creo que provino detrás del congelador –se acercaba cada vez más.

Mierda.

-Eh…directora creo que son ratas –dijo el hombre.

-No hay ratas en mi establecimiento –dijo con tono airado.

"_Vamos Bella, juega tu papel"_

¡Ach! Suspiré con cansancio y comencé a roer.

-¡Ay! –Gritó con espanto- ¡una rata! –sentí sus ruidosos tacones de aguja alejarse con pequeños y repetidos pasitos.

-¡Sí, corra! –Gritó el hombre- yo me encargo –se aproximó a mí y me hizo señales de que saliera de mi escondite –bien hecho –rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, claro –miré la entrada –hay que buscar tu cerveza, la perdí –dejó de reír y tomó su escoba con firmeza.

Comenzó a golpear el suelo con la escoba produciendo un estruendoso ruido.

-¡Muere rata, muere! –gritó y dejó de golpear.

Me eché a reír por lo bajo.

-Hay que ponerle énfasis –dijo orgulloso, mientras se ponía la escoba al hombro.

Sin dejar de reír caminé hasta donde se encontraba la lata de cerveza.

-Ten… -le tendí la cerveza mientras intentaba calmarme.

-Gracias –la recibió – por cierto, mi nombre es Wylon, pero dime Will –me tendió su mano luego de guardar la cerveza en su gran bolsillo.

Estreché su mano.

-Bella, en realidad es Isabella, pero prefiero Bella

-Un gusto pequeña exorcista –se burló y sonreí.

-Un gusto también hombre mata ratas imaginarias –sonrió.

-Ese soy yo –me miró por un momento –me recuerdas a mi hija.

-¿De veras? –miré la comida en mi mano.

-Sí, ella era igual de castaña que tú, pero ella tenía los ojos verdes y era tímida –pareció decirlo con pesar.

-¿Era? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Murió, o eso dijo su madre, pero aún siento que está viva…ella era…era especial –su voz se quebró.

-Lo siento –lo menos que quería ahora era ver a alguien triste.

-Si…. Aprendí a vivir sin ella, aunque duele mucho –dijo con voz apagada – deberías salir de aquí, podrían expulsarte y despedirme.

-Claro –me encaminé hacia la puerta –gracias Will.

-De nada y… -rió por lo bajo – cuida lo que dices cuando tienes hambre… siento que hayas perdido a tu hermana.

-Oh…no te preocupes –salí de la cafetería y me dirigí a mi cuarto apresuradamente con la comida en mi mano.

Entré y me senté a comer en mi cama.

**…**

Cuando terminé de comer llevé los restos de papas fritas y el envase a la basura del pasillo.

-¡Señorita Swan! –gritó la directora y me paralicé al lado del basurero –al parecer no leyó las reglas del establecimiento. Nada de comida en dormitorios u otros lugares que no sean la cafetería.

-Lo siento, no sucederá otra vez –la miré. Tenía sus irritantes anteojos reposados en su nariz y me miraba con desdén desde su posición.

-Claro que no se repetirá otra vez, tendrá un castigo para que no se le ocurra volver a hacerlo –sonrió como el Grinch y acomodó sus anteojos –se encargará de quedarse en la puerta de la cafetería después del timbre para inspeccionar que nadie se lleve comida fuera de aquel lugar, además deberá asistir de monitora al señor Cullen, quien está acomodado en la…

-Última habitación –completé con cansancio.

-Insolente, pensaba darle el castigo por un día, pero se lo ganó por una semana.

-No puedo ser monitora si no conozco el lugar –objeté y ella sonrió.

-Ese es el punto, arrégleselas como pueda, y no quedan mapas disponibles –maldita bruja Grinch –le informaré al señor Cullen en este momento, espero que se esmere en su tarea.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, rompe reglas, las paga –y sin más se fue al cuarto de Edward –y venga aquí para presentarla –me llamó con tono estricto.

Caminé a regañadientes hasta que llegué a su lado.

Ya tenía a Edward en frente y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ella es la desagradable chica de la que le hablé, Isabella

-Bella –la corregí.

-Imprudente –miró a Edward, quien no despegaba los ojos de mí –disculpe la insolencia de esta chiquilla, pero al parecer sus padres no la educaron bien.

-No mencione a mis padre otra vez –la miré envenenadamente y hablé con un tono muy asesino.

-Eh…Discúlpela otra vez –me dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

-No me golpee –le atajé el codo y la aparté de mí con brusquedad.

-Directora, con todo respeto, le sugeriría que no ignore sus amenazas –dijo Edward atajando a la señora que perdió el equilibrio.

-Alguien debe educar a esta chiquilla, parece recogida de la calle y adoptada por personas que le tenían lastima y se hicieron llamar sus padres–eso era todo, no aguantaría que me siguiera tratando así.

-¡Le he dejado muy claro que no meta a mis padres en esto! –Le grité y esta iba a golpearme con una mano la cual atajé y corrí con brusquedad -¡Y le dejé muy claro la primer vez que no lo vuelva a intentar!

-¡Pero qué insolencia! –gritó con horror.

Esta vez no vi venir el golpe que me dio en la mejilla logrando que esta quedara ardiendo.

-Directora –dijo Edward intentando mirar mi rostro.

Miré el suelo y empuñé mis manos.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué he hecho! –dijo intentando mirar mi rostro al igual que Edward.

Las lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a ocupar lugar en mis ojos.

-Bella –dijo Edward intentando levantar mi rostro.

-La directora golpeó a la chica nueva –escuché murmullos en el pasillo respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Bella! –me llamó Jacob entre la multitud.

-Hija perdón –dijo la directora.

-No me llame hija –mi voz se quebró y la tomé del cabello llevándome conmigo su peluca.

-¡Mamá! –gritó la chica rubia que conocí el otro día. Tanya -¡Mira lo que has hecho Bella! –Me gritó y me quitó la peluca de la mano –las pagarás – se fue con su madre hacia algún lugar del pasillo.

Comenzaron a reírse y algunos a gruñir.

-¿Te das cuenta que se desquitará con todos? –me gritaban desde todo el pasillo.

-¡Nos harás perder muchos beneficios! ¡Estúpida! ¡Te odio! –muchos gritos estallaron en el pasillo.

-¡Cállense! – Grité sin poder más - ¡Todos ustedes se creen algo en esta porquería de internado, pero ninguno tuvo el valor nunca de poner en su lugar a la directora! –Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar cada vez más mis ojos - ¡Prefieren ser unos chupamedias para que les beneficien! ¡Son unos putos interesados! –todos se quedaron en silencio y quise ir a mi habitación pero había mucha gente en mi camino.

Bajé la mirada y sentí unos brazos cálidos rodearme.

-Ven conmigo –dijo Edward en mi oído y me intentó llevar a su habitación, pero me resistí.

-No –susurré y corrí por el pasillo hasta que divisé a Jacob. Él conocía a mi padre, sentía que era alguien más de confianza y hablar con él me haría bien.

-¡Bella! – me llamó Edward, pero Jacob abrió los brazos para mí y corrí hacia ellos.

En cuanto llegué a sus brazos este me rodeó con ellos y me derrumbé en llanto.

-Tranquila, ven –me susurró y me guió hacia las escaleras.

Bajamos y en cuanto salimos del internado me llevó al árbol que estaba bajo mi ventana.

-Jake… -chillé entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila –acarició mi cabeza – ella no vale tus lágrimas, nadie las vale, son muy, muy valiosas para desperdiciarlas en basura.

Sonreí a medias.

-No lloro por ella –me sequé las lagrimas con la respiración entrecortada –la rabia provoca esto en mí – hice un mueca de desagrado al hablar.

-Oh…entonces… -pareció confuso.

-No es necesario que digas nada Jake –me separé de él y me senté en el suelo.

Me sentía mejor, Jacob era una especie de sol.

-Entonces nos quedamos en silencio –se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano entre la suyas -¿Qué es esto? –miró mi muñeca en la cual habían unos dedos marcados y una especie de anillo.

-Umm… - esa era la marca que me dejó Phil cuando me sacó de debajo de la cama con su anillo hirviendo que se quedó grabado en mi piel al igual que sus dedos – no lo sé –mentí restándole importancia.

-Parece…

-Jake –lo distraje – gracias –lo miré y este me miró regalándome una cálida sonrisa.

-No hay de qué Bella –le devolví la sonrisa. Era mágico como lograba hacerme sentir un poquito mejor el estar con él.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo mi caballero? –jugué.

-Umm…-frunció los labios hacia arriba- con un besito –estiró los labios hacia mí.

-Jacob –lo regañé – mis labios no están para agradecer ahora – sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Me quedé paralizada un momento.

-¡Jacob! – lo aparté de mí.

-¡Bella! –habló igual que yo.

-No debiste hacer eso –me crucé de brazos alejándome un poco más de él.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó juguetón y se acercó a mí.

-Por… –me quedé con la palabra en la boca.

-Porque es mi chica –interrumpió Edward apareciendo entre las hojas caídas del sauce.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo! Espero que les guste!<em>**

**_Gracias por leer y dejar sus opiniones! espero que les guste como voy llevando la historia, y si no les gusta pues muy bien pueden hacerme saber que no les gusta, TODAS las opiniones son bienvenidas (aunque mas las buenas que las malas ajajaja xD)_**

**_Umm... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ...atrasada ajajajaja xD_**

**_Las amo! Y estoy segura que Emma tambien!_**

**_Un abrazotote y un besotote para todas! las amo y MIL GRACIAS!_**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia me pertenece a mí **

**Cap. 11**

"**Castigo"**

**Bella POV**

…-Porque es mi chica –interrumpió Edward apareciendo entre las hojas caídas del sauce.

-¿Qué? –me puse de pie.

-Ella no es tu chica –dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie y alejándome de Edward.

-Sí, lo es –me miró sobre el hombro de Jacob – ¿se te olvida la noche que tuvimos Bella? –lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Noche? –Dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a mí – ¿tuviste una noche con él? –Yo no apartaba mi mirada asesina de Edward –Bella –me llamó Jacob tomándome del brazo.

-Sí, Jacob, tuve una noche con él –miré a Jacob el cual pareció muy molesto – una noche en la que este marica no pudo llevarme a la cama –ahora era el turno de Edward de fulminarme con la mirada.

Jacob soltó una carcajada aguda y burlona.

-Así que no pudiste llevártela a la cama –se echó a reír con ganas.

-Bella, sabes perfectamente bien que lo deseabas –éste se acercó a mí esquivando a Jacob – ¿no recuerdas que tenías frío en el auto? –Me arrinconó en el muro y habló cerca de mi oído - ¿se te olvidó lo que me hacías bajo la mesa cuando no nos miraban? –Mordió lóbulo de mi oreja, lo cual me provocó una estúpida aceleración del pulso y respiración - ¿recuerdas como me tenías en aquel armario obscuro lleno de cosas de limpieza? –Puso un brazo a cada lado de mi cabeza y apegó su cadera a la mía - ¿recuerdas lo duro que rozaba tus piernas? –acercó sus labios a los mío y los rozó. Me sentía con ganas de gritarle en la cara que era un imbécil, pero rápidamente esas ganas de gritarle lo que era fueron ahogadas por el deseo de gritarle por otro motivo.

-Aléjate de mí – mi voz apenas fue audible.

-No te oigo –sentí como presionaba su erección contra mi vientre.

-Aléjate de mí –intenté hablar más fuerte, pero me era imposible, estaba luchando por no cerrar los ojos, porque si lo hacía Edward lo malinterpretaría.

Jacob apartó a Edward de mí bruscamente.

-No vuelvas a acercarte de esa forma a ella –dijo hecho una furia.

-¿O qué? – lo desafió Edward poniéndose de píe.

-Ya lo verás –Jacob y Edward se acercaron con sus puños apretados.

-Basta –me acerqué a ellos y me puse en medio.

-No Bella –Jacob me apartó y tropecé sin querer cayendo al suelo.

Jacob se agachó para ayudarme, pero Edward le dio un puñetazo en la quijada.

-¡Edward! –le grité y me puse de pie rápidamente.

Jacob le dio un golpe en el abdomen y se desató la pelea.

-¡Basta! –apenas podía ver sus rápidos puños aterrizando en el cuerpo del otro.

-Te enseñaré que a un Cullen se respeta –Edward estaba sobre Jacob el cual intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Pude ver que Edward planeaba darla la golpiza de su vida, lo cual volaría los dientes de Jacob.

-¡Edward no! – me ignoró y empuño su mano con más fuerza aún.

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía horrorizarme al ver a Jacob, mi sol, bajo el cuerpo de Edward, el cual lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de su ropa y estaba a punto de ser papilla.

Sin pensarlo me lancé contra el cuerpo de Edward, el cual calló a un lado por la fuerza con la que corrí.

Edward calló debajo de mi cuerpo, lo cual amortiguó mi caída.

-¡Señorita Swan! –me gritó la directora desde un lado de nuestra caída.

Edward estaba jadeando y tenía sangre saliendo de su labio roto al igualo que un gran moretón en su ojo derecho.

Por la forma en que estaba sobre Edward parecía como si yo fui quien lo golpeó.

-¡Es totalmente inaceptable lo que ha hecho! –me puse de pie mirando a la directora.

-¡Bella eres una salvaje! – me gritó Edward fingiendo dolor.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre golpear así a estos chicos?! –me tomó de un brazo y me sacudió con fuerza.

-Directora usted no entiende…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente –me interrumpió mientras me soltaba con brusquedad.

-Directora, ella no me golpeó –dijo Jacob adelantándose un paso.

-No se preocupe señor Black, no es necesaria la caballerosidad ahora, ésta no es una dama –me miró con desdén y me empujó hacia su hija, la cual me miraba con odio –la mantendremos alejada de ustedes, será un buen castigo, la aislaremos una semana para que se discipline –Tanya sonrió con malicia y me tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-Señora directora, eso no es necesario –dijo Jacob y yo miré el suelo.

-Jacob cuando una señora amargada odia, no entiende de razones, solo se deja llevar por su odio –Tanya me dio un golpe en la cabeza, el cual le devolví.

-¡Insolente! –me solté del agarre de Tanya con total desagrado y me alejé de ellos.

-Directora, no es necesario que la aíslen –dijo Edward y pasé por su lado ignorando su mirada.

-Si es necesario, ella es una salvaje, usted mismo lo dijo –llegué a un lado de Jacob y me estiré para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego –le dije y me tomó de la mano.

-No te irás sin que aclaremos la situación –me retuvo allí y lo miré, tenía tanta rabia acumulada y…decepción, sí, sentía decepción por Edward, aunque de él se pueden esperar muchas cosas.

-No –negué con la cabeza mientras lo miraba, mis lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Él tragó en seco y me soltó la mano.

-Ella no lo hizo –dijo Jacob – Edward está mintiendo, ella se lanzó hacia él porque me estaba golpeando, Edward iba a sacarme los dientes de un golpe – me fui alejando ignorando el tema. Ya sabía cómo terminaría.

Edward negaría todo aquello que lo acusara, y Jacob intentaría hacer creíble la verdad. La directora me encerraría una semana y Tanya…en cuanto a ella me importaba un rábano lo que hiciera o no.

-No creas que mi madre te dejará libre, te mereces el encierro –y hablando de la reina de roma.

-Sabes –me detuve y me voltee a encararla- me importa la mismísima nada lo que decidan de mi libertad, mientras no se metan con mi integridad física o mi familia, todo estará igual que siempre –seguí caminando hacia el interior del edificio, pero Tanya me tomó del brazo haciendo que me detenga.

-Ten cuidado nuevita, si fui amable la primera vez fue por cortesía, así que si no respetas a mi madre o a mí, te verás hundiéndote en el infierno, tanto así que querrás irte de este lugar –amenazó con su mirada impenetrable. Me zafé se su agarre con un movimiento carente de suavidad y la encaré una vez más.

-Espero con ansias que ese día llegue –le di unas palmaditas en el hombro y me encaminé hacia el interior del lugar nuevamente.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación pude oír que aún discutía y como suponía la directora no cambiaba de parecer, quería apartarme del resto de las personas.

Tenía todo listo para irme donde quiera que me llevara para aislarme.

Mi puerta se abrió dando paso a una directora con cara de "no cambiaré de opinión".

-Toma tus cosas y sígueme –dijo cortante y salió de mi habitación.

Tomé mi maleta y salí tras ella, subió una escalera al final del pasillo y caminamos hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, en donde había una habitación, la única en esa planta.

-Dormirás aquí, ten –me dio un horario de clases – harás tu vida normal, solo que… -ajustó sus anteojos y me miró de abajo a arriba – sin amigos, si te veo hablando con alguien serán ellos quienes pierdan su matrícula, ¿entendido? –divisé una cámara de seguridad al final del pasillo que apuntaba con el lente junto hacia mi temporal habitación, y junto a esa espía mecánica, había otra con el lente hacia la escalera. Bien, estaba jodida.

Sonreí sin humor ante la idea de que esta gente de verdad que era increíble, solo porque ellos creían que uno estaba mal enseñado te mantenía como un prisionero.

-Entendido –hablé luego de unos segundos.

-Bien –volvió a inspeccionarme con la mirada – espero que se levante a tiempo para asistir hacia sus clases.

Un sonido provino de alguna parte, el cual se detuvo cuando la directora presionó un pequeño botón de su reloj.

Suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia la escalera.

-Debo ver al exterminador de ratas, luego esta chica, sus padres, si debo informar su situación a sus padres –se quejaba a medida que se alejaba de mí.

Bueno, ya que, no podría hacer nada contra el excelente destino que me tocaba vivir. Suspiré pesadamente y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando entré dejé caer la maleta junto a la cama.

No estaba nada mal, había una cama a un costado, un baño a unos cuantos metros de la cama y la ventana, pfff….la ventana tenía una protección de barras de hierro, con lo cual sería difícil escapar.

Me dejé caer en la cama y leí el papel donde salían los horarios de mis clases que comenzaban mañana.

De acuerdo, luego del desayuno empezaba con lengua, seguida de biología y matemática, el almuerzo, artes y química, no estaba tan pesado, claro sin contar que debía cumplir aquel castigo de revisar que nadie saque comida de la cafetería.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me dispuse a buscar mi pijama.

En cuanto tuve mi pantalón con mi playera puesta me recosté en la cama cubriéndome hasta el cuello con las mantas. La maldita lluvia comenzaba a caer nuevamente.

…

Al despertar me levanté perezosamente y fui al baño a ducharme, en cuanto terminé de asearme, me vestí con unos jeans oscuros, mis converses negras y una playera negra que tenía estampado: "I don't care, Fuck You"

Si no podía decirle esto a la cara a la directora –no por falta de valor, si no porque le complicaría las cosas a Charlie al no tener donde quedarme si me expulsaran del internado gracias a esto–, me agradaría que entendiera el mensaje.

Me puse un abrigo calentito y salí de la habitación. Cuando iba bajando justo sonó el timbrazo del desayuno.

-Buenos días alumnos –saludó la directora a través de un parlante en una esquina de la cafetería – quiero informales que está estrictamente prohibido hablar con la señorita Isabella Swan esta semana –miré a mi alrededor, como supuse, todos estaban mirándome – espero por el bien de los estudiantes que no se le acerquen durante esta semana, si sorprendo a algún alumno faltando a esta prohibición será expulsado, ya que la señorita Swan, al estar en aislamiento, goza de inmunidad a este tipo de sentencia –risitas burlonas se oían en todo el lugar. Genial, ahora todos miraban en mi dirección – eso es todo, que tengan un buen día.

-Buen día su abuela –murmuré y desabroché mi abrigo, olvidaba que este lugar tenía calefactor y regulador de temperatura. Yo era la única boba con un abrigo tan grueso. Cuando me hube quitado el abrigo lo llevé en la mano mientras caminaba hacia una mesa vacía.

-¡Linda playera Swan! –gritó un chico desde algún lugar.

-¡Hermosas curvas! –volvieron a gritar.

-Sabes llenar esos pantalones con ese trasero –esta vez miré en dirección del chico que había hecho ese comentario que me desagradó sobremanera.

-¡Fuck You! –le grité y le enseñé el dedo de en medio para luego señalar mi playera donde se situaban aquellas palabras.

-¡Venga! ¡Me encantas! –volvió a gritar y sonreí, pude reconocerlo ahora que me miraba de frente desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¡También me encantas Paul! –grité bromeando y sonreí más ampliamente cuando unas chicas se pararon indignadas y pasaron junto a mí empujándome con sus hombros.

-¡Eres apetecible mi amor! –gritó sonriendo claramente a modo de burla.

-¡Sí, ya veo que si guapo, te cae la baba! –sonreí ante el gesto que hizo simulando limpiar su saliva.

Me lanzó un beso y yo hice lo mismo para luego sentarme en la mesa más apartada que encontré. Si estaba castigada, cumpliría bien mi trabajo de recluso.

Me senté mirando mis manos unidas sobre la mesa.

-¿Bella, algún problema? –susurró aquella voz ronca de hombre.

-No –no lo miré sabía perfectamente bien quién era.

-Dicen que allí arriba hace mucho frio ¿eso es verdad?

-Jake…no quiero que te expulsen –lo miré el estaba agachado a mi lado.

-Bella, sabes que me preocupas, por favor –tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-No Jake, por favor tu… ¿sabes cómo me sentiría si te cancelan la matricula por mi culpa? –en sus ojos había profunda culpabilidad y yo entendía por qué –esto no es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste, solo será una semana –miré a todos los lados y le di un beso en la mejilla – ahora vete –no se movió –por favor.

-Solo si aceptas esto –dejó una soda y un paquete de cheetos. Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza –quiero verte comer –me regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

-Vete

-Está bien –acercó su rostro al mío y besó mis labios solo por unos segundos.

-Jake –reclamé apartándolo de mí.

-Come, estaré observándote –sonrió antes de irse.

Lo vi caminar hacia su mesa junto con Paul, quien hizo un gesto sugerente con sus cejas. Sonreí ante esto y alcé una ceja.

Me lanzó un beso y me dispuse a comer.

Desde que entré en la cafetería me sentí observada, pero en estos momentos sentía como si algo me quemara.

Abrí los cheetos y la soda, mis papilas gustativas estaban esperando por aquellas deliciosas baritas de queso. Me dediqué a comer sin importarme el resto, tenía mucho en qué pensar. Mucho en lo que reflexionar y sin duda, debía conocer a la gente de este lugar, en quien yo confiaba ahora era en Will, él no me delató, y sé que soy una maldita por no confiar como se debe en alguien como Jake, pero apenas lo conocía, y él al parecer pretende más que una linda amistad.

Se me fue el tiempo comiendo, bebiendo y pensando que no me di cuenta de que el timbre sonó y todos se estaban yendo.

Corrí hacia la puerta de la cafetería y me paré allí inspeccionando las manos de todo aquel que salía de ahí.

-Alto ahí –le dije a una chica que llevaba una hamburguesa.

Todos se quedaron estáticos en su lugar y cerré las puertas.

-No puedes sacar alimentos fuera de la cafetería –estiré la mano para que me diera la hamburguesa, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te la daré? –preguntó desafiándome.

-Pues te diré –me puse frente a ella con mis manos en mi cintura – si no me das eso ahora, estoy dispuesta a poner cucarachas en tu cama y comida –se rió con burla y todos la siguieron a excepción de Jacob, Leah y Paul.

-No te la daré, muévete idiota –sonreí y abrí la puerta.

-Está bien, que conste que te avisé –salió con hamburguesa en la mano y seguí con mi trabajo.

Edward fue el último en salir, corrí por los pasillos hacia mi clase de lengua. Gracias a Dios llegué a tiempo.

Cuando entré tuve que sentarme sola y como se estaba haciendo costumbre ellos se burlaban de mí. Conseguiría el respeto que merezco, estaba segura de aquello.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! espero que este capi les guste!<em>**

**_Espero que estén muy bien y que tengan muchos planes buenos para estas vacaciones, para que luego se recreen con la lectura!_**

**_Bueno, muchas gracias por esas maravillosas opiniones! de verdad que las amo mucho. _**

**_Pienso en saltarme la semana, ya que será rutinaria y hasta se pondría tedioso y aburrido si lo escribo día a día (me refiero a la semana del aislamiento de Bella) ya que toda la semana será lo mismo, pensaba en saltarme la semana para comenzar con la acción, pues nuestra querida Bella piensa hacer un plan de venganza muajajajaja xD_**

**_Bueno, las dejo, las quiero mucho!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia me pertenece por completo a mí**

**Cap. 12**

"**No te libras de esta"**

**Bella POV**

La semana pasó exactamente como creía que iba a pasar, pero claro, aún recordaba mi cumplimiento de amenaza contra aquella chica.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba caminando por el pasillo, luego de averiguar cuál era la habitación de esa chica, me había sentido genial al vaciar aquel recipiente lleno de cucarachas sobre su cama._

_-Hola –la saludé con una sonrisa sínica mientras pasaba por el pasillo junto a mí. _

_La reacción que esperaba no tardó en aparecer, me miró con extrañeza._

_Cuando entró en su habitación conté justamente cinco segundos y los gritos de la tipa que se había atrevido a desafiarme comenzaron a resonar en todo el pasillo. Me eché a reír cuando comenzó a gritar maldiciones._

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cucarachas! –gritaba histérica, cuando salió de su habitación y me vio al final del pasillo se dirigió hacia mí a toda velocidad._

_Ella estaba roja por el esfuerzo de gritar, esto me estaba gustando._

_-¡Tú! –me apuntó con expresión desquiciada. _

_-Ajá –crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho – ¿tienes algo que decirme? –era una chica morena._

_-¡Cómo pudiste! –la directora no tardó en aparecer justo tras de mí, tal como lo había planeado._

_-¿Cómo pude qué? Vamos dilo, la directora estaría encantada de oírlo –sonreí con malicia, al parecer esto de pensar las cosas y luego hacerlas si funcionaba._

_La chica retrocedió un paso y bajó su dedo, pero aún estaba colorada._

_-¿A qué se refiere la señorita Swan, Senna? –alcé las cejas incitándola a hablar. _

_-Anda Senna, todos quieren oírlo –habían muchos estudiantes a nuestro alrededor._

_-Ella… -de pronto cuadró sus hombros y me apuntó – ¡ella puso cucarachas en mi cama! _

_-Así que…Isabella, sigues haciendo de las tuyas ¿eh? ¿No te basta con la semana de aislamiento? – yo aún miraba a Senna, de seguro no tendría las agallas de decir que faltó a las reglas. _

_-Señora directora –empezar con respeto sería una buena idea –usted por lo poco que me ha conocido, pero por las muchas veces que nos hemos encontrado gracias a un problema, debo decirle, que usted sabe que no actúo sin razones, y tengo una buena razón –la señora me concedió el beneficio de la duda y miró a Senna en busca de dicha razón._

_-Yo…eh…_

_-Sacó comida de la cafetería, regla Nº23 Prohibido ingerir alimentos fuera del lugar establecido para consumirlos –dijo Leah apareciendo detrás de Senna._

_-¿Es eso cierto señorita Stamford? –ella no tuvo otra opción más que asentir, todos los alumnos estuvieron presentes en ese momento y podría usarlos como testigos a mi favor – esto es inaceptable por su parte, señorita, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, usted remplazará a Isabella en el castigo semanal de registrar que no se falte a la regla Nº23 como bien dijo la señorita Clearwater –la directora se dirigió a mí en esta oportunidad- vuelva a su aislamiento, ¡y cada quien a su cuarto! –así el pasillo quedó vacío, salvo que Senna y yo aún estábamos mirándonos a cada lado del largo corredor._

_Ella muy educadamente –nótese el sarcasmo- levantó el dedo de en medio hacia mí, yo solo le enseñé mi playera._

_-I don't care –dije y sin darle tiempo a más insultos me fui a mi habitación temporal._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ahora, por fin estaba instalándome nuevamente en mi habitación definitiva.

Estaba desempacando cuando encontré mi ordenador y mis lucecitas que me regaló Jass, la verdad no recordaba haber empacado todo esto.

Vaya, tampoco recordaba haber empacado lencería. Definitivamente Alice debió haber hecho algo con mi equipaje improvisado.

Acomodé las pequeñas luces, y dejé el ordenador sobre el escritorio cerca de la ventana.

Era día viernes, la directora me había permitido volver a mi habitación antes de tiempo, pero la desgracia seguía, no sabía qué hacer, el fin de semana era obligatorio irse del internado para reparar absolutamente todas las fallas existentes, y yo no tenía donde ir.

Un timbre sonó y me dirigí directamente hacia la sala de reuniones, la cual estaba situada junto a la oficina de la directora.

Todos se reunieron allí, para mi sorpresa Paul se sentó a un lado mío y Jake al otro lado.

-Hola –saludé.

-Hola mi amor –dijo Paul y tomó mi mano para luego darle un beso.

-Paul –saqué mi mano con fingido asco – no traspases tus microbios –bromee pasando mi mano por su ropa limpiándome.

-No le has dicho lo mismo a Jakie eh –hizo ese gesto sugerente con sus cejas tan propio de él.

-Yo no lo beso, y para tu información su nombre es Jacob –me dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

-Hola Bella –saludó Jake a mi lado derecho.

-Hola Jake –lo miré y sonreí ante su ceño fruncido – ¿algún problema?

-¿No me besas? –sonrió.

-No, tú lo haces –y ahí estaba de nuevo él, besando mis labios, lo aparté rápidamente – como vuelvas a hacerlo te daré una patada en tus bo…

-Isabella, luego será tiempo de tu relación –me interrumpió la directora.

-No tengo ninguna relación –me crucé de brazos y me dediqué a escuchar a la bruja Grinch.

-Bueno…quiero informarles que a partir del lunes tendrán que tomar un taller obligatorio, los cueles son tres, el primero es deportes en el cuál se dividirán en grupos mixtos o separados por sexo según sea requerido. El segundo es artes plásticas, en el cual, al igual que en el taller de deportes, se excluirá a todo aquél con una conducta inapropiada –la señora me dirigió una mirada.

-Estás fuera Swan –dijo Lauren con una sonrisa socarrona –no hay lugar para ti.

-Genial, tendrás espacio suficiente para tu enorme ego –respondí sin darle importancia.

Había notado a Lauren durante la semana sobrevalorar su apariencia, se creía una chica hermosa cuyas cualidades "que superaban la perfección" no han sido reconocidas como se debe.

-¡Óyeme bien! ¡Yo no tengo un enorme ego! –Casi saltó sobre mí – ¡yo solo defiendo lo que es hermoso!

-¿Entonces por qué te defiendes? –ladee mi cabeza levemente mientras mordía mi labio y sonreía victoriosa.

-Touché –dijo Edward y pude notar como hasta la directora intentaba contener una risita.

-Volvamos al tema –no fue problema para mí poner atención en la directora, pero al parecer si fue problema para la ofendida Lauren, pues Paul a menudo me decía que ella me miraba con odio – el tercer taller es danza, en este taller existen todo tipo de danza menos la típica, nacional o como le quieran llamar, en este taller pueden asistir todos los que deseen, claro que si algún estudiante baja sus calificaciones en los estudios será excluido del taller en donde estén, y hasta que no se regulen sus notas no podrán ingresar a otro taller.

-Señora Directora –llamó la atención un chico el cual tenía una hermosa carita tierna.

-¿Si Seth?

-¿Qué es lo que harán aquellos estudiantes expulsados mientras se recuperan las notas?

-Buena pregunta señor Clearwater –así que tenía que ver con Leah – pues, ese tiempo estará destinado al trabajo comunitario, es decir, pintar muros, limpiar las calles, recoger el excremento de perros y si es necesario serán niñeras –dijo mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros, quienes la mayoría, incluyendo a Paul y Jacob estaban asqueados –sí, niñeras señorita Stamford –se dirigió a otra chica morena que no era Senna.

-Directora–dije para llamar su atención.

-¿Si señorita Swan?

-¿Qué sucederá con aquellos que se opongan?

-Serán sancionados con doble castigo, también es una buena pregunta Isabella

-¿Cuál es el doble castigo?

-Ocuparse de los niños callejeros, es decir, alimentarlos, bañarlos y darles ropas en buen estado

-Las ropas que hay que darles…son… ¿las nuestras? – preguntó Lauren temblorosa.

-No, claro que no, las ropas que deben darles son las que tienen que hacer con estos –levantó un tarro llenos de géneros de diferentes tipos.

-Bella, tú solo necesitarás llevarles tu ropa, parece hecha por ti con esos trapos

-Cierra la boca Edward –respondí sin inmutarme.

-Odias que digan lo que es verdad ¿no es así? –estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarme contra él como si fuera un puma casando un venado.

-De verdad Cullen, cierra tu maldita boca –cerré los puños y luego los abrí, hice lo mismo varías veces para conservar la calma.

-¿Sabes lo que puede conseguir esta maldita boca como tú la llamas?

-No y no me interesa –el timbre sonó y la directora interrumpió la discusión.

-Bueno alumnos, pueden retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, en una hora nos reuniremos nuevamente –uno a uno se fueron yendo.

-¿Bella, vendrás esta noche? –dijo Jake poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ir a donde? –pregunté imitando su acción con ayuda de sus fuertes brazos.

-A la fiesta de integración, es en casa de Lauren –al oír su nombre arrugué levemente la nariz –vamos Bella, será divertido

-Jake… no creo que ir a casa de Lauren sea divertido para mí

-Será divertido ver como alardea sobre su fortuna y lujosa vida

-Está bien iré... –todo sea por verla agrandando su ego.

-Genial, este…te veo luego, debo arreglar unos asuntos –acercó su rostro al mío, pero lo aparté de inmediato.

-Jacob, como vuelvas a hacer eso o a intentarlo te parto la cara –dije sin inmutarme.

-¡Wow! Está bien –dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Vámonos antes de que mi amor te golpee Jakie –dijo Paul pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura.

-No soy tu amor, y quita tu brazo de ahí

-Pero amor

-¡Ahora! –le grité dándole un codazo en las costillas, un codazo para nada amable ni amistoso

-Auch Bella…-sacó su mano y se sobó las costillas.

-Lo siento –dije riendo entre dientes.

-Si claro –sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que Jacob.

-Chicos, chicos…alto –los aparté poniendo mis manos en sus pechos – sé que soy besable, pero… ¡por Dios!, estamos frente a sus amigos –los tres reímos juntos y luego Paul comenzó a fingir que lloraba.

-Dañaste mis sentimientos Bella –me volteó hacia él y puso mi mano en donde estaba su corazón – mi querida doncella, has dañado todos mis sentimientos con tu desprecio, yo ya no tengo razones para vivir luego de que me rechazasteis –se arrodilló frente a mí – mi querida Bella, podéis hacerme el honor de… -fingió secarse el sudor de la frente – podéis hacerme el honor de…

-Ya vete –le dije empujándolo fuera.

-¡Al ataque! –gritó Paul y se lanzó a la espalda de Jacob, el cual se tambaleó y corrió por el pasillo. Salí de la sala y los miré caer al suelo, para luego levantarse y correr doblando la esquina.

No podía parar de reír, estos chicos eran muy graciosos.

-Así que un triangulo amoroso ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? –me voltee a encarar a Edward.

-Si no lo notaste estábamos discutiendo –se paró frente a mí apoyado su mano en el marco de la puerta. Debía admitirlo, Cullen era un chico muy sexy. ¡Mierda! ¡Mil veces mierda! Esto me hacia recordar los besos, como me miraba…

_¡Basta Bella!_

-¿Te importa mucho discutir conmigo? –crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-La verdad si –sonrió y en un rápido movimiento me tomó de la cintura y me apegó a él estampando sus labios contra los míos. Quería separarme, pero mis manos estaban aprisionadas contra su pecho, y sus brazos tenían un agarre bastante fuerte en mis caderas.

Inconscientemente le iba a devolver el beso, pero justamente cuando lo hice él separó nuestros labios y se marchó por el pasillo. Me sentí decepcionada, extrañamente estaba decepcionada, no porque se haya separado, pero si porque no besó como lo había hecho aquella noche… ¡uf! Aquella noche.

-¡Si quieres más Bella, espero tu diversión esta noche en mi cama! –gritó el malnacido desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¡Jodete Cullen! –grité de vuelta.

¡Estúpido, mil veces estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

-¡Lo deseas Swan! ¡Deseas que te trate muy mal en mi cama!

-¡Mierda Cullen! ¡No te libras de esta! –me sonrió con picardía y se fue.

El desgraciado se había ganado mi odio. Y bastante odio que ahora le tenía.

Fui a mi habitación pasando por el pasillo en donde todos me decían que deseaban aquella diversión. Oh no, el estúpido de Cullen estaría en un problema enorme.

Me di una ducha y me puse unos jeans rojos ajustados, una camiseta negra y una playera delgada y roja sobre la camiseta.

Me cepillé el cabello y me senté en la cama a pensar en qué iba a hacer si no tenía a donde ir.

Miré a mí alrededor.

Mis lucecitas que me dio Jasper…el ordenador que me dio _papá_, todo era parte de mí, de quien es Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie, y luego…toda esta estructura, la cama, la ventana, lo que había más allá de mi ventana, todo era parte de lo que comenzaba a vivir.

Decidí que debía aceptar mi situación con la mejor cara posible, pues no tenía otra forma de vida, debía acostumbrarme y adaptarme a esto, pero era nostálgico ver las cosas de mi pasado, de aquel pasado que era increíblemente mejor que el presente. Suspiré con resignación, eso era lo único que me quedaba, resignarme.

-Señorita Swan –la dulce voz de la directora me sacó de mis pensamientos trayéndome de vuelta al presente.

-¡Oh! mmm… ¿se le ofrece algo directora? –extrañamente me miraba con ojos tiernos.

-Solo quiero saber si en su habitación hay alguna falla estructural, funcional o le gustaría cambiar las medidas de los muebles –su típica expresión de elegancia y superioridad apareció tirando lejos la ternura.

-Amm…creo que estoy bien, gracias –dije sin levantarme de mi lugar.

-Si no le importa me gustaría ver que el baño de su habitación esté en buenas condiciones

-¿El baño de mi habitación? –sin pedirme más permiso se adentró en la habitación y fue hasta el baño. Ni si quiera sabía que tenía un baño, ¿o sí? Bueno, eso ya era historia.

-Al parecer no lo ha usado, señorita Swan –me miró por sobre sus anteojos.

-No sabía que tenía un baño

-Es aceptable, no ha tenido mucho tiempo en esta habitación –luego salió del baño y se dirigió a la puerta –supongo que todo está en orden, así que es necesario que cierres tu habitación con llave cuando te vayas –el timbre sonó y la directora soltó todos sus papeles. Casi me pareció oír que maldijo a los espíritus de Santa Micaela1.

Me levanté y le ayudé con los papeles que se le cayeron.

-Tenga –la dije apilando unos pocos papeles de los muchos que estaban tirados.

-Gracias Isabella –seguí apilando los papeles hasta que me fijé en uno. Era una de las mismas fichas que de los demás pero tenía el nombre de Edward Cullen.

Disimuladamente dejé caer ese papel más lejos de la directora y me senté sobre él.

-Ya está –dije cuando todos los papeles desaparecieron de la vista de la señora.

-Gracias –agradeció nuevamente y se puso de pie. Se quedó mirándome con cara de "¿y esta chica loca no piensa levantarse?" –Isabella ¿no piensas ponerte de pie?

-Es que necesito revisar algo en mi…pie –mentí sin ser convincente.

-Eh…está bien –siempre fui una chica loca ante sus ojos, así que no era nuevo que dijera alguna bobada para justificar algún comportamiento extraño.

Le sonreí y con eso logré que se marchara.

Cerré la puerta y rápidamente me puse de pie.

Leí la hoja:

"_Nombre: Edward Cullen._

_Habitación Nº: 10_

_Requerimiento de cambio:_

_-color de pintura: _

_-color mantas: _

_-mueblería: _

_-cortinas:_

_-marcos ventanales:"_

Así que aún no llenaban su ficha.

Busqué un lápiz y comencé a escribir.

-Umm…color de pintura –hablé conmigo misma – rosa –escribí mientras sonreía con malicia – color mantas… purpura –seguí escribiendo hasta rellenar los marcos ventanales, en el cual le puse con motivos de las princesas Disney.

Escribí tan rápido que apenas me robó unos segundos de mi tiempo. Doblé la ficha y la puse en mi bolsillo, salí hacia la sala de reuniones.

Por suerte faltaban alumnos por llegar.

-¡Oh Bella! He perdido una ficha ¿no quedó en tu cuarto? -giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con la directora.

-No, no quedó ninguna ficha –mentí esta vez asegurándome de ser muy convincente.

-¿Dónde la habré dejado? –susurró mas para sí misma que para mí, así que decidí ir hacia un asiento vacío.

-¡Directora! –Dijo un chico agitado, creo que su apellido era Clearwater -¡Tyler cayó por las escaleras!

-¡Oh Dios santo! –Gritó llevándose una mano al pecho – ¡voy para allá! –Se fue de un lado a otro dudando en si seguir con la reunión o dejarla hasta aquí – ¡la-la la reunión se suspende!

Me reí internamente ante aquella vista de la bruja Grinch sumamente preocupada.

-¡Oh por Santa Micaela! - ¿Quién rayos era Micaela y de donde salía esa santa? – ¡Isabella! –Salté en mi lugar –por favor, lle-lleve las fichas a mi oficina – justo lo que necesitaba.

-Claro directora –pareció dudar un poco ante mi sonrisa falsa –creo que debe darse prisa antes de que Tyler se desangre –dije achicando los ojos.

-¡Oh si! ¡Por los espíritus de santa Micaela! –corrió hacia la puerta y resbaló cayendo en su trasero. Rápidamente se puso de pie y alzó las manos – ¡to-todos váyanse a casa!

Luego de que la directora se fuera me dirigí hacia la carpeta con las fichas.

-No viniste Bella –susurró Edward en mi oído por detrás.

-No recuerdo que debiera ir –respondí y tomé la carpeta contra mi pecho- ahora si me muestras un poco de caballerosidad, si es que tienes, quisiera que dejaras de invadir mi espacio personal –se alejó unos centímetros –gracias –sonreí sin humor y me dirigí hacia la oficina de la directora.

Una vez allí, dejé las fichas sobre el mueble y puse la de Edward entremedio.

Cuando salí y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me sorprendió ver a Jake salir de allí junto con Paul.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo en mi habitación? –pregunté cuando llegué a su lado.

-Aquí estás –dijo Jake abrazándome.

-No Jacob –me deshice de su abrazo – responde, no tienes derecho de entrar a _mi _habitación y sin _mi _permiso.

-Okey, me rindo –dijo alzando las manos – sólo veníamos a buscarte para ir a la fiesta.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿vale?

-Vale –sonrió.

-Voy por mis cosas y nos vamos –entré en mi habitación y tomé la mochila con mi ropa. Una vez listos, le puse llave a la puerta de mi habitación y nos encaminamos fuera del internado.

-Por aquí chicos –dijo Lauren dentro de un auto bastante lujoso y grande.

Miré a Jacob.

-Solo nos llevará –alcé una ceja – no te dejaré sola – prometió.

No tenía mucho de donde elegir, con suerte podría quedarme dormida en la casa de Lauren, sería un día de alojo. Aunque no me gustaba para nada la idea, pero debí hacer algo, no podía cargosear a Charlie con mis problemas.

-Está bien –mascullé resignada.

Cuando me acerqué al auto la chica presionó el acelerador. Era un notable gesto de disgusto.

-Creo que con estas dos dentro el auto explotará –comentó Paul por lo bajo.

-No hay espacio para Bella – dijo Lauren.

-Tampoco lo habrá para mí –dijo Jake.

-Jakie, tu puedes venir, hay espacio para ti –dijo la muy…

-No sin Bella

-No cabe

-La haré caber

-Haber si puedes, con el enorme trasero que tiene –dijo riendo y escuché unas risitas estúpidas dentro de la camioneta.

Jacob abrió el maletero y puso allí su maleta.

-Dámela –pidió.

-No, la llevaré yo –me aferré a mi mochila lo cual causó su risa burlona – caminaré –me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-Bella, por favor –me tomó de los brazos –lo siento.

-Jacob, ella no me quiere en su auto, y francamente, yo no quiero subir ahí.

No sé cómo pasó que estaba sobre las piernas de Jacob en la camioneta de Lauren, para luego pisar la casa de la misma.

-¡A bailar! –Dijo Paul mientras caminaba junto a nosotros con una lata de cerveza – esa de allá esta de rechupete –le di un golpe en la nuca – oh mi amor, perdóname, te seré fiel –dijo cruzando sus dedos para luego largarse a reír.

-¡Alcohólico! –le grité golpeando su lata de cerveza provocando que se le derramara encima.

Reí junto a Jacob.

-Iré por cervezas, ¿quieres una? –le pregunté a Jake.

-Claro –respondió con una sonrisa –estaré por allí –señaló unas sillas en el fondo.

-Ok –me encaminé hasta las cervezas tropezándome con bastante gente por aquí y por allá.

-Así que te la llevarás a la cama –escuché a alguien mientras tomaba las latas de cerveza.

-Sí, esa Bella me quiere ver la cara de estúpido, pero ya verá…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! les dejo otro capitulito(? jajaja<em>**

**_Espero que les guste, y perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o redacción. _**

**_Gracias por leer mi historia y hacerme feliz con sus reviews! _**

**_Uh! una cosa para todas aquellas, o aquellos si es que hay algún caso, todo lo que voy dejando inconcluso se definirá a medida que transcurra la historia así que para los misterios existentes y los que existirán, porque si señores y señoras!, habrá mas misterios y cosas inconclusas, así que no coman ansias y a medida que lean se darán cuenta de las respuestas a sus preguntas._**

**_Bueno, espero que estén todas bien de salud y que sean felices en sus vidas! _**

**_(Wow estoy feliz porque Paramore sacará el cuarto disco y la canción 'Now' es genial, se que esto no viene al caso, pero quería compartir mi felicidad con ustedes jiji ñ.ñ)_**

**_Ahora me retiro damas y caballeros._**

**_Que Dios las/os bendiga!_**

**_Las/os amo! _**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	13. Edward

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa SM y la historia pertenece a este chiquilla (*.*)/ **

**Cap. 13**

**"Edward..."**

**Bella POV**

…-Así que te la llevarás a la cama –escuché a alguien mientras tomaba las latas de cerveza.

-Sí, esa Bella me quiere ver la cara de estúpido, pero ya verá…

Sonreí con malicia en mi interior.

Casi me pilla mirándolo de no ser porque me di la media vuelta y simulé que buscaba otra cerveza.

-Sabes…esta playera es mi favorita –casi podía visualizarlo adorando su playera.

-Esa guitarra de rock es lo máximo –ya estaban alabándolo, esto me enfermaba.

No pensaba permitir que ese idiota creyera las palabras de Edward, él no me llevaría a la cama. Claro que no.

Abrí mi lata de cerveza y bebí un trago. Caminé hacia Edward observando hacia los lados y accidentalmente manché su playera con el líquido.

-Oh Edward, perdón –dije pasando mi mano mojada por toda su playera.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Estás loca?! –resultó, lo encabroné a más no poder y sin querer fingí que me empujaban derramándole más cerveza encima.

-Lo siento –sonreí con cinismo.

-¡Déjalo ya mujer loca! –apartó mis manos con brusquedad. La verdad mi muñeca dolió.

-De acuerdo –le guiñé un ojo a su amigo y me largué de su vista.

Parecía una idiota al llevar mi mochila con mis cosas puesta en mi espalda.

-Ten –le dije a Jake dándole su lata de cerveza.

-Gracias Bella –recibió su cerveza y me senté a su lado.

Miré la muñeca que Edward me apretó. ¡Maldita piel blanca! Tenía los dedos de Edward marcados al igual que esa marca de mi otra muñeca, solo que en la otra ya no se distinguían muy bien los dedos, solo la forma del anillo.

-¡¿Pero que te pasó?! –dijo Jacob tomando la muñeca recién marcada. Había luces de colores, lo cual empeoraba la situación, a menos que la luz fuera roja.

-No es nada –respondí apartando mi muñeca de sus manos.

-Bella, no digas que no es nada porque…

-¡Jakie! –Dijo Lauren acercándose a él y sentándose en su regazo – ¡ven a bailar conmigo! –le dio un beso en la mejilla y rodeó el cuello de Jake con sus brazos.

-Umm… -él me miró y luego a Lauren.

-Jake, si quieres ir no te preocupes por mí –bebí un trago de la cerveza.

-Lo ves Jakie, ella lo dijo, no debemos preocuparnos por ella –sus besos se iban acercando cada vez más a la boca de Jacob. Extrañamente esto no me molestaba para nada.

Él suspiró con cansancio.

-Está bien –se puso de pie pesadamente.

-La casa está genial, mis padres pusieron mucho dinero en esta fiesta, son los más millonarios de Forks… -así se fue Lauren engordando su ego, mientras iba tomando la mano a Jake.

Miré todo a mí alrededor, la verdad si era una casa lujosa, grandes ventanales, grandes mesas, grandes sofás ocupados por grandes idiotas y sus novias con grandes senos.

No entendía por qué los hombres solo buscaban un buen trasero o unos buenos pechos. No les importaban sus ojos, o su cabello, o que tan suave es su piel, aunque suponiendo las cosas, ellos conocían aquellos cuerpos por todos lados.

Decidí ir a algún lugar donde el olor a cigarrillo no atacara directamente mis fosas nasales.

Dejé la lata de cerveza en el suelo y me encaminé hacia una puerta que había a unos cuantos metros de mí, pero que desgraciadamente era obligatorio cruzar entre aquellos pervertidos de los sofás.

Debía intentarlo.

Cuando iba por el medio sentí un silbido, de esos que suenan cuando vas por la calle y un estúpido te hace saber que le llamaste la atención.

-Buen trasero –odiaba esos estúpidos cumplidos.

Seguí caminando.

-¿A dónde vas, linda? –me llamaron otra vez. ¡Por Dios! No estaba en la calle, era una jodida casa.

De pronto sentí unas manos rodear mi estomago y sentarme sobre el regazo de alguien.

-¡Déjame tranquila! –intenté zafarme. Nada.

-Solo un rato nena –dijo acariciando mis piernas por sobre mi pantalón.

-¡Que me dejes en paz! –le di un codazo en las costillas y logré ponerme de pie.

-Tú no te vas de aquí, primor –dijo otro chico y me sentó sobre el anterior idiota que me agarró nuevamente.

-¡Déjame maldito idiota! –le di un puñetazo, pero ¡mierda! El pervertido en el que estaba sentada me agarró los puños.

-Estúpida… -bruscamente abrió mis piernas y dirigió sus manos a mi pantalón.

Le di una patada en sus partes nobles y se retorció en el suelo.

Con uno menos todo era posible.

Le di un codazo como puede al chico que me tenía afirmada, del cual sus manos no tenían buenas intenciones con mi cuerpo.

No me soltó. En lugar de eso puso una mano en mi boca.

-Con esto vas a gritar –susurró en mi oído mientras su manos se movía a mi pantalón.

Mordí su mano con fuerza.

Me zafé y corrí hacia la puerta, salí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando estuve afuero patee el árbol frente a mí apoyé mi frente en la suave corteza.

-Respira –inhalé y exhalé varias veces hasta mi respiración y corazón se regularon.

De pronto sentí un dolor de cabeza. Aquí viene otra vez.

Mi vista se nubló y me senté en el suelo escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos que estaban alrededor de mis rodillas.

Las imágenes en mi cabeza aparecieron como un corto circuito. Había chispas de luces…

_Phil_

_Mi abuela Marie_

_Liquido rojo_

_Gritos, gritos y más gritos_

_Yo_

_-Te dejaré un recordatorio de que volveré por ti Bells..._

_Mis gritos, la marca…_

_La marca… _

-¿Bella? –Salté en mi lugar y no levanté la vista al no reconocer aquella cálida voz - ¿Tú eres Bella? –mierda, otra vez los pervertidos. Me buscaban

-¡Aléjate de mí! –grité levantando solo un poco mi rostro.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, Jake me mandó a verte, no podía escaparse de la afro Lauren –de pronto recordé esa tierna voz, solo pertenecía al único chico tierno que había visto en mi vida.

-Umm…lo siento –dije mirándolo.

Sus lindos ojos negros y brillantes estaban un poco preocupados.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó tendiéndome su mano.

Sentí que podía ser sincera con él así que negué con la cabeza.

Se sentó a mi lado y me miró.

-¿Qué tienes? Te ves…pálida

-Solo fue… yo creo que fue una umm…

-Tranquila, no tienes que decime si no quieres –me dio mi espacio. Punto a favor para el chico.

-Gracias –sonreí con gratitud.

-Así que…eres la chica de Jacob –sonreí mirando hacia abajo al escucharlo.

-No, yo solo…soy su amiga, ¿él anda diciendo por ahí que soy su chica?

-La verdad si –sus sonrisa era aún más tierna, si es que podía haber algo más tierno que su carita.

-Cuando vuelva a decir eso por favor tu lo golpeas donde más le duela –alcé mis cejas.

-Claro Bella, así no me culpará a mí –tenía la lindura de la juventud, si él fuera mayor yo saldría con él –es un buen trato.

-Umm…tú eres Seth ¿no? –yo aún lo miraba.

-Si Bella, eres inteligente –se burló de mí.

-¡Hey! Alto ahí _señorito_ –dije sonriendo.

-Lo siento _caballera_ –él era realmente simpático. No podía ver nada más en el que lo bueno y puro.

-Deja que los expertos nos ocupemos –interrumpió Edward saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Edward! ¡Colega! –dijo Seth poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo amistoso.

-¿Cómo has estado? Dios Seth, cuanto has crecido –sonrieron cómplices y luego me miraron.

-Adiós Bella, un gusto conocerte –hizo una especie de reverencia y se marchó por donde vino.

Me puse de pie, no me apetecía hablar con Edward ahora, el chico que quiere llevarme a la cama a modo de venganza, pero que lindo ¿no?

-Bella, alto –dijo Edward atajándome.

Suspiré pesadamente.

-Edward, no quiero ni discutir ni pelear ni nada parecido, así que por favor déjame en paz –me solté de su agarre y caminé para rodear la casa, no me apetecía volver a dentro.

-Bella, espera –habló suavemente – solo quiero saber si estás bien, vi lo que pasó adentro, iba a ayudarte…

-Solo déjalo, no tiene caso –no me detuve, no quería más preguntas, ni respuestas, ni palabras.

-De verdad que pensé que te habían hecho algo, lo siento –me estaba irritando, ¿no podía solo dejar el tema?

Vaya que la casa era interminable aún no podía rodearla por completo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –no quería mirarlo, no tenía importancia hablar del tema.

-Por no alcanzar a ayudarte

-No te pedí tu ayuda –dije secamente.

-Solo quería defenderte

-Se defenderme sola –al fin estaba viendo los autos estacionados.

-Mmm…si sabes, pero si fueras inteligente no te hubieras acercado al lote de chicos pervertidos

-Tal vez no soy inteligente –me aferré mas a mi mochila al sentir la corriente de aire frio.

-Dalo por seguro –no me detuve, no quería peleas, necesitaba hacer algo, no volvería a la fiesta y definitivamente no volvería a casa, tendría que dormir en el suelo –Bella –me llamó, pero yo ya estaba atravesando el lugar usado como aparcamiento –Bella, solo quiero conversar

-Yo no Edward

-Volvamos adentro ¿quieres? –me tomó del brazo.

-No quiero –lo encaré.

-No te dejaré sola con las personas de allí adentro –yo solo miraba su nariz, si miraba sus ojos me sentiría perdida.

-No quiero volver adentro, solo…tengo que ir a casa –mentí mirando el suelo – hasta pronto Edward –me solté de su agarre y retomé mi caminata.

-Se que no tienes a donde ir, Bella –alzó la voz y me detuve – no volverás a casa de tu madre –otra corriente de aire frio me atravesó.

Debía ponerme un abrigo.

-Bella, por favor, solo…ven –me arrastró dentro de la casa nuevamente.

-Ya estoy dentro, ¿qué quieres ahora? –un tumulto de chicas pasó por nuestro lado empujándonos hacia un rincón.

-¡A mojar las bragas! –gritaron algunas chicas.

-¡Camisetas mojadas en la piscina! –así salieron de la casa seguidas de un grupo de chicos, entre ellos un ebrio Jacob, y su compañero Paul que no se quedaba atrás.

Los chicos eran mayor cantidad y si tenía suerte solo sería pisoteada y asfixiada por unos cuantos minutos.

Cerré los ojos esperando todo aquello, pero nada.

Cuando abrí los ojos Edward estaba frente a mí apoyado con sus manos en la pared. Era un escudo humano.

Sus labios estaban a la altura de mi frente y me enfoqué en ellos hasta que todos salieron.

Solo quedamos unas cuantas personas dentro.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunté.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Si –miré a mí alrededor, no encontré a Seth, ni a Leah.

De pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Lo separé rápidamente de mí.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? –Susurró sobre mis labios - ¿te da miedo?

-Sabes bien que no –respondí con autosuficiencia.

-Entonces no recuerdas como besar ¿te volviste una bebita?

-No me he vuelto ninguna bebita

-Entonces cambiaron a la Bella de antes, esta chica no hace nada como la anterior-jugó con mi cabello- tal vez antes te drogabas

-Nunca he consumido drogas –me estaba molestando.

-Demuéstralo –me retó con voz seductora – oh, ya recuerdo…eres una cobarde

-No soy ninguna cobarde –lo besé sin sentimiento alguno, no había nada que pudiera sentir por él más que enojo.

Me devolvió el beso con insistencia, sus manos viajaron a mis caderas.

Yo movía mis labios contra los de él con impaciencia mientras sentía como acariciaba mis costados.

-¡Consíganse un cuarto! –gritaron tras Edward, yo no tenía mis ojos cerrados así que lo localicé y le enseñé mi dedo en medio.

Edward estaba devorando mis labios mientras comenzaba a acariciarme con más intensidad.

Decidí jugar un poco con él, y su masculinidad.

Torné el beso a uno de seducción y pasé mis manos suave y repetidamente sobre su miembro, el cual reaccionó al primer toque.

Estaba yendo todo bien hasta que me alzó y puso sus manos en mi trasero mientras yo enroscaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Perdí el control de mis actos y al momento de darme cuenta estaba deseándolo, deseando algo que solo un hombre podría dar.

Sus labios se separaron escasos centímetros y se quitó la playera.

La realidad me golpeó tan fuerte que me dolió la cabeza.

Estaba sobre una cama con Edward sobre mí entre mis piernas. Gracias a Dios estaba con toda mi ropa puesta.

-Edward –susurré con la garganta seca.

-Bella –susurró, o más bien gimió.

Intenté separarlo de mí, pero fue inútil.

Volvió a besarme, pero antes de separarlo sentí una presión en mi intimidad, él estaba presionando a través de nuestras ropas…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hooola! como están pequeñas querubinas? ñ.ñ jajaja<em>**

**_Espero que estén bien! bueno que les pareció el capitulo? Bella ya lo está deseando! y ese Edward uff! anda algo acalorado! jajaja_**

**_Espero que hayan esperado el capitulo! y que les haya gustado! ;)_**

**_Intentaré actualizar más seguido, vale?_**

**_gracias por decirme que les gusta los capitulos! me hacen feliz! _**

**_Y debo aclarar algo, Bella y Edward nunca han sido novios en esta historia! solo por si las dudas de ustedes! _**

**_Bueno, espero que me digan sus opiniones! _**

**_Bella debe seguir en lo que está haciendo con Edward? Edward será capaz de hacerlo? Si llege a suceder Bella sentirá algo por Edward o solo quedará como _**_diversión**? **_

_**Que creen ustedes que sucederá? **_

_**Bueno mis queridas queridas queridas queridas queridisimas lectoras! me voy, cuidense. **_

_**Ups! lector macho si hay alguno**_

_**Las/os amo!**_

_**~Angie C.M**_


	14. Atrapada

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es Mia**

**IMPORTANTE! LEER ABAJO**

**Cap. 14**

**"Atrapada"**

**Bella POV**

…Volvió a besarme, pero antes de separarlo sentí una presión en mi intimidad, él estaba presionando a través de nuestras ropas…

-Edward –dije entre sus labios.

-¿Si Bella? –sus manos fueron directo a su pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?

-Haremos cosas malas –respondió desabrochando su pantalón.

-No quiero –dije intentando quitarlo de encima mío.

-No me importa –supe que debía salir ahora, o no lo lograría.

-Quítate –forcejee intentando tirarlo a un lado – que te quites –lo tiré a un lado y me puse de pie. Rápidamente tomé mis cosas y salí de allí.

-¡Bella ven aquí! –me jaló de las caderas hacia él, y me puso contra la pared.

-¡Déjame ir! –intenté salirme de su jaula humana.

-¡Tú te quedas aquí! –Me hizo saltar por su tono de voz -¡harás lo que yo quiera que hagas!

-¡No me grites! –Le di una bofetada - ¡no vuelvas a gritarme o te volaré todos esos malditos dientes tuyos! –ni mi padre me había gritado y este…estúpido se creía con el derecho de gritarme.

Lo empujé hacia atrás y caminé hacia la salida con mi mochila en la mano.

Todos estaban alrededor siguiéndome con la mirada.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué miran?! –Les grité y saltaron en su lugar -¡idiotas! –salí de aquella casa y caminé echa furia hacia la parada de buses.

Mi celular sonó. Número desconocido.

-¿Aló? –contesté bruscamente.

-Bella ¿estás bien? –mi rabia se deterioró y solo hubo paso a la emoción.

-Sí, estoy bien ¿Cómo estás tú? –me senté en la banquita que había bajo un pequeño techo.

-Si….creo que estoy bien, me pregunto dónde estás, quiero que…hablemos

-Claro, yo…umm…estoy en la parada de buses –leí el cartel – la parada de buses 23

-Iré por ti, no te muevas de allí, ¿vale?

-Vale

-Y…te quiero –sonreí levemente ante sus palabras.

-También te quiero –colgué y guardé mi celular.

Saqué un abrigo de mi mochila, porque al paso que iba el clima, estaría congelada para cuando viniera a recogerme.

Froté mis brazos para generar calor, y gracias al cielo lo estaba consiguiendo. Zapatee el suelo sin parar para que las piernas no se me quedaran inmóviles.

De seguro tenía la nariz roja y los labios casi azules.

Miré hacia los lados, pero nada, quizá lo había olvidado, y no lo culpo, la debe estar pasando mal.

Miré el cielo, era como una capa de oscuridad, ninguna estrella, solo nubes y la tenue luz de la luna.

Me sobresalté al escuchar un trueno totalmente estruendoso que desató la lluvia, la asquerosa lluvia.

¿Dónde estaba? No lo veía por ningún lado.

Decidí caminar, caminar hasta encontrar alguna abuelita que se apiadara de una pobre chiquilla sin un lugar donde dormir, pero mis pies se detuvieron al ver la luz de un auto.

Él había llegado, al fin.

En cuanto salió del auto me abrazó y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Lo siento, el coche no quería responder, pensaba caminar, pero comenzó a llover –entre sus brazos me sentía segura, su calor corporal me ayudaba a combatir la hipotermia que comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

-No te preocupes –mis dientes chocaban, de verdad hacia un frio del demonio.

-Ven, vamos al auto – me guió hasta el lugar del copiloto y me subí, estaba calentito dentro y si quería combatir bien el frio debía quitarme el abrigo mojado.

En cuanto él se subió me miró y sus ojos parecieron culpables y preocupados.

-¿Estás bien? –Asentí con la cabeza – usa esto –me tendió una chaqueta de los asientos traseros y me la cambié por mi abrigo mojado.

-Gracias –dije con cuidado de no morderme la lengua.

-Te llevaré a que tomes un café –lo miré con alerta – no te llevaré con Renée –me relajé en el asiento acurrucándome en su chaqueta con su olor, el olor que jamás olvidaría, el olor de mi papá. Encendió el auto y condujo por un camino que no conocía.

Ya estaba entrando en calor.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en los estudios?

-Bien –le dije la verdad, me iba bien en los estudios, pero en cuanto a convivencia no estaba yéndome excelente.

Detuvo el auto frente a una casa de madera, había una sola luz que salía por una ventana.

Tomó mi mentón y me observó.

-Ya estás mejor, por lo menos no tienes hipotermia –sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Papá, yo…no tengo donde quedarme

-No hay problema Bella, hablé con Billy, te dejará dormir aquí, pensó que andabas con su muchacho –lo miré con confusión – Bella…quiero ser sutil en esto, así que iré directo al grano –se acarició el bigote y luego dio un respiro pesado – si estás saliendo con ese chico…Jaboc, quiero que tomes precauciones para...

-Papá, no estoy saliendo con nadie, y su nombre es Jacob, no Jaboc

-Como sea su nombre, solo quiero que sepas que…bueno…debes cuidarte, solo digo que…tu sabes que con los cambios hormonales a los jóvenes…

-Papá, no he pensado en las hormonas alborotadas, porque no me importa –_mentirosa, hace unas horas estabas besándote para nada inocentemente con Cullen _shhh…

-No digo que estés pensando en tener relaciones, yo solo digo que cuando lo pienses tengas cuidado, protección, no quiero que hagas cosas que te obliguen a tomar decisiones que podrían comprometerte de por vida

-Está bien…

-Pero tampoco estoy diciendo que está bien que hagas cosas de adultos, me refiero a que tengas sexo y esas cosas, eso no es para ti, además ni te gustaría, es tan malo como los rabioles de Renée

-No he pensado en tener sexo -mentí.

-Bien…eh…vamos adentro –salí del auto sonriendo por las palabras de Charlie, primero me decía que si decidía tener relaciones sexuales debía protegerme, pero luego decía que tener sexo era malo. ¿Quién lo entiende? Bueno, yo debía hacer el esfuerzo.

Charlie tocó la puerta y un hombre alto atendió. Lo había visto antes, en el internado.

-Hola –sonrió. Jacob era muy parecido a él, solo que este hombre tenía más edad y el cabello lo mantenía atado en una coleta.

-Hola –saludé y miré a Charlie con duda.

-Bella, él es Billy, el padre de Jacob –estreché su mano.

-Un gusto –dije rogando porque no dijera nada. Se suponía que a esas horas todos dormíamos, pero yo estaba faltando a una de las tantas reglas.

-Billy, ella es Bella –alzó una ceja y yo repetí el gesto.

-El gusto es mío –me miraba serio, seguramente se lo diría – pasen, Bella ponte cómoda –entré a la acogedora casita de madera bajo la atenta mirada del hombre.

-¿Tienes hambre hija? – preguntó Charlie.

-Mm…no –mentí – solo, quisiera darme una ducha y descansar

-Seguro, el baño está al final del corredor –yo aún no me quitaba la mochila de la espalda.

-Gracias –fui al baño y me duché, me puse mi pijama, la chaqueta de papá y salí con mis cosas en mi mochila.

-Bella, dejé algo de comida para ti en la mesa eh…este…espero que te gusten los Hot Dog's

-Si papá, gracias –fui hacia la mesa y comí dos Hot Dog's.

-Bella, te mostraré donde dormirás –dijo Billy y lo seguí.

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que entramos en una habitación pequeña, había una cama y estaba el olor de Jacob por todos lados.

-Señor, esta parece ser la habitación de Jac…

-Sales con él ¿no? –me interrumpió.

-Usted no entiende, yo no… -me apresuré a decir, pero fui interrumpida nuevamente.

-No tiene nada de malo que salgas con mi hijo

-No estoy salien…

-Así que no tiene nada de malo que duermas con él, cuando llegue –se volteó para marcharse

-No estoy saliendo con…

-Deberías estar molesta porque él no ha llegado, yo que tu lo llamo para saber dónde anda

-¡No estoy saliendo con él! –grité cuando cerró la puerta tras él.

Me senté frustrada en la cama abrazando mi mochila.

Decidí mirar por la ventana, no me apetecía ver de nuevo al padre de Jacob, él no me daba buena espina, y creo que yo no le agradaba mucho.

Estaba mirando las estrellas, el cielo estaba de la Push más o menos despejado, pero hacía un frio horrendo.

Comenzaba quedarme dormida hasta que vi a Jake junto a un grupo de chicos y…Lauren. Se acercaban a mi posición.

Jake se apoyó en la ventana y yo me alejé hasta el extremo opuesto de la pequeña habitación, junto a la puerta. Se cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama y se largó a reír.

-Papacito –dijo Lauren cayendo sobre él y comenzando a besarlo.

Los dos estaban ebrios y no habían notado mi presencia.

-¡Háganlo bien chicos! –gritó uno desde afuera y cerraron la ventana.

Iugh! No quería presenciar esto.

Giré la manilla de la puerta, pero se trabó. ¡Mierda! Comencé a forcejear haciendo ruido.

-¿Bella? –dijo Jacob con las manos puestas en el trasero de la chica, la cual solo reía.

No dije nada, ¿Qué podría decir? No tenía idea de que verbalizar, ni si quiera tenía una idea.

Caminé hasta la ventana y la empujé. Nada.

¡Mierda! Estaba atrapada con dos chicos llenos de hormonas alborotadas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! el Cap quedó cortito, pero espero que lo disfruten.<em>**

**_Debo informarles dos cosas importantes._**

**_La primera: El fic fue cambiado a rated M por recomendación de una lectora, y creo que haré bien en cambiarlo, porque la tensión sexual que hay a veces es mas que la permitida en rated T._**

**_La segunda: Me voy de vacaciones! y no creo que actualice hasta el Sábado, pero tampoco es segura mi actualización ese día._**

**_Bueno! espero que estén bien, gracias por sus opiniones! y muchas gracias por leerme! _**

**_Espero que disfruten de este capitulo._**

**_Perdonen alguna falta de ortografía o error en redacción._**

**_Bueno, espero que sigan bien!_**

**_Me despido! hasta la proxima semana!_**

**_L s Amo!_**

**_Que Dios l s bendiga._**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	15. De misterios y otras cosas

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa SM y la historia pertenece a mí.**

**Cap. 15 **

"**De misterios y otras cosas" **

**Bella POV**

…-¿Bella? –dijo Jacob con las manos puestas en el trasero de la chica, la cual solo reía.

No dije nada, ¿Qué podría decir? No tenía idea de que verbalizar, ni si quiera tenía una idea.

Caminé hasta la ventana y la empujé. Nada.

¡Mierda! Estaba atrapada con dos chicos llenos de hormonas alborotadas.

-BellaBells –como odiaba que me llamaran Bells – oye, tontita te estoy hablando –dijo Lauren arrastrando las palabras.

De la nada los dos comenzaron a reír como idiotas.

Me atreví a mirarlos y Jake tenía los labios pegados a los de Lauren, quien intentaba meter sus manos por…Iugh!

Debía salir de aquí, no era sano para mis inocentes ojos mirar esto

"_Mejor comienzas a callarte, porque tus ojos serán santos, pero tus manos…dan mucho de qué hablar"_ oye, alto ahí, yo apenas y toqué a Edward _"pero lo tocaste, eso te convierte en una cochina" _y tú conciencia pervertida y asquerosa que piensa cosas indebidas con Edward cuando lo ve muy cerca y guapo _"Touché" _

Recordé a Edward ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan cambiante? Primero apoyaba mi noción y luego me insultaba ¿qué clase de tarado es ese?

-Oh Jake… -gimió Lauren.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al instante y sin poder evitarlo los miré otra vez, arrepintiéndome al momento en que lo hice.

Jake sobre Lauren, cubiertos por una sabana solo en la cintura, su movimiento no dejaba nada a la imaginación, sin duda estaban teniendo sexo.

Una arcada involuntaria invadió mi garganta.

Tiré de la ventana una y otra vez, pero no pasaba nada.

La cama golpeaba la muralla una y otra vez, Jacob gruñía, Lauren hacia esos típicos ruidos y yo estaba atrapada en esta asquerosidad, desee nunca haber conocido esta faceta de mi amigo.

Y para colmo como si fuera poco todo lo que me tocaba vivir, mi celular sonó justo a un lado de los chicos, los cuales seguían en lo suyo.

-Muy bien Bella, uno –suspiré –dos –me preparé para sacar mi celular rápidamente – tres –en un acto a la rapidez de la luz tomé mi móvil y me lo eché al bolsillo.

"_Enferma, contesta esa porquería"_ cierto.

-¿Diga? –contesté sin mirar el numero.

-Bella –la voz angustiada de Alice me alegró y preocupó.

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo estás? –de pronto los ruidos de los chicos se convirtieron en casi gritos.

-Bella ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo está Charlie? ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?

-Alice, no te entiendo, ¿de qué hablas? – un chispazo llegó a mí. Visiones. Ella guardó silencio, solo oía su respiración - ¿qué viste? –pregunté tímida.

-¿Cómo escapaste de Edward? –ach…lo había visto.

-Solo…no lo sé

-¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Y que es ese ruido? –preguntó casi molesta.

-Estoy en casa de Jacob…y ese ruido es…Jake y Lauren –esto último apenas salió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Puedes salir de allí? –miré a mi alrededor, había un balón de futbol americano, eso podría romper la ventana.

-Sí, creo que si

-Te veo cerca de la playa

-¿Dónde está eso? –pregunté.

-Solo camina

-Pero… -me colgó antes de que terminara.

Puse mi celular de vuelta en mi bolsillo y acomodé mi mochila en mi espalda.

Tomé el balón y sin pensarlo dos veces lo lancé contra el vidrio, el cual hizo un pequeño ruido al quebrarse.

Con cuidado saqué la cabeza hacia afuera y los malditos amigos de Jake habían puesto un tronco para trabar la ventana. Saqué la traba con furia y abrí la ventana.

-Oh, Jake, ¡oh por Dios! –qué asco de chicos, aún seguían con su tarea sexual.

"_No digas mucho, porque bien que desearías estar en esa situación con Edward"_ cállate, no tienes derecho a opinar.

Salí de la habitación cayendo torpemente de lado al suelo que no estaba para nada seco.

-¡Maldita lluvia! -me puse de pie y miré a mi alrededor, había un grupo de chicos bebiendo a unos cuantos metros.

"_Oh oh, estás en problemas"_

Respiré profundo ignorando a mi vocecita interior y caminé con los puños apretados hacia la dirección opuesta de los chicos.

Cuando por fin divisé la playa escuché pisadas detrás de mí. Apresuré el paso y eso apresuró las pisadas que iban multiplicándose cada vez más.

¿Dónde estás ahora maldita? Eres una cobarde, me dejas sola cuando estoy en peligro.

Maldita conciencia.

-¿A dónde vas tan solita? –preguntaron detrás de mí y me tensé al momento.

-¿Te has perdido? Si quieres te llevo a donde sea –las risas de los imbéciles detrás rompieron el silencio de la noche y yo solo apresuré mas el paso, no quería que en el periódico de mañana estuviera en primera plana con el encabezado de:

"Isabella Swan

Violada brutalmente en la playa"

-Oye, no te vayas –me sostuvieron del brazo y me zafé en un movimiento brusco.

Cuando quise seguir caminando estaba siendo rodeada por todos los chicos, de los cuales reconocí a uno de la fiesta. Al chico que le di una patada.

-No me toques –quité mis manos de las suyas.

Sentí unas manos en mi cintura.

-No me toques –repetí bruscamente y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, justo hacia arriba provocándole la inconsciencia.

-Perra –alguien me dio una bofetada que me dejó con el rostro hacia un lado.

Llevé mis manos a mi mejilla, por alguna extraña razón se quedaron petrificados mirándome fijamente.

-Es ella –susurraron.

Los miré a través de mis cabellos y preparé mis puños.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó un chico moreno arrastrando las palabras.

-Bella Swan, para servirte –dije enrabiada a la vez que lo golpeaba en la boca del estómago.

Uno intentó tomarme de los brazos, pero con una habilidad que ni yo conocía, me libré posicionándome detrás de él y golpeándole en un punto clave de la espalda logrando que cayera al suelo.

Me dieron otra bofetada.

-¡Estúpido! –grité lanzándome sobre él mientras le arañaba el rostro.

-¡Maldita zorra! –me tomaron de la cintura y me acostaron sobre el pasto. Me golpee la cabeza con fuerza, llegué a ver las cosas borrosas – te daré tu merecido –me dio un golpe en el rostro logrando que se me rompiera el labio.

-Ya verás lo que te espera –dijo el chico al que le arañé la cara.

Intenté quitarme de encima al malnacido, pero fue inútil, pues me sujetaron las manos contra el suelo.

-Enséñale –dijo riendo el que me abofeteó, primero.

-Eso haré –rieron a la par y me rasgó la blusa.

Intenté por todos los medio quitarlo de encima, mi vista estaba nublada, la sangre de mi labio no cesaba y sentía que me asfixiaba poco a poco.

-Pa…papá –apenas y susurré.

-Cállate estúpida –me golpearon muy fuerte provocándome un estado de conciencia e inconsciencia.

Moví mis manos para zafarme, pero nada. Sentía los asquerosos labios del chico recorrer mi cuello.

-La brutas son las mejores –sonrió y desabrochó mi pantalón.

¡No! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Auxilio!

Moví mis piernas intentando quitarlo de encima, pero la asfixia me estaba consumiendo.

Me golpearon en las costillas, era una patada, esto empeoraba mi visión.

Gracias a mi genial cuerpo, ahora no sentía dolor, eso vendría después, y sería terrible.

Miré hacia los lados, pero solo vi la sombra de los demás mientras se levantaban, menos uno.

Estaba perdida lo sabía, el chico sobre mí jugó con mi ropa interior sin quitármela.

-Vaya, si usa caritas felices –se burló mientras sus manos acariciaban mis pechos.

¡No! ¡No por favor!

¡Ayúdenme!

De la nada me sentí liberada y me pude incorporar, aún sin poder ver bien.

-Bella –susurró alguien conocido - ¿estás bien?

-Yo… -apenas podía mover los labios mojados por mi sangre, ahora comenzaba a doler.

Unas frías manos acariciaron mi cuello y de la nada algo duro y frio presionó allí.

-¡Alice no! –solo vi un borrón saltar sobre mi llevándose consigo a Alice.

-Alice… -susurré débilmente mientras intentaba ver mejor.

Una sombra, eso era todo lo que veía, una sombra que se aproximaba a mí, podría jurar que era Edward de no ser porque olía diferente.

-Estarás bien –susurró con amabilidad y me cargó con cuidado.

-Alice… -seguía mirando en esa dirección, quería saber de Alice.

-Ella estará bien

-No la lastimen –susurré aún débil y pude ver dos sombras, distinguí la de mi delgada y esbelta hermana, pero no me gustaba lo que veía, la sujetaban de los brazos, le impedían venir en mi ayuda.

Quise bajarme de los brazos del hombre, pero me lo impidió.

-¡Alice! –grité con todas mis fuerzas y sentí un gran dolor en mi costilla.

-Debe tener algo roto –dijo el hombre a otra persona que pasó su mano por mi cabello.

-Pobrecita –su voz era maternal, debía ser madre sin duda alguna.

-Llevémosla al hospital –me tensé y enfoqué mi vista con dificultad, pero no veía nada.

-No, mi-mi padre –dije apenas. No quería que mi padre supiera nada sobre esto, el no debía saberlo.

-¿Si la llevamos a…? –una voz ronca, para nada conocida, dejó a media la frase.

-Debo ir con Alice –ahora me cambiaron de brazos a unos cálidos.

Por Dios, no era un bebé, podía caminar.

-Sostenla aquí –me sostuvieron el brazo y sentí un pinchazo – tranquila, estarás bien –la misma voz maternal.

Poco a poco me sentí relajada, pero no quería estar inconsciente, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Alice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan chan! quienes serán los nuevos que llegaron? de quien serán esos brazos calidos? por qué Alice se puso así? jajaja :P<em>**

**_Hola, yo por aquí! jijiji :P como están? espero que bien._**

**_Gracias por leerme y apoyarme! sus opiniones sobre la historia me hacen muy feliz!_**

**_Espero que les guste el capitulo! quedó cortito, pero creo que será un capitulo clave para el desarrollo de los misterios!_**

**_Bueno, en fin, cualquier falta de ortografia, redacción o error de contradicción les pido perdón._**

**_Ojalá que hayan disfrutado el capitulito ajajja :P _**

**_Mil gracias por todo, por darme el animo cada vez para escribir otro capitulo!_**

**_En fin, me voy...adios! cuidense._**

**_Dios las/os bendiga!_**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	16. Un problema más

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la idea, trama e historia son Mías. **

**Cap. 16**

"**Un problema más" **

**Bella POV**

…-Sostenla aquí –me sostuvieron el brazo y sentí un pinchazo – tranquila, estarás bien –la misma voz maternal.

Poco a poco me sentí relajada, pero no quería estar inconsciente, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Alice.

…

No sabía dónde estaba, ni quiénes eran ellos, no sabía nada y eso me estresaba, quería saber de Alice, de quienes fueron los que me encontraron, pero no sabía ni un carajo.

Por fin puede despertar, pero no reconocía la playa, no había viento, ni humedad, ni dolor.

Pestañeé varias veces para acostumbrar mi vista a la luz que había dentro de aquella habitación.

En vez de árboles había paredes, en vez de viento había aire cálido, y en lugar de humedad había ropa de cama seca y tibia.

Miré hacia los lados, y al notar donde me encontraba caí al suelo de la impresión.

-Oh, despertaste –escuché una voz suave y tranquila – ¿cómo te sientes? –fijé mi vista en el perfecto rubio de ojos dorados.

-¿Jasper? –estaba confundida, quizá solo era una alucinación.

-Hola Bella –sonrió y me tomó del brazo para ayudar a incorporarme.

Me senté en la cama y sin pensarlo presioné mis dedos en su mejilla, sentí frío, quizá la ventana estaba abierta.

-¿Eres tú? –moví su mejilla hacia los lados provocando que se viera deforme.

-Si Bella, soy yo –tomó mi mano y la dejó sobre la cama - ¿te encuentras bien? –él era impresionantemente hermoso, se sentaba totalmente derecho, su rostro serio irradiaba tranquilidad y su sonrisa, cuando sonreía, era como un destello, como un ángel hermoso y perfecto a más no poder.

-Si… -aún seguía confundida, ¿Cuándo despertaría de la inconsciencia? - ¿y Alice? –lo miré directo a los ojos, pero luego me arrepentí, pues parecían demasiado serios a lo que era anteriormente.

-Ella está bien –parecía preocupado –permíteme un segundo –se levantó con exagerada lentitud y caminó hacia mi ventana -Bella…Alice está aquí –susurró y me miró.

De la nada vi un borrón –que ya se me hacía familiar- y luego Alice estaba junto a mi cama.

-¿Qué tal Bella? –sus ojos eran dorados como los de Jasper y su figura era ejemplarmente perfecta, no habían defectos en ella, simplemente…era la perfección en persona.

-Alice –me incorporé y me le acerqué.

-Quisiera… -se alejó de mi poniendo sus manos frente a ella a la altura de sus hombros – quisiera mantener distancia por ahora –sonrió lo mejor que pudo, pero se le notaba incomoda, y a Jasper también.

-¿Qué tienen? –pregunté.

Ya me estaba aburriendo de este sueño ¡carajo, quiero despertar!

-Es…tu… -inhalaron a la par – olor –concluyó Alice.

La cara se me puso roja de vergüenza, pero si me había bañado hace poco, ¿o no?

-Umm…lo siento, quizá deba tomar una ducha –disimuladamente olí mi cabello, solo olía a fresas, como siempre. Quizá mi ropa tenía mal olor. Y hablando de ropa…

La miré rápidamente, tenía puestos unos jeans negros y una playera azul, esta no era la ropa que yo estaba usando cuando…

-¿Qué sucedió en…?

-Shhh… -me interrumpió Alice y miró a Jasper, el cual le dio una mirada cómplice.

Rápidamente se acercaron a mi ventana y Alice se preparó para saltar.

-Alice ¿qué haces? –Corrí hasta ellos – vas a quebrarte… -mi voz se desvaneció al verla caer perfectamente en sus pies para luego mirarme con una oscuridad en sus ojos que no entendí.

Jasper la imitó y emprendieron una carrera extremadamente rápida hacia el bosque.

Oí un ruido algo extraño, algo parecido al gruñido de un animal salvaje.

-¿Bella? –me sobresalté al oír la voz de Jacob.

-¿Si…? –me volteé aún confundida, ¿qué hacía Jacob en mi sueño?

-¿Estás bien? –pareció preocupado y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-Sí… ¿Jacob que haces aquí? –miré por la ventana una vez más para ver si aún estaban a la vista.

-Eh…esto…vine porque, este…lo que pasó con Lauren, yo quería disculparme por…

-No Jacob... ¿qué haces en mi sueño? – sé que era algo estúpido preguntarle eso a alguien en un sueño, pero me sentía totalmente fuera de mí, tal y como en un sueño.

-Bella… -susurró y tomó mi mano – no estás en un sueño, estás despierta –lo miré con confusión y me aparté de él.

-Vete de aquí –lo empujé hacia la puerta.

-Pero Bella…

-Vete –necesitaba acomodar mis pensamientos.

-Pero necesito discul… -le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Caminé hacia el baño de mi habitación y me miré en el espejo, salté hacia atrás al ver mi reflejo. Me golpee la cabeza con un mueble y vaya que dolió.

Sip, no estaba en un sueño.

Me miré nuevamente e hice una mueca de disgusto. No había tenido estas ojeras desde hace un tiempo y ahora aparecían de la nada.

Me lavé la cara y los dientes, no tenía idea de por qué estaba aquí cuando hace apenas unas horas estaba cerca de la playa.

Salí del baño y sentado en mi cama estaba Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –aún me sentía confusa, pero apenas lo notaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –bufé y crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

-Sí, estás bien –lo miré con odio. Puede que estuviera muy confusa, pero no se me olvidaba que intentó violarme.

-Vete de aquí –me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

-Bella, mira, yo solo quiero que conversemos sobre…

-Vete –lo miré.

-Bella… -me paré derecha y cerré los puños.

-¡Mierda Edward! ¡Quiero que te vayas! –me dirigió una última mirada y se marchó. Di un portazo cuando se fue.

Me senté en la cama enrabiada y lancé un cojín contra la muralla.

Tenía que vengarme de Edward, de eso estaba segura.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la oficina.

Me sentía perdida, no había nadie en los pasillos, nadie en la oficina.

Decidí que iría a algún salón, quizá algún estudiante muy inteligente se quedaría allí y me ayudaría a orientarme, no sabía qué día era ni tampoco sabía por qué estaba aquí.

Cuando entré al primer salón todos los estudiantes parecían estar esperándome, hasta Lauren y la directora.

**Edward POV**

-Así que…-susurró bajo las mantas.

-No –respondí aún negándome a creer semejante estupidez.

-Pero podrías…

-No –alcé la voz solo un poco.

-Bueno –por fin este necio de porquería se rendía de su estúpida idea de convertirla, eso era totalmente estúpido – extrañaba esto –movió la sabana que nos cubría.

Cuando éramos pequeños nos escondíamos en un rincón de la habitación y nos poníamos mantas sobre la cabeza cubriéndonos todo el cuerpo para que Topollillo no nos comiera. Era ridículo que aún lo hiciéramos, pero así se sentía bien.

-También yo –susurré – así que…una hermosa rubia –sonreí al recordar su cara de idiota cuando llegó a casa.

-¡Si hermano! Hermosa por donde le mires, ¡y vaya que yo miro! –reímos a la par y le di un golpe en el estómago.

-¿Cómo es posible que un vago que estuvo mucho tiempo sin ejercitarse siga en forma? –me miró con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia y me golpeó en el abdomen, provocándome un gran dolor -¡Inepto!

-Lo sabía Ed-Eddie, no te ejercitaste como prometiste que lo harías ¡Embustero! –se burló y me dio otro golpe.

-¡Idiota! –le devolví el golpe.

-Patán –dijo sin inmutarse.

-Maldito –respondí.

-Marica –nos miramos y sonreímos, esa era nuestra señal…

Salimos de nuestro escondite y cada uno tomó una posición de defensa.

-¡Ataquen! –gritó Emmett lanzándome lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos, repito, necesitamos refuerzos! –simulé hablar por un radio y agarré lo que tenía justo al lado. Le lancé el zapato en la cabeza provocando que cayera hacia atrás.

-_¡I need a doctor!_–_ (Necesito un doctor)_ gritó simulando estar herido. Era hora de ganar la batalla.

Me lancé sobre él y me senté en su abdomen.

-¡Ríndete! –dije poniendo un oso de peluche en su cuello.

-¡Me rindo me rindo! –alzó un calzoncillo blanco y se lo puso en la cabeza.

-Muy bien… -me levanté y alcé mis brazos – ¡y Edward Cullen gana esta batalla! –solo escuché la risa de Emmett que luego se convirtió en un silencio sepulcral.

-Me parece que les dejé bien claro que debían dormirse temprano –Esme estaba enfadada, sabíamos a la perfección que ella odiaba cuando la desobedecíamos, fuera lo que fuera.

-Lo siento mamá –dijo Emmett y se puso de pie.

-También lo siento –nos acercamos a ella como era de costumbre cuando se enfadaba y nos tomó de las orejas.

-Espero que ahora si se duerman… -nos dejó en nuestras respectivas camas y pareció triste – chicos, por favor, mañana me gustaría que uno de ustedes se pase por la habitación de Isabella, solo quiero saber si la pobre muchacha se encuentra bien –de inmediato sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. Me habían contado la historia y no me gustaba pensar que yo era el culpable de todo.

Luego de que yo la acorralara la vi caminar hacia la parada de buses, pero no la seguí, yo estaba muy enojado con todo el mundo. El solo pensar que ella caminó hasta esa playa por escapar de mí me hizo estremecer, sabía que la habían golpeado y más de solo un intento de violación en una tarde debe ser mucho como para poder soportarlo…Bella era fuerte.

-¿Pasa algo Ed? –preguntó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos. Negué inmediatamente.

-Que descansen –dijo Esme y besó la frente de cada uno.

Cuando mamá salió Emmett me lanzó un cojín.

-Oye –susurró, como si eso sirviera, nuestros padres tenían un muy agudo sentido de la audición -¿Qué le hiciste? – Simplemente no quería hablar de _eso_, preferí hacerme el dormido – vamos Edward, nadie se duerme en cuestión de segundos –pasó un rato y sentí los ronquidos de Emmett.

Estaba seguro que la maldita culpa no me dejaría dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me sentí totalmente estúpido al ver mi cuarto del internado.

¿Pero quién demonios le dijo a la directora que necesitaba muros de niña, al igual que los marcos de mi ventana? Solo un nombre vino a mi mente. Isabella.

Dejé mi bolso con las cosas sobre mi asquerosa cama de niñita y caminé indignado hacia la habitación de enfrente.

Abrí la puerta y ella no estaba ¡Mierda! Esa…agh!

Miré a mí alrededor y divisé una nota sobre su cama. Me senté sobre el desorden de mantas y leí:

"_Espero que estés bien querida Bella…Vendré por ti…tu sabes quién soy, solo mira tu muñeca" _

¿Qué clase de estúpido retrasado mental psicópata terrorista dejaba estas notas? ¿Por qué a Bella? Quizá solo era parte de su pasado, nadie sabía por qué se mudaron aquí, algunas malas lenguas, como Lauren, decían que Bella era la peor delincuente que había en Phoenix y que su padre estaba desesperado, por eso compraron esa casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –escondí la nota y mi rabia se esfumó al verla, con ojeras, el labio herido y su rostro más pálido que de costumbre. Todo eso era por mi culpa.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunté por acto reflejo.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? –su humor estaba muy normal, eso era bueno.

-Sí, estás bien –afirmé y me debatí en cómo empezar.

-Vete de aquí –abrió la puerta para que me marchara, no la culpaba.

-Bella, mira, yo solo quiero que conversemos sobre…

-Vete –me interrumpió.

-Bella… -se tensó al notar mi insistencia.

-¡Mierda Edward! ¡Quiero que te vayas! –me levanté y la miré por última vez, yo solo quería disculparme. En cuanto salí de su habitación sentí el portazo.

Alguien había llamado al internado para comunicar lo ocurrido a Bella, y ahora estaban todos reunidos en el salón al cual me dirigí, yo no estaba seguro de que esto le callera bien a ella.

-¿La viste? –me codeó Emmett.

-Si –dije entre dientes.

-Nada bueno –asentí ante su afirmación y me ubiqué lo más alejado de las personas, en especial de una rubia que me miraba acosadoramente.

Esperaban todos a que Bella llegara para hacerle notar su lastima.

¡Ja! Como si ella la fuera a aceptar.

Cuando entró todos le pusieron su mayor atención, hasta la sínica de Lauren.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija? –ella miró con extrañeza a todos, y se fijó en mí. Su mirada de odio puro me dio escalofríos.

-No soy su hija –respondió y miró a todos los estudiantes -¿Qué es esto?

-Supimos lo que te sucedió y quisimos darte nuestro apo…

-Lastima, eso es lo que quisieron darme –se dirigió hacia Lauren – vamos, pensé que alguno de ustedes sería inteligente y sabría como yo reaccionaría –en su cara noté dolor – no quiero, no, no necesito la lastima de nadie, pueden dársela a los pobres divulgadores que no hacen más que contar tragedias ajenas –su odio y sus palabras eran todas dirigidas a mí. Sonreí con cinismo, me adelanté un paso para poder hablarle, pero salió tan rápido que solo Emmett y yo notamos cuando se envolvió en sus brazos y casi corrió a punto de llorar.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y salimos del salón detrás de ella, pero no la vimos por ninguna parte.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola hola! perdón por tardar mucho mucho! (estuve y estaré media desaparecida por problemas familiares)<em>**

**_Espero que estén bien y que el capitulo les haya gustado! _**

**_¿Qué les pareció el Edward infantil? _**

**_Bueno bueno! no sé que más decirles a parte de agradecer infinitamente a cierta persona que se tomó la hermosa molestía de dejarme un mensaje con la opinión sobre el capitulo! esa persona sabe quien es y espero que lea esto porque de verdad que le doy las mil gracias! _**

**_En fin! me voy!_**

**_Dios las/os bendiga! _**

**_besos! _**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	17. Clases de Baile

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es Mía. **

**Cap. 17**

"**Clases de baile"**

**Edward POV **

… Nos miramos el uno al otro y salimos del salón detrás de ella, pero no la vimos por ninguna parte.

**Bella POV**

No aguantaba más el dolor que me producían las costillas, debía haber sido una buena golpiza la que me dieron aquellos tipos.

Me encerré en el primer cuarto que encontré, no tenía idea de quién era, o qué era, porque no se parecía nada al cuarto de un alumno.

-¿Bella? –escuché a Edward llamarme en el pasillo.

Reprimí un gemido de dolor y me presioné las costillas.

¡Mierda! Cuanto hubiera deseado no hacer eso. Sentía que se me aplastaba todo por dentro, y casi, casi sentí mis costillas pulverizarse.

Esta vez no lo aguanté y gemí despacito, pero golpeé mi cabeza contra la muralla del estrecho cuartito.

Los pasos de Edward se alejaron y solté un sonoro suspiro.

Miré a mí alrededor, parecía el cuarto de utensilios de aseo.

En cuento estuve segura de que nadie me vería al salir, entreabrí la puerta y caminé lo más rápido posible hacia mi habitación.

Cuando por fin estuve en la paz de mi cuarto me senté con cuidado en la cama.

-¿Bella, estás bien? –me sobresalté al oír esa voz que ahora se me hacía irritante.

-Veta de aquí -¿por qué no me dejaba tranquila?

-¿Estás bien? –ignoró mi orden.

-¿Sí? –sonó mas como una pregunta, ¿pero a quien le importa?

-Déjame llevarte a la enfermería –se aproximó a mí y me alejé.

-Vete –ordené otra vez.

Sus ojos mostraban culpa, ¿y culpa por qué? ¡Al carajo!

No se movió ni un puto centímetro.

-Dije que te vayas –yo aún abrazaba mis costillas con un brazo. Él no lo dejó pasar.

-Llamaré a alguien para que te…

-¡Demonios Edward! ¿Qué parte de que quiero que te vayas no entiendes? –me puse de pie y dolió hasta la madre. Arqueé mi espalda y jadeé.

-Bella… -me tomó con cuidado de los hombros y me sentó en la cama –si te recuestas le darás el espacio suficiente -¿acostarme? No Edward, no otra vez.

Golpeé sus manos lejos de mí cuerpo. ¿Cuándo se acabaría este dolor?

-Vete, no te necesito –nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él estaba abatido ¿por qué mierda estaba así? – Vete…-suspiré con cansancio. Madre, madre, ¡madre! Hasta respirar producía dolor.

Por fin se marchó y entonces cuando cerró la puerta me recosté. Odiaba cuando tenía él la razón.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé inmóvil, quité mi brazo de encima y me atreví a respirar profundo.

Dolió, pero no tanto.

-¡Bella! –gritó alguien abriendo mi puerta de golpe.

Me sobresalté. ¡Mierda! ¿Acaso tendría que ponerme férulas en todo el maldito cuerpo?

-¿¡Qué mierda te pasa Jacob!? –exploté.

-¡Se incendió! ¡Mierda, se incendió la casa! –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me levanté de un salto.

¡Agh! Quise gritar, pero Charlie era más importante ahora.

**Edward POV**

-No quiere verme –dije mientras se instalaba en mi habitación en la otra cama.

-Debe tener sus razones, esa chica…se ve sincera –bufé, pero no pude molestarme, ¿y si de verdad era mi culpa todo lo que le pasó a Bella?

-Cálmate Bella –oímos en el pasillo.

-¡No, no voy a calmarme! –Emmett me dirigió una mirada cómplice y salimos de la habitación.

-Bella, si no te calmas empeorarás las cosas - Jacob tenía a Bella tomada de un brazo mientras le hablaba e intentaba capturar su atención.

-¡Oh por Dios Jacob! Déjame ¿sí? –se soltó bruscamente de el agarre y salió disparada por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué está su sucediendo? –paré a Jacob del brazo mientras pasaba por mi lado.

Quitó mi mano de él y se largó tras ella.

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se incendió la casa de Billy. Charlie se organizó muy bien en un pequeño departamento y últimamente me quedaba en el internado todos los fines de semana.

Ahora estaba en el taller obligatorio de danza. La profesora era bastante agradable, y me dejaba bailar sola, Sip, Bella Swan sabe bailar.

Entré a este taller, porque por mi "inapropiada conducta" no podía postular para otro.

-Bueno clase, debo informarles, que tenemos un nuevo compañero –de pronto la profesora se dirigió a mí – Bella, él será tu nueva pareja de danza, entra chico –apreté los puños al ver a Edward entrar con un bolso al hombro.

-Hola, Bella –sonrió con burla.

Edward y yo en estos últimos días habíamos arreglado cuentas, me vengué, como era mi costumbre. Nos juntamos en el almuerzo y entonces le enterré la cara en mi plato de sopa. Me parece que fue algo demasiado pobre para lo que él intentó hacerme.

-Hola –respondí cortante.

-Seremos compañeros de baile –crucé mis brazos y me encaminé hacia la última fila.

-No me digas –mascullé y me puse de espaldas a la profesora.

-Bien, comenzamos ¡y uno dos tres cuatro! –puso la música y comenzamos cuando la cantante comenzó a cantar.

Me moví junto con al lento ritmo hacia mi derecha cruzando mis pies por delante y por detrás. Entraron las guitarras eléctricas en la canción y paré, como lo habíamos ensayado, comencé a mover mis caderas mientras la voz sonaba y me aseguré de que Edward estuviera justo viéndome, ya que resalté mi trasero y puse mis manos en mi cabello.

Haría que Edward renunciara.

-¡Entren chicos vamos! –él estaría perdido, lo sé, no vino a ninguna clase y no espero que se hubiera aprendido alguna cosa.

Para mi sorpresa Edward entró haciendo un sexy paso marcando el ritmo con sus pies y volteando su gorra hacia atrás.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y meneamos las caderas al mismo tiempo.

Quedé sorprendida por su forma de bailar, se sabía absolutamente bien todos los pasos y los tiempos en los cuales debía hacerlos.

Tomó mi mano y me dio la vuelta que me dejó con la espalda pegada a su abdomen.

Ya no me importó la rivalidad, solo la música y el poder expresarme a través del baile.

Volvimos a menear las caderas y sentí como cierta parte de él rozaba mi trasero.

Cerré mis ojos al sentir que me tomaba en sus brazos y me alzaba hacia un lado dejándome en el suelo, puse mi actitud devastada y entonces la canción tomó fuerza otra vez, me puse de pie corriendo hacia Edward y simulé darle golpes en el pecho hasta que él me abrazó. Fuimos doblando las rodillas con los rápidos toqueteos de la guitarra y luego me elevó en sus brazos para dejarme en el piso nuevamente.

Me levanté y me puse de espaldas a él. Movimos nuestros cuerpos y me dio otra vuelta.

Me alejé de él hasta el otro extremo de la gran sala y me di una voltereta en el suelo, cosa que él repitió y quedamos cerca el uno de otro. Me puse de pie y me tomó de la cintura dándome una pequeña elevada del suelo. Cuando me dejó nuevamente sobre mi pies elevé mi pierna dejándola casi recta como mi figura y entonces el clímax.

Salté y Edward me tomó en el aire de la cintura para darme vueltas y vueltas, hasta que me dejó nuevamente en el suelo y golpeamos el piso. Me puse de rodillas y me preparé para el final.

Me acerqué a él y éste hizo lo mismo, hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para que él pusiera su mano en mi mejilla, la cual tomé y dejamos caer la cabeza hacia un lado.

Esta canción me hizo vivir el baile.

Los labios de Edward quedaban totalmente cerca de los míos, casi a mi altura. Podía sentir su dulce aliento y su respiración rozar mi boca.

_Bésame_.

Nos miramos a los ojos y noté en ellos la misma emoción que tenía yo en ese momento.

Entonces dio fin a nuestra agonía, o quizá solo la expandió…

* * *

><p><em>*el baile de Edward y Bella en este capitulo fue inspirado por la canción "Try - Pink"*<em>

_**Hola hola! lamento mucho tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que me perdonen.**_

_**Tuve problemas familiares lo cual me impedía poder sacar un buen capitulo, y además mi Pc a estado con problemas. **_

_**¡AVISO!: ES PROBABLE QUE TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR PORQUE VAN A REPARAR MI NOTEBOOK, PERO DE TODOS MODOS HARÉ LO POSIBLE PARA QUE NO TARDEN.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo!  
><strong>_

_**¿Qué creen que hizo nuestro Edward?**_

_**Les dejo esa preguntilla ñ.ñ**_

_**En fin, muchas muchas gracias por sus opiniones! espero que les siga gustando la historia y que me sigan leyendo!**_

**_Besos!_**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	18. Nuevo Mundo

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía**

**Cap. 18**

"**Nuevo mundo"**

**Bella POV**

… Los labios de Edward quedaban totalmente cerca de los míos, casi a mi altura. Podía sentir su dulce aliento y su respiración rozar mi boca.

_Bésame_.

Nos miramos a los ojos y noté en ellos la misma emoción que tenía yo en ese momento.

Entonces dio fin a nuestra agonía, o quizá solo la expandió…

Se puso de pie y se alejó de mí.

Me puse de pie lejos de él también, bebí un poco de agua, solo un poco para mojar la garganta.

Desde aquel encuentro solo nos veíamos en las clases de danza, lengua y biología. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban sentía nerviosismo, me ponía colorada y sin razón.

Estaba aterrada por la teoría que había sacado mi mente idiota, pero estaba convencida, Edward no me gustaba.

-Hey, Bella –susurró Jacob desde el banco continuo.

Lo miré con la interrogante en los ojos. Si hablaba otra vez en clase de matemática el profesor me suspendería en esta materia.

-Necesito… -miró al frente antes de que el profesor le llamara la atención – necesito que nos reunamos después de clases –asentí con mi cabeza y seguí con mis silenciosos deberes.

Al acabar las clases, siendo ignorada por Edward y por su hermano Emmett –el musculoso chico nuevo que ya me presentaron-, Jacob me tomó de la mano y me llevó bajo el sauce.

-Bueno Bella… -dijo poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos – he notado que tu y Edward se han ignorado mutuamente –entrecerré mis ojos.

-Y a ti que…

-Para –me detuvo- déjame terminar –tragó saliva y miró hacia arriba – quiero, por tu seguridad, que te mantengas así, lejos de él - ¿mantenerme lejos de Edward? Se me ha vuelto muy difícil ignorarle, he querido hablarle, pero era cuestión de orgullo, no sería yo la primera en hablar, además él se veía indiferente.

-Jacob –pensé un momento mis palabras- si me acerco o no a Edward no debería importarte, no mezcles tu odio hacia él con…

-¿Odio? –Bufó interrumpiéndome- son los Cullen –dijo de forma sería y sombría.

-¿Qué…? ¿Acaso son una competencia para ti? –bromeé para aligerar el ambiente, no me gustaba "Jacob Molesto".

-Bella, hay un mundo que _tú_ no conoces –reí sin humor.

-Ya Jacob, de verdad, deja las películas –me volteé para retirarme, pero un estruendoso sonido, junto con trozos de ropa cayendo a mis lados, me detuvieron.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme un perro gigante de pelaje rojizo y brillante. Caí sentada de la impresión…y el susto.

El perro frente a mí enseñó los dientes, estaba enfadado y se acercaba peligrosa e imponentemente.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando el animal me enseñó su lado sumiso, entonces _los_ reconocí, los ojos de Jacob.

-¿Ja-Jacob? –tartamudeé y puso su hocico a la altura de mi mano.

Pasé mis dedos temblorosos entre el suave pelaje de aquel grandioso canino.

Nos miramos a los ojos, él estaba sereno, tranquilo y luego yo lo estuve, Jake me transmitía su serenidad.

Nos quedamos juntos durante bastante tiempo, él me protegía con su cuerpo cálido, y yo me dejaba refugiar mientras sentía su respiración.

Jacob Black, mi amigo, el único sincero, era un perro gigante. Es una locura, ¿de dónde salió esto? ¿Acaso estaba dormida? Esperaba despertar, y que cuando lo hiciera, él fuera mi amigo humano, no en esta forma.

Se removió con suavidad y me alejé un poco para permitirle ponerse de pie.

En cuanto lo hizo me indicó hacia afuera con la cabeza.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –pregunté en un susurro y él pareció bufar. Él bufaba cuando hablábamos de Edward, o un Cullen.

Asentí con mi cabeza indicándole que hablaría con él. Oculté lo mejor que pude mi inexplicable emoción interna y salí de entre las ramas del sauce.

Edward me miró en cuanto salí. Sus ojos eran fríos, él era frío.

-Hola –saludó cortante.

-Hola –mi emoción disminuyó al oírlo – ¿me diriges la palabra otra vez?

-Mi hermano está saliendo con tu hermana –soltó de pronto.

-¿Con…?

-Rosalie –me interrumpió adivinando la conclusión de la pregunta.

-Oh…-puse mis manos en mis bolsillos traseros- supongo que ella está bien… -susurré más para mí misma.

-Aléjate de Jacob –me sorprendió y lo miré directo a los ojos. Solo encontré advertencia – y de mí –lo último pareció ser un auto-comentario.

-Jacob es…mi amigo, no puedes venir y decirme qué hacer –miró a mí alrededor y se fijó en algo en específico junto a mi pie en el suelo.

-¿Qué hizo Jacob con su ropa? –miré el suelo, Dios, lo había olvidado.

-La…

-¿La rompió, Bella? –su voz tenía una doble intención, aparte de ser seria y fría, sentía como si estuviera intentando hallar algo.

-Ed…

-¿Por qué iba a romperla? –me interrumpió con intensidad.

-Edward…

-¿Estás segura que Jacob es seguro? -fue avanzando hacia mí mientras hablaba.

-Edward bas… -sentí coraje, pero él nunca me dejaba hablar.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa Bella? –Estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de mí - ¿Acaso estás ocultando algo?

-No debe importarte –mi maldita voz salió estrangulada.

-¡¿Estás ocultando algo?! –me gritó y salté hacia atrás chocando con algo…no eran las ramas.

Sus ojos viajaron a algo detrás de mí…

Su respiración me lo indicó todo, era Jacob, el perro, no el humano.

-Aléjate de él Bella –me ordenó, pero no me moví – dije que te alejaras –repitió con palabras forzadas -¡aléjate de él, maldita sea! –Jacob se tensó.

-Edward vete –advertí. Si Jake quisiera, lo haría pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero el muy idiota se quedó allí parado; bufé en mi interior, como si pudiera defenderme del enorme perro que era Jake en estos momentos, y lo que es aún más gracioso, Jacob no me atacaría… ¿o sí?

El gruñido gutural proveniente de mi canino amigo me dio pánico…por Edward.

-Edw…

-Mierda Bella, te he dicho que te alejes de él –me interrumpió regañándome.

-Vete al demonio Edward –miré a Jacob, pero éste casi tenía humo saliéndole de las orejas y la nariz.

Intenté calmarlo, pero parecía ser una tarea imposible.

-Bella, ¡te he dicho que…!

-¡Con un demonio Edward! –Le grité en la cara empujándolo hacia atrás; sí, la rabia pudo conmigo - ¡yo te dije que te fueras de aquí! ¡Lárgate! –me miró sorprendido y… ¿decepcionado? Este idiota quién se creía, viene a gritarme que rompa una amistad cuando no me había hablado por semanas.

-¡Bella! –miré en la dirección de dónde provino aquella voz tan familiar que me llamaba.

-¿Papá? –fue una pregunta estúpida teniéndolo frente a mí, era obvio que era Charlie.

-¿Por qué te comportas así con el chico? –miré a mi alrededor, y solo estábamos Edward y yo. ¿Jacob?

-Eh…este…

-La molesté señor –admitió el muy…imbécil.

-¿Por qué estabas molestando a mi hija eh? –dijo adoptando una posición defensiva frente a mí enfrentándose a Edward.

Charlie no era de meterse en peleas, y si se mete en una ahora…solo diré que los años no le acompañan.

-Lo siento señor, solo fue un mal entendido –bufé y Charlie se adelantó un paso.

-Si vuelves a molestar a mi hija…

-Ya papá, déjalo –tomé su brazo, pero su mirada asesina no abandonaba a Edward.

-Yo me arreglaré con este hijo de…

-¡Papá! –me sorprendí por el volumen y tono de mi voz, casi grité como un sargento le grita a sus soldados. Esa no era manera de llamar a papá.

-Bella –dijo casi sorprendido.

-Lo siento…este… ¿viniste para algo, verdad? –cambiar el tema, siempre funciona…creo.

-¡Ah, cierto! Debo decirte unas cuantas cosas… -miró con desprecio a Edward – a solas.

-Nos vemos luego Bella –dijo Edward con doble sentido, sí, esto no se acabaría aquí.

-Claro –respondí sin ánimos de verlo otra vez – ¿y bien papá? –pregunté cuando estuvimos solos.

-Bueno, con Billy conseguimos una habitación en la casa de Sue Clearwater, y…

-No hay espacio para mí –completé por él.

-Hija no vayas a pensar que…

-No importa papá –no era su culpa, después de todo eso fue lo único que pudo conseguir –puedo quedarme aquí hasta que encuentres…

-Gracias –me interrumpió.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta. Mierda, ni si quiera mi padre tenía espacio para mí, esto había dejado de afectarme por parte de Renée, pero de parte de Charlie…fue un impacto.

Me abrazó contra su pecho y rodeé su cintura con mis delgados brazos.

De pronto una brisa muy fría nos rodeó y me alerté de inmediato.

Miré en todas direcciones hallando aquella pelirroja que me asechaba desde hace ya un tiempo.

-¿Papá te parece si vamos a adentro? –dije intentando disimular lo mejor que pude mi pánico irracional.

-Este...tengo el tiempo justo he conseguido trabajo así que… -su voz casi tenía pesar.

-Entiendo, entonces debes irte –la pelirroja se quedaba mirándome, no sé cómo se trepaba así en los árboles, parecía…una felina.

-Si –ambos nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio.

-Adiós papá –me dio un cálido y paternal beso en la frente y se marchó.

Mi corazón iba a mil por hora y cuando dirigí mi vista nuevamente hacia aquella cabellera roja ya no estaba.

Suspiré con alivio y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la estructura cuando me paralicé al sentir una helada respiración en mi oído.

-Bella Swan –susurró con una voz ronca, como cuando tienes la garganta seca – ya no puedo controlarme –de algún modo sentía lo que estaba por venir, pero sin embargo no ocurrió aquella muerte dolorosa que imaginaba.

Un rugido ensordecedor salió de alguna parte y en cuanto dirigí la vista hacia atrás, el canino de pelaje rojizo estaba asechando a la chica pelirroja que hasta ahora notaba lo perfecta y hermosa que era; sus ojos rojos carmesí y sus dientes expuestos hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

Jacob se lanzó contra ella, pero ésta salió corriendo a una velocidad inhumana.

Caí sentada de la impresión y rápidamente, sin motivo alguno, Alice llegó a mi lado junto a Jasper.

-¡Bella! –gritó ella desesperada acercándose a mí junto a su novio.

Ellos eran igual de perfectos que la otra chica, solo que no me daban miedo, aunque sus ojos eran negros como el carbón.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio levantándome del codo.

-¿Lo-lo viste? –tartamudeé atónita.

-¿A quién? –Alice de pronto se apretó la nariz con los dedos.

-Al lobo Jasper –respondió ella por mí.

Así que era un lobo, no un perro. Alguien más sabía de él, pero… ¿Quién sabia de la pelirroja?

-¿Quién es ella? –pregunté.

-Victoria –dijo mi hermana con desprecio.

-¿_Qué_ es? –ambos se me quedaron viendo y miraron sobre mi hombro, se largaron hacia el bosque con la misma velocidad que la otra chica.

Me quedé helada.

-¿Por qué? –dijo alguien entre risas. Una mujer.

-Porque aquí es más… -la voz de Edward me sacó de mi trance – Oh Bella –sonrió con orgullo.

-Ed-Edward… -mi tartamudeo cesó cuando una manada de lobos gigantes se aproximaron tras ellos.

Él se giró y retrocedió llevándose con él a la chica.

Un aullido desde el otro lado del gran lugar los hizo corren hacia allí salpicándonos barro encima.

Corrí tras ellos. _Como si pudiera alcanzarlos_, pero solo quería saber de Jake.

-¡Bella! –me llamó Edward y me sostuvo de los brazos.

-Déjame ir, Jake está allá –rezongué mientras me sostenía contra su pecho.

-De seguro ellos irán a ayudarlo…

-Pero si…

-Pero nada señorita –me interrumpió el grandulón hermano de Edward haciendo acto de presencia; nosotros ya nos habíamos conocido –el perro estará seguro con ellos.

Edward no me soltaba y cuando miré sobre su hombro Alice junto a Jasper me hacían señas para que fuera con ellos.

Me solté como pude del agarre de Edward y corrí hacia Alice, quien me abrazó con sus fríos brazos.

-Alice, él debe estar… –sollocé en su pecho.

-Te pondremos a salvo –susurró y Rosalie apareció tras ellos, ella…también era como Alice, lo noté porque sus ojos ya no eran verdes, sino negros.

-Bella…debes saber… -comenzó Rose – que somos diferentes ahora, y peligrosos

Mi cuerpo tembló sin motivo y Alice se alejó de mí.

-Vamos Edward –dijo la pelinegra y nos encaminamos a algún lugar.

**Tanya POV**

A mis 18 años ya estaba aburrida de este internado, había pasado toda mi vida en estas instalaciones y no era precisamente fácil aguantarse el encierro.

Mi habitación era mi único lugar en paz junto a mis amigas Irina y Kate, ellas eran tímidas y no socializaban con nadie, bueno, ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo cuando ellas estaban por irse de aquí? Me aconsejaron que me fuera con ellas, pero mi madre, la directora, sufría de cáncer y no le sentaría bien que me fuera de su lado.

-Tanya –dijo el apuesto Cullen golpeando la puerta de mi habitación.

-Edward –saludé, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa, se veía enojado.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar? –por fin sonrió.

-Claro –tomé mi chaqueta, de seguro hacía frio afuera.

Caminamos rodeando el internado.

-Iremos por aquí –dijo tomando mi mano. Mi corazón se aceleró.

-¿Por qué? –dije entre risas por su fugaz beso en mi nariz.

-Porque aquí es más… -guardó silencio cuando vimos a Bella, estaba pálida – Oh Bella –sonrió y me tomó de la cintura.

Ahora creo que pude entender; Edward me usó para encabronar a Bella, sonreí en mi interior.

-Ed-Edward…-tartamudeó apenas viendo atónita sobre nosotros.

Edward se giró y retrocedió poniendo su brazo protectoramente a la altura de mi estómago.

Una manada de perros gigantes estaba mirándonos.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones y un aullido los hizo correr. Mis piernas ya no me sirvieron y me desmayé.

Desperté por acto de algo frío en mi cuello.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo –un dolor inexplicable me invadió en cuanto mordió justo allí.

Se marchó dejándome gritando y retorciéndome en el suelo.

Así pasé casi tres días, y en cuanto me sentí bien, empecé a oír voces, a oler absolutamente todo y un horroroso hedor a perro me recordó vagamente lo pasado.

Perros, frío, dolor. Edward, Bella…

Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el interior del internado.

Mi garganta se secó y ardió con un exquisito olor que no supe de donde provenía, solo sabía que para saciarlo, debía morder el cuello de alguien.

¿Pero qué idioteces digo? Yo no puedo morder a nadie.

Corrí a mi habitación y me tardó menos tiempo del esperado.

Cerré la puerta con seguro, pero la manilla se quebró.

Asustada como nunca pensé que estaría me miré en el espejo y salté hacia atrás.

Mis ojos eran rojos y mi rostro nunca había lucido tan perfecto.

Rápidamente, sin estar completamente consciente de lo que hacía me recogí el cabello con una gorra, me puse unos lentes de sol –sí, ridículo, pero si hasta yo me asustaba no quiero ni imaginar el resto de la gente-, me cubrí el resto de mi rostro con una bufanda y me puse el abrigo más largo y grande que tenía.

Salí disparada hacia el hospital, en donde no pedí permiso para entrar en la oficina del director.

-No sé lo que me sucede –dije quitándome la gorra, los lentes y la bufanda.

Me miró con lástima y susurró.

-Eres una neófita –me sentó frente al escritorio y sonrió con hospitalidad – yo soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y somos vampiros…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! como están? espero que estén bien...<em>**

**_Bueno, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Perdón por tardar pero los estudios se me están poniendo pesados y estamos en temporada de exámenes (pruebas) _**

**_En fin! gracias por leerme y no ando con mucho tiempo así que no puedo dejarles un largo saludito._**

**_Gracias por sus opiniones me hacen feliz._**

**_Intentaré actualizar los Martes o Jueves! pero no es una promesa ya que estoy con trabajos escolares._**

**_No las molesto más._**

**_Que Dios las bendiga!_**

**_Las amo!_**

**_Besitos_**

**_~Angie C.M_**


	19. Sed de Venganza

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia es mía.**

**Cap. 19**

"**Sed de Venganza"**

**Bella POV**

Todo lo que conocía parecía ser irreal, Jake era un "lobo", estaba la existencia de una pelirroja que me asechaba, la cual no era humana porque definitivamente un humano no era _así_, Alice y Jasper eran diferentes, Rosalie, Emmett, todos ellos a quienes creía conocer eran algo totalmente diferentes, comenzaba a pensar que eso de ser perfectos y tener ojos negros penetrantes era lo que estaba de moda.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento? –dijo Edward tocando suavemente mi brazo.

-Cla-claro –dije aún nerviosa sentada entre todos ellos, quienes me miraban fijamente.

Edward, gentilmente, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me guió hacia la escalera frente a la puerta de vidrio.

-Bella…creo que…ya has notado que todos son diferentes –me miró inclinado hacia mí, como si se tratara de un secreto.

No respondí nada, me dijeron que esta era la casa de los Cullen y que ahora mis dos hermanas eran parte de ellos. ¿Pero qué mierda? Se supone que ellas son Swan no Cullen.

-Ellos…son los más peligrosos depredadores –lo miré con duda.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-Solo no te separes de mí –me interrumpió.

Sin mi permiso me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sala de vuelta, Rosalie se paró de inmediato y cerró sus ojos.

Inesperadamente me miró fijo y enseñó sus dientes, los cuales ahora contaban con unos colmillos, pero no eran como lo de los vamp…

Entonces lo entendí todo; una vez leí un artículo sobre vampiros, eran hermosos –miré a cada uno de nosotros en una fracción de segundo que a mi parecer fueron minutos eternos -, piel pálida –todos ellos lucían una piel pálida, como el mármol -, sus ojos cambian de color –los ojos de Alice fueron dorados y ahora negros – tragué en seco y recordé lo último y más importante, _bebía sangre_…

Retrocedí por la revelación en mi cabeza y sentí las frías manos de Alice guiándome hacia algún lugar.

-Bella, estás bien –miré al preocupado chico de cabello cobrizo y sin pensarlo, por acto reflejo me agarré a su cuello.

Sentí una corriente de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo e intenté separarme de él, pero sus manos en mi cintura me sostuvieron.

-Estarás bien –susurró dejando un casto beso en mi cabeza, fue tan paternal.

-Debemos llevarte a un lugar más seguro, Victoria y sus amigos están tras Bella –dijo Alice mirándonos a ambos.

Yo no sabía nada y sentí que estaba en tanta desventaja. Jasper me dejó junto a Edward en una cabaña cerca de una carretera, tenían planeado un escape en el caso de que algo _saliera mal_.

Dentro la cabaña estaba a gusto, estaba tibio y cálido, solo que me ponía un poco nerviosa quedarme a solas con Edward.

-¿Estás cómoda? –preguntó acercándose al sofá en el que estaba sentada.

-Sí, gracias –respondí luego de darle una mordida al trozo de pizza.

Masajeó mis hombros y de pronto sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

Suspiré involuntariamente y cerré mis ojos.

Sus labios dejaban un camino de besos por todo mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Una especie de ronroneo escapó de entre mis labios y me sorprendí a mi misma disfrutando de las caricias de Edward en un momento no apropiado.

Me levanté rápidamente con el trozo de pizza en mi mano, lo usaría si era necesario.

-Lo siento –se disculpó clavando su mirada en mí.

-Iré a darme un baño –me regaló su sonrisa torcida bastante sensual y… _"¿en serio Bella? Ya basta"_ –no estás invitado –aclaré ante la subjetiva mirada.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –casi corrí hacia el baño, pero justo en la puerta unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

Intenté voltearme, pero o me lo permitió y siguió con sus besos en mi cuello.

No, no podía sucumbir ante sus caricias. Piensa, ¿qué hago?

Sus labios suaves estaban ahora estaban haciendo un camino hacia mis labios, ¡no!

Sin tener otra alternativa le planté el trozo de pizza –que aún tenía en la mano- en todo el rostro.

-Bella –reclamó y entré en el baño al ser liberada.

Respiré profundo para calmarme, estaba… ¿excitada? ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no y no!

Me miré en el espejo y vi el rubor de mis mejillas, inconscientemente sonreí y mordí mi labio. Soy una idiota, debería estar preocupada por todo este rollo, pero no, Bella Swan está pensando en qué hubiera sucedido si ella le hubiera dado permiso a besarla, quizá ahora estaríamos… ¡No! Alto ahí.

Le eché el pestillo a la puerta y me quité la ropa, estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa interior inferior cuando escuché un jadeo.

Inmediatamente me cubrí con la toalla y miré en todas las direcciones posibles.

Escuché otro jadeo y me dirigí a la ducha.

Salté horrorizada al ver a Edward masturbándose en la ducha ¿cuándo entró él aquí?

-¡Edward! –grité y abrió sus ojos, me cubrí los míos.

-Be-Bella –tartamudeó como un idiota y escuché la cremallera de su pantalón subir.

-¿Ya? –pregunté y me respondió afirmativamente.

Lo miré y le planté la bofetada que en mi vida había plantado a alguien.

-Lo siento –dijo con voz ronca sobándose la mejilla roja.

-¡Largo de aquí! –apunté la puerta, pero no se movió.

Lo tomé de la oreja y lo dejé fuera, pero la puerta se cerró en mi nariz y reboté hacia atrás soltando la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando caí sobre Edward sin toalla y solo con mi braguita.

Alcancé la toalla a una velocidad increíble y me cubrí, pero no me permitió ponerme de pie.

-Bella, ya no lo resisto más… -susurró en mi oído sosteniendo mis manos cruzadas sobre mi abdomen –necesito…necesito decírtelo… -suspiró en mi oreja provocándome escalofríos y de la nada soltó – Isabella Swan, sé _mi_ novia…

**Rosalie POV**

Me sentía tan mal con mi hermana, había intentado comérmela y eso sonaba tan extraño que hasta a mí me ponía los pelos de punta, pero era su olor…ese aroma que te llamaba, el flujo excesivo de ponzoña en la boca, tu garganta quemando como el infierno, y tus músculos listos, tensos para cazar. El gran problema era que aquella presa era mi hermana.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó la razón de mi vida masajeando mi pierna.

-Bien, supongo –aún no lograba perdonarme a mí misma por lo recién ocurrido.

-Nena, tienes que superarlo –lo miré directo a los ojos, él sabía que eso no era fácil – yo quise comerme a Edward –dijo encogiendo los hombros como si nada y rió.

Sonreí, su risa era realmente música para mis oídos.

-Ya no te amargues la vida, en lugar de concentrarte en tu error deberías concentrarte en una forma de resistir más –susurró mientras me daba dulces besos.

-Tienes razón –respondí y me puse de pie.

Su fría mano hizo un camino por mi pierna hasta mi muslo y de allí se desvió hacia mi trasero, sonreí ante la cálida sensación. Creo que sonreí por lo estúpido e irreal que eso podría ser, pero él me hacía sentir…caliente.

-Ese trasero es… -se levantó para abrazarme posicionando sus manos en mis bien formadas nalgas.

-Tengo sed de… -sonrió sin dejarme completar debido a sus insistentes besos.

En un dos por tres él me tenía en la cama, como él quería.

**Alice POV**

-¿Alice? –sabía cuál era su pregunta, y cuál sería la respuesta.

-Derecha –anuncié y los cuatro corrimos en esa dirección.

En cuanto los vimos Jasper fue tras la más rápida, Carlisle y Esme se fueron tras el rubio y yo tras el moreno, lo atrapé sin dificultad, él no tenía idea de mi don y sabía exactamente lo que haría una vez que lo decidiera.

En cuanto lo tuve entre mis brazos no dudé un minuto y lo destruí, obviamente eso atrajo a sus amigos, los vampiros somos leales.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Tanya la neófita.

-Sería un placer –entre las dos reunimos todo y lo pusimos en un montón.

-Hasta la vista baby –citó a _Terminator_ y la cosa ardió.

Me quedé plasmada, Jasper había tomado una mala decisión.

Corrí en su dirección siendo flanqueada por mi nueva amiga y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca casi sentí como mi corazón se rompía.

No Jasper no…

Me lancé contra el chico sin notar a la pelirroja a mi lado, casi me quita un brazo de no ser por Tanya.

Me enfrenté al estúpido nómada sin camisa, me vengué de aquella imagen.

-Él no –fue lo único que salió de mi boca cuando lo lancé contra Jass, quien sin dudarlo lo tomó entre sus brazos.

-¡James! –gritaron de algún lado y el gruñido ensordecedor me previno.

La visión a continuación no fue de la más buena. Tanya perdería ante ella.

Mis ojos solo se desviaron un momento para fijarme en Esme junto a Carlisle sostener a Victoria.

James ya no era más que humo.

La pelirroja gruñía, su sed de venganza era más fuerte que ella.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté sabiendo que intentaría lanzarse contra mí, ella decidió que mordería el brazo del esposo de Esme – Carlisle… -previne y se alejó solo un poco.

-Todos ustedes morirán –amenazó y de pronto unos pasos se oyeron a lo lejos.

Me quedé quieta y las suaves manos de Jasper me sostuvieron solo un rostro irreconocible, pero sabía su nombre… Phil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! perdónenme por no actualizar ni el Martes ni el Jueves, pero me he cambiado de colegio y estoy empezando nuevamente : es agotador. **_

_**En fin aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Esta historia está llegando a su fin D: **_

_**De los nómadas solo queda Vicky! yeii!**_

_**¿Y Phil? ¿qué hace en la visión de Alice? **_

_**Bueno ahora vamos a Edwella :P Nuestro Ed quiere tener a Bella de novia! ¿creen que sea de pura calentura o de amor? umm...¿qué creen que dirá Bella?**_

_**Bueno, no les quito más tiempo!**_

_**Gracias por leerme, las amo!**_

_**Besos**_

_**~Angie C.M**_


	20. Todo Resuelto

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM y la historia pertenece a esta señorita, o sea a mí.**

**Capítulo 20**

"**Todo resuelto"**

**Bella**

Estaba tomando un relajante baño con agua tibia cuando oí un golpe seco en el exterior. No me encontraba segura de lo que podría ser, solo sentí unas ganas tremendas de huir, pero algo me mantuvo allí, y no estaba segura de la razón.

Salí de la ducha y me sequé el cuerpo con la toalla.

-¿Bella? –Reconocía esa voz, pero…no podía ser posible, había pasado mucho tiempo y… -Vaya, tu aroma es tan… -hizo una pausa y solo una palabra vino a mi mente. _Vampiro_ –apetecible –concluyó y retrocedí inconscientemente. Sabía que aquella puerta era solo un débil obstáculo entre él y yo, porque estaba segura que una persona normal no diría algo así referente a otro ser, es decir…las personas no piensan en los demás como comida.

Me puse la ropa interior rápidamente y justo cuando iba a ponerme la blusa la puerta crujió de forma estruendosa.

-Hola, Bella –sonrió con los dientes rojos y la boca manchada de sangre mientras entraba en el amplio cuarto de baño. Retrocedí horrorizada ante tal espectáculo.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Pregunté buscando con la mano algo para atacarlo, solo palpé un cepillo de pelo, el cuál tomé fuertemente tras mi espalda.

-Verás…alguna vez le dije a alguien que… -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó a mi lado y me pegó contra un pequeño mueble. Sentí un liquido tibio correr hasta mi cuello y supe que esto lo enloquecería, estaba sangrando en el peor momento de mi vida – cobraría venganza, yo voy… -aspiró el aroma y acercó su nariz a mi cuello, yo solo giré mi rostro – a comerte –sonrió malévolamente otra vez y sentí que era mi momento de actuar. Arañé su duro rostro con el cepillo y corrí fuera del baño algo aturdida por el golpe que ahora comenzaba a tomar efecto en mí.

Escuché un gruñido ensordecedor y corrí por la casa abriendo las puertas hasta llegar a un cuarto que parecía de descanso, no estaba segura del lugar en donde calló mi toalla.

-Jajaja ¿Piensas que con ese rastro de sangre podrás ocultarte de mí? –Escuché como rompía cada una de las puertas hasta llegar a la única que me protegía –haces que esto sea más divertido –la puerta voló lejos y me apegué a la muralla en mi pequeño escondite improvisado tras un armario antiguo.

Sus pasos se acercaban peligrosamente a mí y temí por mi futuro.

Su mano se asomó por un costado y tomó mi brazo con tanta fuerza que grité del dolor, sentía que mi hueso iba a quebrarse en mil pedazos.

-¿Por qué te haces la _difícil_? –esto último lo dijo con furia lanzándome contra la muralla más lejana. Mi columna no aguantaría mucho más.

Mis ojos ardían y picaban, sentía que me largaría a llorar de pura rabia en cualquier momento; palpé mi cabeza y luego vi mi mano, se encontraba llena de sangre lo que solo aumentó mi coraje y su deseo por beber de ella.

-¿Vas a llorar _Bells_? –Tomó mi mano y se saboreó los labios, la alejé bruscamente y cerré los ojos esperando el mordisco.

-¡Déjala! –Gritó Edward y abrí los ojos de inmediato, él se lanzó contra el vampiro provocando un sonido de piedra.

Todo fue muy rápido y en un segundo el maldito estaba ahorcándolo, fue entonces cuando comprendí la razón que me mantenía aquí. Era él, siempre fue él y no podía soportar verlo así.

Su rostro se hallaba completamente rojo e intentaba encontrar algo con qué agredir al hombre de mis pesadillas. No podía permitir que Edward acabara así, no, yo solo…no podía permitir que él acabara.

Me puse de pie a duras penas sintiendo todo mi cuerpo adolorido y escupí sangre cerca del maldito.

-Me quieres a mí, déjalo en paz –murmuré y tomé un bate de beisbol, entonces me miró y lo levanté sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, estaba lista para darle el mayor golpe que podría dar en toda mi vida, pero en lugar de eso me sentí aterrada al ver su sonrisa malévola. Se encontraba a punto de matar a Edward.

De todos modos golpeé su cabeza con el bate, pero lo tomó y me devolvió el golpe lanzándome al suelo.

Solo miré a Edward desesperada y pensé que si él moría, también yo lo haría.

-Basta Phil –la voz de campanita de Alice resonó en el lugar mientras Edward luchaba aún con lo poco de aire que le quedaba. Mi borrosa vista estaba fija en el chico de cabello cobrizo por el cual daría la vida.

De pronto escuché muchos pasos en la habitación y en unos segundos Edward estuvo libre.

Comenzó a toser mientras ponía su mano en su garganta e intentaba respirar, me arrastré hacía él y me puse de rodillas para usar mis piernas como almohada para él.

-Respira –susurré mientras de mis ojos caían lágrimas –por favor –supliqué y acaricié su mejilla, sus labios estaban morados y sus ojos se iban cerrando gradualmente – ¡por favor, Edward, respira! –le di una leve bofetada mientras mi labio inferior temblaba a causa del llanto. Me hallaba desesperada, sabía lo importante que era él para mí ahora y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, no ahora que _mi corazón lo aceptaba_.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y apreté su nariz, abrí su boca y comencé a brindarle mi aire.

-Por favor –chillé y volví a darle respiración boca a boca, pero no reaccionaba –No me dejes sola -rogué entre lágrimas y acaricié su rostro blanco – ¡por favor! –Grité llorando y empuñé su camisa.

-Bella –susurró Carlisle poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado – él ya no está respirando –mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir, y era peor porque la culpa me consumía. Todo esto había sucedido por mí.

-Aún puede respirar –susurré.

-Bella… -Esme tocó mi hombro para llamar mi atención – lo perdimos –su rostro solo me mostraba dolor y sufrimiento. Yo aún tenía la esperanza de que pudiera salvarse.

-No hay pulso –dijo Carlisle tomando la muñeca de su hijo, pero luego me miró y su rostro solo tenía una expresión que pude descifrar en el instante.

…

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Me preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación.

La familia Cullen me había traído al hospital y me habían hecho una serie de exámenes y curaciones, tenía una venda en la cabeza, en mi brazo y una rodeando todo mi torso.

-Bien –mascullé mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

-Lamento tu pérdida –tomó mi mano y le dio un beso.

-Él no significaba nada para mí –respondí y quité mi mano.

-Vamos Bella, no te hagas la desinteresada, desde siempre supe que sentías algo por él-

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, eres realmente idiota como para pensar eso, sabes perfectamente que lo aborrecía –mi humor empeoraba a cada palabra que salía de su boca – tú eres quién aún lo quiere y por eso no puedes superarlo –mi madre retrocedió ante mi tono acusador.

-Yo amo a tu padre –la miré con odio.

-¡Ni si quiera soy su hija! –alcé la voz exasperada.

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó Charlie desde la puerta y entró en la habitación.

-No quiero que ella esté aquí –le respondí señalando a mi madre, si es que se le puede llamar así.

-Renée –pidió y ésta solo se marchó con una cara de disgusto enorme - ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? –Estaba un poco cansada de escuchar eso a cada momento.

-Bien papá –respondí y respiré hondo para relajarme.

-¿Ha sido dura contigo? –Preguntó.

-Es una…idiota –mascullé enfurecida.

-Ella es…tu madre, como sea debes respetarla –mis labios se separaron del coraje y quise gritarle lo estúpido que era lo que me estaba diciendo – vamos, lo único que intento decir es que le debes un respeto por el simple hecho de que es tu madre –resoplé molesta.

-Si vienes a decirme esto, yo…lo siento, pero puedes irte –dije esto sin mirarlo y sentí su bigote picar en mi frente.

-Nos vemos luego Bella –dejó un beso en mi cabeza y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Miré el techo y comencé a pensar en Edward, él no estaba _aquí_, ahora todo sería diferente y no me encontraba segura de que fuera lo mejor.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó dando unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Sí, adelante –respondí y me removí un poco en la camilla.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a mí unos cuantos pasos.

-Sí, ¿y tú? –Me miró apretando su mandíbula y poniendo las manos tras su espalda. Esto le resultaba difícil.

-Si –sabía que en este momento estaba conteniendo la respiración para no absorber mi aroma – dormiste tres días y medio –sonrió tenso.

-Siento como si la paliza hubiera sido ayer –sonreí y observé fijamente sus ojos rojos.

-¿Puedo ver…algo? –Preguntó y asentí, se acercó mirándome fijamente y puso una mano con delicadeza en mi cabeza. Estaba tan fría como un trozo de hielo - ¿puedes…? –Echó mi cabeza un poco hacia adelante y miró mi herida - ¿Te duele? –Preguntó.

-No –susurré y dejó con delicadeza mi cabeza en su antiguo lugar.

-¿Si sabes que…te raparon para despejar la herida? –Respiré profundo y cerré mis ojos.

-No, debe verse horrible –de pronto sentí sus dedos fríos y perfectos rozar mis labios, debo admitir que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Eres…irresistible –susurró con su exquisita voz y se alejó abruptamente, admiré su rostro perfecto, no es que antes no lo fuera, porque si lo era, pero ahora su perfección era…simplemente te quitaba el aire.

-Eres… -me sentía totalmente cautivada por su belleza – hermoso –concluí sin dejar de admirarlo.

-Ahora soy peligroso para ti –se alejó unos pasos más – no puedo permitirme estar cerca de ti sabiendo las…-

-Te amo –lo corté y quise levantarme, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y aún así lo intenté otra vez.

Me miró fijamente y sonrió enseñándome sus hermosos dientes relucientes y blancos. Era aterrador con los ojos de ese color, pero aún así… precioso.

-Bella…no soy bueno para ti –respondió y quise ponerme de pie y en un segundo lo tuve a mi lado impidiéndome realizar la tarea. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y estábamos tan cerca que no pude evitar recargarme sobre él.

-Podemos intentar –susurré en su oído e ignoré el frío que me causaba estar tan cerca suyo. Esto era irónico, antes al estar cerca de él mi cuerpo se calentaba demasiado, y ahora solo sentía frío. Esa es una de las cosas que extrañaría.

-Bella…Bella –tarareó acariciando mi cabello con extrema suavidad – eres lo que más deseo en este mundo, en todos los sentidos, pero no seré un maldito egoísta –se apartó de mí unos centímetros.

-¿Y qué si yo quiero que lo seas? –Pregunté intentando ponerme de pie otra vez, cosa que lo obligó a acercarse y mantenerme en la camilla.

-No puedo hacerte eso, yo... –respondió.

-Ahora estoy siendo egoísta –lo interrumpí y lo miré –casi te perdí una vez, yo no…no soportaría hacerlo nuevamente –lo abracé con fuerza aferrándome a él. Sentía como si fuera a desaparecer y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo. Mi brazo dolió y mi cuerpo tembló levemente mientras mis ojos se aguaban ante su reacción. No hacía nada, solo tenía una mano en mi cintura obligándome a acostarme, cosa que no cumplí – Edward yo…

-Shh… –me calló y abrazó con demasiada delicadeza – no me iré –prometió y cerré mis ojos provocando que algunas lágrimas cayeran de ellos.

-Promételo

-Lo prometo –lo miré y quise besar sus labios, pero alejó suavemente su rostro del mío – aún debo controlarme, esto está siendo suficiente para mí…por ahora -aclaró y asentí con mi cabeza mientras él secaba mis lágrimas.

…

Mi cabello había crecido, mi columna estaba totalmente sana y lo único que tardaba un poco en recuperarse era mi brazo.

-¡Alice ya es tarde! –Le grité desde el primer piso mientras acomodaba el cuello de mi blusa.

-¿Por qué las mujeres se tardan tanto? –Preguntó Jasper mientras hacía el nudo de su corbata frente a un espejo.

-Como verás, no todas las mujeres nos tardamos tanto –respondí – yo estoy lista como de hace media hora, y de seguro Rosalie llegará antes que Alice termine –unos golpecitos en la puerta avisaron la llegada de Emmett y su pareja. Ambos lucían en armonía, ella llevaba un vestido negro brillante hasta medio muslo con cuello de blusa con corbata, era más escotado que una blusa normal, pero se veía bien, él llevaba un traje del mismo color, con una corbata del mismo tono que la de Rosalie, un color azul oscuro.

-¿Y Alice? –Preguntó Emmett saludándome con un beso en la mejilla.

-Aún está arreglándose, como se siga tardando así no podremos llegar a tiempo- respondí mientras sentía mi cuerpo rodeado por unos fríos y fuertes brazos – tardaste menos que Alice –le sonreí y me regaló un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Soy más rápido, solo han pasado dos meses desde que…ya sabes –me guiñó un ojo y sonreí.

-¡Ya estoy lista! –Anunció la pequeña bajando la escalera luciendo un elegante vestido morado hasta la rodilla con unos pequeños apliques plateados que le daban forma a la cintura, se veía muy bien.

-Al fin –suspiramos al mismo tiempo y salimos juntos de casa en dirección del internado. Hoy se daba una gran fiesta para recaudar fondos y era de parejas, así que todos íbamos vestidos parecidos con nuestros respectivos novios. Edward también llevaba un jeans con una camisa, Jasper lucía una camisa morada con una rosa artificial plateada en el bolsillo del pecho. No andábamos exactamente iguales, pero sí parecidos.

-¿Acerté en la camisa? –Preguntó Edward tomando mi mano mientras entrábamos al gimnasio, en donde tendría lugar la fiesta.

-Totalmente, la mía también es gris –sonreí y recibí un suave beso de su parte.

Ver a Edward tan perfecto con ojos esmeralda otra vez era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Pero me imagino que esos lentes de contacto deben molestarle, ya que no era solo un par.

-¿Quién crees que ganará la corona de los más parecidos? –Preguntó Rosalie inclinándose hacia mí para que escuchara su voz por sobre la música.

-Pues…tú y Emmett van muy parecidos, deberían ganar –todos en la fiesta sin excepción llevábamos corbatas azul oscuro, pues ésta se llamaba "Parejas en corbatas azul" sí, era un nombre ridículo, pero original.

-Tengan, ya pagué una cerveza para cada uno –Emmett nos dio unos vales para canjearLA después – aquí todo se paga –acotó guardando su billetera en el interior de su chaqueta.

-Es para recaudar fondos –me encogí de hombros y guardé el vale en mi bolsillo trasero.

-Avísame cuando sacar ese papelito de allí –susurró Edward en mi oído pegando mi trasero a su cuerpo y sonreí.

-Lo haré –de pronto escuché a Edward gruñir y en unos minutos Jacob apareció frente a mí abriéndose paso entre la gente para llegar a mi lado.

-Es asqueroso –murmuró con aversión.

-¿El qué? –Pregunté sin comprender nada.

-Su olor es…repugnante –lo miré con confusión y luego miré a Jacob, quien ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros de mí.

-Hola –lo saludé mientras Edward se tensaba tras de mí.

-Bella, chupasangre –dijo a modo de saludo mientras hacía un gesto con su cabeza hacia Edward.

-Perro –masculló con los dientes apretados - ¿Qué haces aquí? –Edward se hallaba totalmente incómodo con la presencia de Jake y no sabía la razón.

-Es una fiesta para los miembros del internado, ¿no es así? –Ambos estaban tensos y el ambiente alrededor no me gustaba mucho.

-¿Con quién viniste Jake? –Pregunté interrumpiendo sus miradas asesinas.

-Lauren –respondió secamente y miró a un lado.

-¿También vino con pantalones cortos? –Interrogué y asintió mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. Se hizo un silencio incómodo que no sabía cómo romper – Y… ¿Cómo vas con…_eso_?

-Es complicado a veces -respondió y me miró - ¿sales con éste? –Hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia Edward, quien mantenía su boca cerrada.

-Sí –respondí automáticamente.

-¿No te das cuenta? –Su voz tomó un tono peligroso.

-Jacob, Edward es…

-Peligroso para ti, no estás a salvo con él, solo te ve como un platillo para la cena –tomó mi muñeca con fuerza y quise apartarme, pero no me lo permitió.

-Jacob –dijo Edward con tono amenazante.

-¡Tú no te metas! –Le gritó; solo los que estaban cerca lo escucharon.

-Ella es _mi_ chica –Edward puso su mano sobre el brazo de Jacob- suéltala –amenazó y vi como mi amigo comenzaba a temblar un poco, su mano adquirió una alta temperatura y me asusté.

-Jacob - lo llamé, pero solo miraba a Edward y apretaba más fuerte mi muñeca – me estás lastimando –quise zafarme y antes que lo consiguiera me jaló lejos del vampiro.

-Déjala –Edward apretó el brazo del muchacho y lo lanzó unos cuantos metros lejos - ¿Estás bien? –Tomó mi mano y la inspeccionó con su mirada. Los dedos de Jacob estaban marcados en mi piel.

-Si –respondí y observé a Jake apretar sus puños y su cuerpo completo contraerse.

-Debemos salir de aquí –me guió al patio y no tardamos ni cinco segundos en ser atrapados por un perro gigante, el cual se lanzó contra Edward tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Jacob! –Grité y en menos de lo que pensé apareció Emmett empujando al lobo a un lado. El musculoso le gruñó al peludo tomando una posición defensiva frente a su hermano.

De pronto nos vimos rodeados por una manada de lobos furiosos. No estaba segura de lo que sucedería, solo no quería imaginar un final, porque alguno de los bandos debe ganar, y no deseaba ver que alguno perdiera.

-Rosalie, Alice –no me había dado cuenta del momento en que ellas llegaron, pero estaba asustada por el timbre de Edward. Esto terminaría mal para ellos o para los otros – cubran este lado, Jasper, ayuda a las chicas-

-Con gusto –acarició sus puños y sonrió – todo con tal de poder matar unos cuantos lobos –retrocedí ante esto. No podía ser cierto.

La luz de la luna era suficiente para iluminar aquel terrorífico encuentro que terminaría en algo peor.

En un momento a otro los lobos se lanzaron contra el círculo de vampiros y yo ocupaba el lugar de la inútil protegida.

Solo vi una serie de borrones y trozos de ropas rasgadas volar por todos lados, además del pasto y la tierra que dificultaba mi vista.

Debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que siguieran dañándose unos a otros.

-¡Basta! –Grité, pero fue inútil.

Mi cuerpo tembló y respiré profundo para darme valor. Avancé decidida hacia la lucha sabiendo que esto podría costarme la vida.

-¡Ya no puedo ver nada! –Gritó Alice desesperada mientras golpeaba el hocico de un lobo oscuro.

Me introduje en el lío y me dirigí directamente hacia Edward.

-¡Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?! –Me abrazó rápidamente y me cubrió con su cuerpo al notar que un gran perro gigante venía a atacarnos.

Entre los brazos de Edward y entre mis cabellos pude notar que el lobo de pelaje rojizo era Jake y en ese preciso momento en que nuestras miradas se conectaron él se detuvo agachando la cabeza a mitad del ataque.

-Jacob –susurré y se echó a correr lejos de nosotros siendo seguido por todos los otros.

-¿Pero qué sucedió? –Preguntó Jasper mirando la partida de los licántropos.

Yo solo miraba en la dirección de su huida, sabía que lo había perdido y había visto el arrepentimiento y dolor en su mirada.

-¿Estás bien? –Susurró Edward y me apartó el cabello del rostro para observarme - ¿Bella? –lo miré y asentí con mi cabeza; me abrazó otra vez y besó mi frente.

-¿Por qué se largaron así de repente? –Preguntó Rosalie mientras caminábamos de vuelta a casa.

Yo solo observaba el suelo mientras el brazo de Edward me guiaba por las calles. Solo quería llegar a casa y descansar en mi cama.

-Bella intervino y Jacob se largó al darse cuenta que casi la ataca –lo miré un poco molesta, no tenía el derecho de decirlo.

-Ese perro debería estar muerto –esta era la razón por la que no quería que supieran, le odiarían aún más.

-Concuerdo con Rosalie –acotó Jasper y se sonrieron entre todos, a excepción de Edward y yo.

-¿Estás bien Bella? –Preguntó Alice mirándome fijamente y asentí.

-Sería bueno que Bella se quedara con nosotros esta noche –dijo Emmett y lo miré.

-Quiero irme a mi casa –todos me miraron.

-Pero allí está Renée –dijo Alice confundida y me encogí de hombros - ¿segura estás bien Bella?

-Sí –respondí.

-Bella –susurró Edward y lo miré – ven conmigo, a mi casa –negué con mi cabeza – a mi cama –su voz tenía un tono que no comprendí hasta que miró mi cuerpo y entendí todo.

-Está bien –escuché risillas por parte de los demás, pero no me importó.

Cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen me ofrecieron algo de cenar, lo cual acepté felizmente, ya que estaba muerta de hambre. Una vez que hube terminado Edward me condujo hacia su habitación. Se hallaba un poco desordenada, pero había una cama con espacio suficiente para los dos.

-¿Quieres descansar? –preguntó y lo miré de frente.

-Quiero que saques el papelito –susurré y sonrió.

Aproveché justo el momento en que tenía su mano en mi trasero para besarlo y caer juntos en la cama.

-Bella –susurró en una milésima de segundo que separé nuestros labios. Le ignoré ya que quizá acabaría con esto antes de tiempo.

Mis labios disfrutaban de los suyos y mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, estaba excitada, y necesitaba que Edward me acariciara, pero en lugar de eso me apartó suavemente de él.

-Bella, no podré controlarme –insistí en seguir con esto y me apartó nuevamente. Me senté en la cama algo dolida.

-Está bien –susurré y acomodé mi ropa.

-Créeme que de verdad quiero hacer esto –acarició mi brazo y me encogí de hombros.

Me levanté y abrí la ventana, respiré para poder refrescarme.

-Bella –me llamó y en un segundo sentí su cuerpo frío tras el mío.

No sabía cómo tomar esta situación, me sentía quebrada por su rechazo, y comprendí que no era suficiente para un ser tan perfecto como él.

-Si quiero, pero por tu seguridad no puedo hacerlo –sentí sus labios recorrer mi cuello y cerré mis ojos.

-Voy a dormir –me aparté de él y caminé directo a la cama. Me quité los pantalones y los zapatos, me acosté y esperé unos minutos sin mirarlo, pero no sentí su cuerpo cerca del mío. Lo miré confundida.

-Los vampiros no dormimos –seguía parado junto a la ventana mirándome.

-Entiendo –me senté en la cama - ¿hay algo más que deba saber? –Sonrió y se acercó a mí.

-Algunos nos alimentamos de sangre de animales, nos llamamos vegetarianos a nosotros mismos por ese hecho –asentí lentamente con mi cabeza –soy un neófito, por lo tanto soy más fuerte y más rápido que los demás en mi familia

-¿Por qué?

-Aún hay sangre humana en mi organismo, y al tenerla somos más fuertes, alimentarse de animales es como vivir a base de tofu, nunca estás satisfecho –yo solo observé sus ojos que ahora eran rojos – el color de los ojos es por la misma razón, la sangre humana, mis hermanos los tienen dorados porque ya no hay rastro de ella en su organismo

-¿Son más débiles? –Asintió y luego tomó mi mano.

-Puedo escuchar tu corazón, oler tu sangre y…extrañamente no puedo leer tu mente –lo miré confundida.

-¿Puedes…leer mentes?

-Son como…voces en mi cabeza, puedo leer la de todos aquí, salvo la tuya –en un solo segundo estuvo sentado en la cama, la cual ya no tenía las mantas ya que yo estaba envuelta en ellas y él me tenía en su regazo como un padre a una niña.

-¿Por qué? –debo admitir que su rapidez a veces me quitaba el aliento.

-No lo sé, Carlisle aún no lo sabe tampoco –así estuvimos hasta altas horas de la noche conversando sobre características de vampiros hasta que me dormí.

Ahora esta era mi nueva vida, sería la novia de un vampiro que nunca envejecería como yo, que no dormiría nunca más, un chico que siempre estaría frío como una piedra y duro como el mármol. No me importaba renunciar a algunas cosas con tal de quedarme con él, estaba dispuesta a perder mi mortalidad y sufrir el dolor de la ponzoña.

Estaba enamorada de Edward y haría cualquier cosa para seguir con él hasta el fin de los tiempos. Podría ser peligroso, lo sé, pero a veces lo peligroso es divertido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al fin! Después de tanto tiempo he aquí el final de esta historia con vampiros, lobos y humanos.<em>**

**_Gracias a todas aquellas y aquellos que me siguieron durante esta historia, de verdad que los aprecio mucho y les pido mis sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado en taaaaanto tiempo. _**

**_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado al igual que la historia. _**

**_No se qué mas decirles, solo darles las infinitas gracias y que nos leeremos en una pronta ocasión. _**

**_Hasta luego! _**

**_Dios las(los) bendiga._**

**_~Angie C.M_**


End file.
